Paint Me a Better Tomorrow
by FullReverse
Summary: "Your life does not get better by chance, it gets better by change," said Jim Rohn. For some, it takes other people to make an impact on their life, changing it for the better. But for others, it takes forgetting the past and just living in the present. Life is too short to live with anything, but happiness. Nicercy, Jason/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Slash.
1. A Broken Rule

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom. Nor, do I wish to. Once upon a time I may have, but now, I have enough on my hands as it is. I don't think I can handle such a franchise on my belt. I'll leave it to Rick Riordan for now. **

**Author's Note: This is (yet again) another story for Takara Phoenix's (Takara_Phoenix on AO3) Nicercy Summer Contest. I said that I would write a Harry Potter story (wince), but I didn't have any ideas to follow through. The foundation was there, but I just couldn't write it. So, I ended up writing this story. It was originally meant to be the plot of an original fiction that I was saving until I was a much better writer, but the temptation was too great. I just had to write it into a fanfiction. I couldn't help myself. (haha)**

**Also, this story will contain sports, mainly basketball. I am not an expert on basketball myself, but I know enough to keep this story going. If I ever use a term incorrectly, please tell me and I will try to fix it. Some of the ideas (mainly the basketball ones) comes from Kuroko no Basket and real basketball combined.**

**Warnings: Characters That Are Out Of Character, Language, Slash, BL (boy's love).**

**Status: 1 out of ? chapters.**

* * *

**FullReverse Presents...**

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**I. Broken Rules**

**"Rules are made to be broken." - Jake Jenkins**

* * *

It was a given rule that men - or boy, in general, were not adorable, cute, or anything associated with those words at any given time, but for once, Percy had to make an exception. As he watched his best friend, Leo Valdez, openly stare at the new transfer student with unblinking eyes and a crimson blush dusting his cheeks, he couldn't help, but think that Leo was - dare he say it - cute. Adorable, even. (Or probably in his case, _adorakable._) It was endearing (and, amusing) to see Leo so fixated on a guy he had just met. They hadn't even spoken to the guy yet and he was already blushing like no tomorrow.

Percy was positive that Cupid had made an early visit this year with Leo Valdez as his primary target. And as per usual, he had great aim. Percy had to admit that the new transfer student was stimulating to the eyes, to say the least. And to top it all off, the guy was just Leo's type. Tall, handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and simply gorgeous. _'Why can't Cupid hit me with some of that?' _he wondered idly, before quickly pushing the thought away. He snorted at his wishful thinking. _'As if that could ever happen to me.' _

Snapping out of his thoughts, Percy glanced over at Leo, who was still transfixed with the new guy. His blush had increased two-fold and Percy could see why. Brilliant blue eyes stared back at Leo with an amused expression, similar to the one he had on hyis face. He looked away from the intense staring contest, not wanting to intrude, and found himself gazing into piercing black eyes. Percy gulped and turning away. His eyes met with Leo's and they shared a blush.

"Gods, what was that?" Leo asked. Percy just laughed and smiled knowingly, adding to Leo's embarrassment.

"Man," he complained. "What a cliche way to start the school year."

. . .

"America is such an interesting place." remarked Jason with a smirk. "I never boys could be so adorable." His best friend, Nico di Angelo, just shook his head.

"That's because you're too busy staring at their ass, instead of their face," he drawled, earning a shrug from his best friend. "But, you have to admit, the boys were surprisingly cute." His eyes flitted back over to the other two, namely the taller one with iridescent sea-green eyes. He was cute, very cute, with the delicate blush decorating his cheeks when he glanced the Italian's way and held eye contact, then looked away shyly. Nico had to admit, American boys are cute, possibly even more than Italian boys.

"Mr. Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace, I presume," he heard a deep voice address and turned around to face the person. He was met with a kindly man with shaggy hair, dressed in a tweed jacket. The man was sitting in a wheelchair, smiling at them, with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes, sir. I am Nico," he introduced. Gesturing to Jason, he said, "This is my best friend, Jason."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Jason replied with an incline of his head. The man smiled, replying in kind.

"Likewise, Mr. Grace. It is my pleasure to have the two of you here at Elysium High. My name is Mr. Brunner, but you may call me Chrion. I am the principal of this school, along with Lupa, my co-principal. How are you liking everything so far?"

Jason shrugged. "The school isn't so bad. We haven't gotten the opportunity to walk around so much, so we can't really form an opinion yet."

"But, it is different from what we're used to," Nico added.

Chiron nodded in understanding. "Do you need any help with anything or is everything set?"

"Do you, by any chance," Jason inquired, "have a basketball club?"

"Of course," the principal replied affirmatively. "Here at Elysium High, we organize a broad selection of extra-curricular programs, including sports."

"Awesome," answered Jason with a wide grin. "The two of us were hoping to join the club."

"it's a little late," Chiron noted. "But, I'll see what I can do. Percy, the captain, and Leo, the co-captain, haven't decided on the positions as far as I know and they're always open for experienced players."

Jason and Nico shared a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, Lupa is paging me." He unclipped a walkie-talkie, murmuring in to the receiver. With a nod, Chiron rolled away, leaving a bemused Jason and Nico behind.

"He seems.. nice," commented Jason, after a pause. Nico nodded.

"True," he agreed. "So, you're really joining basketball with me? I thought you loved soccer."

Jason smirked. "Of course, I am. Soccer had been fun, but basketball is still my favorite sport of all time. And, I also saw the cute boy from earlier wearing a basketball jersey. I want to test his skills."

"His skills?" Nico wondered. "Or, his ass?"

Jason chuckled. "A little of both, I guess, but mostly, his skills. What about you? What position are you aiming for?"

"Small forward," Nico replied. "It's been a while since I've played in the position, but it's still my favorite position."

"That's what she said," Jason quipped.

Nico just rolled the eyes and glanced at his watch. "We should hurry. First period is starting soon."

"Who do we have first?"

"A Ms. Hestia for AP Literature."

"Great," Jason said, making a face. Literature was no his favorite subject.

"Come on. Let's go." Nico began walking towards room 13, where class was being held. A quick glance behind told him that Jason was still rooted in place. "Grace.."

"I'm going. I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up." _'Bastard."_

_. . ._

"Alright then class, when you hear your name, raise your hand and say 'here'." Hestia glanced at the first name on the list. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."

"Here."

"Silena Beauregard."

"Here."

"Charles Beckendorf."

"Here."

"Luke Castellan."

"Here." The same routine continued on, until she reached a pair of names that was recently added to the list.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Here." A strong Italian accent was evident in his voice. Multiple poorly-hidden sighed from the female population could be heard and she couldn't help, but roll her eyes. She wasn't one to judge, but if all it took was an accent and good looks to make them swoon, then the girls of their generation were shallow and fickle.

"Jason Grace."

"Here." A different, slight subtle accent was present in his voice. Cue the breathless sighs. The Literature teacher rolled her eyes once again and directed her attention to the new students.

"Welcome to the class, Nico and Jason," she announced with a warm smile. "If you don't know already, I am Ms. Hestia, but you call me Hestia. I will be your homeroom, as well as your AP Literature teacher." Nico and Jason nodded, returning her smile politely.

"Alright then, c;ass is about to begin. Please turn to page 57 in your textbook." She smiled when the students immediately opened her books and gigled softly when she saw two of her favorite students (she really shouldn't have favorites, especially one month into school, but who really cares, anyways?), Percy and Leo, trying to discreetly hide the fact that they were staring at the back of the new students' heads, who were consequentially (read: purposefully) placed in front of them. _'This is going_ _to be an interesting year,' _she thought. Hestia caught a glimpse of a faint blush on Percy and Leo's cheeks and quickly stifled a laugh. It was going to be interesting year, alright. There was no doubt about it.

. . .

'So, their names are Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace," Leo said, setting down his tray of food beside Percy's. "You think they're dating?"

Percy shook his had. "I highly doubt it. They seem more like best friends."

"I heard that they're both joining basketball," he added. Percy stared at him in suspicion.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

Leo grinned. "I heard from one of the cheerleaders, who overheard one of the teachers talking about it. I don't know if it's true, but I hope so."

"Only you, Leo, only you," Percy said, shaking his head with a smile. They shared laugh, before digging into their lunch.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" They heard a voice, obviously Italian (and, sexy, Percy added), ask. "Everywhere else is full." Percy and Leo looked up to meet the eyes of Nico and Jason. They blushed and nodded. After Percy managed to find his voice, he said, "Sure, go ahead. There's plenty of room." The two transfer students smiled, taking much care to wink at them, before sitting down. They received twin blushes in return and shared a smirk.

"My name is Nico, by the way," the Italian introduced with a smile. "And, this is my best friend, Jason."

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez," Leo replied, trying to hide his inner turmoil that they were actually talking to them. "And, this is my friend, Percy Jackson." For once, Percy refrained from saying anything, just opting to nod at the transfer students. His heart was already beating as hard as it was because of Nico's (could he say heated?) gaze. If he spoke, he feared that it would leap out of his chest and declare his crush on the guy.

"Weren't you two in our first period?" Nico asked, striking up conversation. He saw the way Percy (was it Percy?) staring at him and smirked roguishly at the cutie. The boy developed a light blush and broke eye contact, averting his eyes back to his lunch.

"Umm.. yeah" Leo answered. "So, what brings you America? It's not everyday we have European transfer students over here." He mentally patted himself on the back for managing to speak eloquently - or at least, to some extent - in front of Jason.

"We just a change in scenery," Nico replied with a shrug. "Our parents had a job offer here and took the opportunity to bring the family here."

"We weren't exactly ecstatic on the sudden move, but it's actually not that bad," continued Jason.

"So, how do you like America so far?" Percy gathered up the courage to ask. It was hard enough with the guy bringing a blush to his cheeks with a single smile. _'Damn you, Nico, and the gods who made you gorgeous.' _

"It's a really nice country," Jason said, "with lots of great views." He gave Leo a pointed look and the boy immediately knew what the other was implying. The Latino blushed crimson and looked away, while Jason just chuckled lowly.

"America is much different from Italy," Nico admitted. "But, I love the people here. So unlike back home. It's refreshing not having to always act proper and stiff around people.

"So back in Italy, you were _hard_-pressed to act properly?" Leo asked, grinning stupidly at his horrible pun. He just couldn't help himself. Really, he couldn't. The temptation was just too great. And, it also helped lighten the mood.

Beside him, Nico and Jason burst out laughing. After a moment of trying to stifle his laughter, Percy joined in, as well. Leo and Percy visibly relaxed and they shared a smile. _'This isn't so bad, after all.'_

"One question, though," Jason said, after his bout of laughter. "Do you know where we can find the captain of the basketball team, along with the co-captain? Chiron told us to find them."

Percy allowed his a smirk, which Nico found quite sexy. "You're looking right at them. What do you need?_"_

"You're _that _Percy?" Jason barely seemed to grasp the idea. He didn't think that the boy who Nico seemed to be attracted to could be the captain of anything, let alone a basketball team.

Leo laughed. "Which other Percy would he be? Now then, how may we help you?"

"We want to join the team," Nico answered confidently. "Or at least, try out."

"Have you played before?"

"We have been playing since we were little kids," Nico replied with a smirk.

"And, we were on our old school's basketball team before we left," Jason added.

"What positions do you play?"

"Small forward," was Nico's reply.

"Power forward," Jason answered. "That good enough for you?"

"We'll see," came Percy's cryptic reply. "Words don't mean anything, unless there are actions to back it up. We'll see you on the court in 6th period." He stood up and grabbed his lunch, smiling at Jason and Nico. With a small nod, he and Leo left the table, murmuring to each other.

"What do you think, Perce?" Leo asked, as he tossed the disposable lunch tray into a bin.

"They have the physique," Percy commented, smirking. "But, we have to see if their skills as really as they say. This makes things a lot more interesting, though. Very interesting."

* * *

**Basketball Terminology -**

**Fadeaway:** A fadeaway or fall-away in basketball is a jump shot taken while jumping backwards, away from the basket. (Taken from Wikipedia)

**Small Forward :** The small forward, colloquially known as the three, is one of the five positions in a regulation basketball game and is commonly abbreviated "SF". Small forwards are typically somewhat shorter, quicker, and leaner than power forwards and centers, but on occasion are just as tall. The small forward position is considered to be perhaps the most versatile of the five main basketball positions. Small forwards are primarily responsible for scoring points and also often as secondary or tertiary rebounders behind the power forward and center. (Taken from Wikipedia)

**Power forward (PF)** is a position in the sport of basketball. The position is referred to in playbook terms as the four position and is commonly abbreviated "PF". It has also been referred to as the "post" position. Power forwards play a role similar to that of center in what is called the "post" or "low blocks". They typically play offensively with their backs towards the basket and position themselves defensively under the basket in a zone defense or against the opposing power forward in man-to-man defense. The power forward position entails a variety of responsibilities, one of which is rebounding. (Taken from Wikipedia)

**That's all for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how it went. Was it good? Was it bad? Was there something that I could have added? Could have taken out? Please review. I would appreciate the feedback. Have a nice day.**

**This is FullReverse. Until next time...**


	2. A Chance to Prove

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonder franchise that is the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That all goes to Rick Riordan, though now, I think I want a piece of the property. I am in need of some money, not much, just enough to keep me from being broke. Lol, just kidding. Rick Riordan can keep the franchise. I am good with writing fanficiton. At least here, I can spread the mutual Nicercy love everywhere. C:**

**A/N: So, I am back again with the second chapter. I was absolutely amazed by the number of favorites, follows, and reviews (maybe not so much that, but I was still happy). I was so surprised to see this story so well like, especially when I wrote it on a whim. **

**Note: Title has been changed. The previous title was written on a whim. This one seemed more practical. I don't know why. :3**

**Warnings: Language, Characters That Are Out Of Character, etc.**

**Status: 2 chapters out of ?.**

**FullReverse presents...**

* * *

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**II. A Chance to Prove**

**When you've got something to prove, there's nothing greater than a challenge." - Terry Brennan**

* * *

"Are you really letting two _transfers _join the basketball team?" The words "transfers" was said in a tone of disgust. Percy turned around in the midst of taking out his books from his backpack and shrugged, though the dark gleam in his eyes said otherwise about his nonchalant manner.

"Why not? They obviously seem like experienced players. I don't see anything bad about it," he said with a hint of a smile. "Nico seems nice." The last sentence was quietly spoken, barely above a whisper. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop thinking about the Italian. It made him blush just picturing the guy's gorgeous smile and piercing gaze that seemed to stare straight into your soul. Gods, he was whipped.

"Oh, seaweed brain," he heard a familiar voice chide. He turned to see Annabeth sitting across from him, shaking her head. "You only met him today and you're already smitten with him." Percy's face exploded in a rosy pink hue.

"No, I'm not," he denied fervently. "I am not!"

Annabeth just continued to shake her head. "Just keep thinking that, seaweed brain. You and I know well enough that I'm right and you're just in denial."

Percy pouted and crossed his arms, knowing fully well that he couldn't win. "You know me too well."

"Of course, I do," Annabeth replied with a laugh. "I've been with you and Leo ever since preschool."

"That means nothing," Percy dismissed. "I can't do the same with you."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's a woman thing, then." The _you really are just that oblivious _was left unsaid.

Percy just shook his head, rolling his eyes. Changing the subject, he casually added, "Did you hear about Jason, Nico's best friend?"

"I know what you're doing," Annabeth realized with a glare.

Percy just stared innocently at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth made a face, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. What about Jason?" She knew that Percy was doing this to lose her focus on him and it irritated her greatly, but there was really nothing she could do. _'He's too stubborn for his own good.' _Not only that, but she knew that being in the spotlight bothered him, so she decided not to press any further. At least, for the moment, anyways.

"Leo has a crush on him," Percy informed. Annabeth grinned.

"Like how you have a crush on Nico?" she teased. Percy gave "the look," the one he always had when he was annoyed and she deflated. "Sorry, seaweed brain. Couldn't resist. Now, back to Leo."

"So, Leo had a crush on Jason," continued Percy, almost gleefully. "And, the guy is dropping hints that he likes him back."

Annabeth grinned. "Guess you're not the only one with a case of love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" Percy repeated, seemingly incredulous. "You can't be serious, Annabeth." Love at first sight sounded wonderful, but it was too wonderful, too whimsical. Lust at first sight, or even simple attraction would be better ways to describe it.

"Oh, Percy. I'm dead serious." He groaned. '_And, that's what I'm worried about.'_

"You're in love."

"I am not in love with Nico," he declared a little too loudly. A book fell to the floor with a thud and Percy looked up to see the whole class staring at him. He blushed at the scrutinizing gaze and shrunk back against his seat, trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth yelled, defending Percy. "You heard nothing. This is none of your business." The class nodded mutely, fearing the wrath of the blonde. Everyone knew of Annabeth's infamous temper when provoked and would rather not be on the receiving end of it. They shuddered at memory of Luke Castellan's bout with Annabeth's anger. He couldn't sit down for a week.

"Thanks, wise girl."

"No problem, seaweed brain," she dismissed with a smile. "Now, back to you. Don't deny it. You may have escaped the subject earlier, but I'm not letting you get away so easily again. You are in love with Nico."

"I am not in love with him," Percy denied once again. "I don't even like him _that _much.

"Your mind thinks one thing, but your heart and that blush on your face say otherwise." Percy reached up to touch his cheeks and found them to be warm. _'Dammit, traitorous body.' _

"Okay," he said. "So, what if I do like him? There's no way he'll like me back." _'And, I don't even know if this is like, let alone love. What if it's just lust or infatuation? And, I don't even know if the guy is gay or bisexual.' _

Annabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes. "And, there you go again. Acting so pessimistic. There's always a chance. You know that."

"But…" Percy couldn't seem to find the words to express his worry.

"But, what?" Annabeth pressed. Percy shook his head.

"It's nothing." _'Damn right, it's nothing,' _Annabeth thought sarcastically. _'This crush of yours is nothing special.' _

"What is it? I know there's something troubling you, seaweed brain."

Percy sighed resignedly. There was no escaping it now. "What if he's straight?"

"With you being as delectable as you are, there is no way any guy wouldn't go gay for you."

"Annabeth! Be serious!"

"Sorry," she apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "Just don't stress over it. He may be straight. He may be bi. He may be pansexual for all you know. We won't know until we find out."

"How will we find out?" Percy asked. _'When did Annabeth get so positive?' _"I can't just ask for his sexuality in the middle of practice. I don't want to see his reaction when I pop the question."

"That's not how you do it, seaweed brain. You have no tact," Annabeth chided with a teasing smile. "You have to soften the guy first, then pop the question."

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said, still not sounding apologetic. "Couldn't help myself."

"You can never help yourself," Percy muttered. Annabeth just smiled at him. She loved teasing him. He had the funniest reactions.

'So, are you going to ask him?" she pressed, watching him closely.

Percy shook his head. "You're not help. I'm not going to ask him. There are others way to know what his sexual orientation is other that just asking him. And besides, Mr. Apollo is here."

"Percy.."

"No, I really mean it," he said, pointing towards the front of the class. A striking blonde with brilliant blue eyes in a dashing suit walked up to the front desk, a mega-watt smile plastered on his face. "Apollo just arrived." Annabeth looked up to see the boy was right and glared at the boy.

"This discussion isn't over," she hissed. "We'll talk later. You're not avoiding this."

Percy just smiled innocently, waving at her. "Bye, Annabeth. You should get to your seat before the bell rings."

"This isn't over, Percy." Percy nodded and sighed, as he watched Annabeth slink towards her seat. _'I know, Annabeth, I know. But, what can I do? There's no way he'll like me back, if I have feelings for him, that is. I don't stand a chance, anyways.'_

. . .

"Hey, Jackson, Valdez," Coach La Rue called, his voice gruff. "We need to talk." Percy and Leo jogged up to the man, panting softly. They had been running their laps around the gym, before Ares called them up.

"What's up, coach?"

"Don't what's up ne, Valdez," Ares growled. "What's this I hear about letting transfer join the team?" His face was flushed with anger, purpling to a hideous puce. Percy gulped, making a mental not to piss off Ares or his daughter, Clarisse.

He frowned. "Who said anything about them joining the team yet? They're just trying out. After try outs, we'll see where their abilities lie."

"Good. I don't want to hear any more of this bullshit from anyone, you hear me? I've had enough to deal with as it is. If I hear one peep from anyone concerning your team that isn't a compliment, your position as captain.." Here, he paused and glanced at Leo. "And co-captain, will be questioned. I expect nothing less than perfect, especially when Nike is not here. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Percy and Leo chimed, saluting the man. Ares nodded at the two of them, seemingly satisfied, and walked off. _'Probably to scare the freshmen,' _Percy mused with a snort.

"I expect nothing less than perfect," Leo mimicked, standing tall and sporting an angry expression, though he couldn't make himself turn purple. It was anyone's guess how one could turn such a hideous shade of purple. "Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Don't listen to him," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Coach he may be, but it's in name only. And besides, he isn't even our coach. We just have to wait until Coach Nike gets back. Then, he'll be shipped back to football."

"Serves them right," Leo remarked. "Someone needs to tell them that just because they're in the football team doesn't mean that they rule the school." Percy nodded in agreement. Football players were usually extremely cock with the rare exception of a few genuinely nice guys. It gave a bad reputation to those in sports.

"Hey, captain," Frank Zhang, one of the soon-to-be-centers, addressed. "There are two people looking for you."

"Who are they?" Percy's eyes narrowed curiously.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. They never said their name."

"What do they look like?" Leo asked.

"Umm… one was a blonde with blue eyes and a black-haired guy with black hair, pretty generic if you ask me," the Asian described. "Oh! And, one of them was Italian. He has a strong accent." _'Not so generic, after all,' _Leo mused. _'How anyone can call those two generic is beyond me, but then again, Frank is straight.' _

"Nico and Jason," Percy murmured. "So, they're here." A smirk curved his lips.

The tall Asian stared at Percy in confusion. "Who's here?"

"Those two," Leo said with a shrug, "are trying out to be a small forward and a power forward on our team. The gods know we need the members."

Everyone knew that the Elites were strong, but small. Their numbers were never more than the bare minimum of 10. And this year, it had been only 8 people who signed up to join the team. They needed two more to make a full roster and a month into school, there seemed to be no hope. At least, not until Nico and Jason came to Elysium. _'Now, we have a chance,' _Percy thought. _'To claim our throne once again and to get revenge.'_

"If those two make the team," Percy speculated, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as if in thought. "We can reclaim our throne." He gently released his lip and smirked. "The Elites will reign again."

"There's no way we'll lose to anyone," Leo added. "Especially not to the Titans."

The Titans basketball team belongs to Tartarus Academy, one of the notoriously rich schools known to buy their way through championships. Their members have skill - at least, to some extent – but, they mostly replied on dirty tricks and unsportsmanlike conduct to win games. Every member of the team had been ejected out a game at least once, if not more. There hasn't been a player on the enemy team left unharmed in years. No one escaped the game unscathed, whether hurt physically or emotionally.

Last year in Percy and Leo's sophomore year, their captain at the time, Luke Castellan, had been seriously injured by Kronos, the Titan's own captain, and hadn't been able to play basketball for months. Luke hadn't been the same since. He lost his spark and love for the game. It led him to quitting the team and basketball, vowing that he would never play again.

"They'll play for what they did to Luke," Percy declared. "We'll have our revenge."

"We'll crush them," Frank decided, glowering at the memory of their defeat. "Like, how they crushed us last year."

Percy grinned maliciously. "The Titans will pay. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold."

. . .

"Captain!" Connor and Travis Stoll exclaimed, encircling their arms around Percy's neck in an affectionate (and frankly, annoying) manner. They pulled him to the side with a grin.

"So, what's this we hear?" Connor asked, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "About the news transfer students trying out for the team."

"Not only that," Travis added. "But also trying out for our captain and co-captain's heart."

Percy blushed. "Where did you hear that? Did Annabeth tell you?"

"No, but you just did," the Stolls chimed, grinning when Percy glared at them.

"Jokes aside," Travis stated, his expression somber. "Do you think these guys have a chance?"

Percy shrugged. "They sure sound confident, but I'm not really sure. We can only hope. Did you… did you manage to convince Luke?"

Travis and Connor shook their heads miserably, a melancholy expression on their usually cheerful faces and their eyes downcast. "Luke.. he declined. He says that he's sorry, Percy, but he isn't going to play again. What happened last year destroyed him. It broke his spirit. He hates the sport now, Captain. There's nothing we can do." Percy had never seen the Stolls look so down. The loss of Luke had affected everyone, but it hurt the twins most of all. They had looked up to their half-brother, as had everyone on the team. It was saddening to see their captain, so strong and unyielding, break down before their very sight. The sight was beyond heart-breaking. They could only share their sentiments, as Luke was carried away on a stretched. They lost the championship that day, but they will never forget that it was the day they also lost Luke.

"No," Percy disagreed with a heavy heart, remembering their loss. "We can still get revenge. We'll beat the Titans fair and square for Luke. Maybe, just maybe, he'll get some of his passion for basketball back. God knows he loved the sport."

"Percy!" The said captain turned around upon hearing his name and swiftly caught the basketball sailing through the air. He nearly had a frontal face collision with the ball, but it was thanks to the basketball skills he had honed through many years of practice that he had managed to catch it in time.

"What the hell, Leo?"

"Sorry to spoil your moment with the Stolls, Captain, but we have try-outs to commence. The guys are getting impatient."

Percy nodded and headed towards the court, waving goodbye to the Stolls, who waved weakly back with a sad smile. He dribbled the ball, smirking slightly. He wanted to test and see if the guy were really as good as they say. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. Even if, it was Luke, his role model, his idol.

Upon reaching the court, Percy was met with a complaint.

"What took you so long?" Jason complained, while Nico just sighed. "I thought captains are supposed to be on time?"

"We were.."

"Slightly distracted discussing a few things," Leo interjected, sending Percy a pointed look. Their captain just smiled apologetically and glanced over at Jason and Nico with a grin.

"Now that, we are here. How about we start the try-outs?" he declared, dribbling the ball methodically. "We'll give you some to warm up. Then, we're going up against us." He held up a fist to Leo who met him with his own fist in a glorified fist bump. They shared a smirk and grinned determinedly at the pair of transfer students. This was going to be fun.

"Good luck with that. You'll need it," a voice snorted. Jason and Nico turned around to see a boy dressed in the Elites uniform of royal blue and sterling silver, leaning casually against the wall.

"And, you are?" Nico took a step forward to take a closer look at the guy. He noticed that the guy had his hair styled to one side and underneath the fringe was a black eye patch with a skull and crossbones design. He quirked an eyebrow, but decided not to question it.

"Ethan Nakamura," the boy replied with a smirk.

"So, Ethan Nakamura," Jason huffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," he drawled, crossing his arms. "Considering that Percy and Leo are the best we have, I'd say that's enough of an answer."

Jason snorted. "Maybe, you're just weak."

"Grace.." Nico warned softly. "Watch what you're saying."

"What?" he retorted. "Maybe, it's true. What if they are just weak?"

Ethan's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't underestimate us. Percy and Leo may look weak to you, but I can assure you that they are not at all weak. We may have been stronger in the past with Luke still around, but we are still a hell lot stronger than you say we are."

"Don't mention his name," a voice growled. Loud footsteps echoed through the gym, causing Nico and Jason to turn around. A blonde with striking blue eues was glaring at them, dressed in the same uniform as Ethan. "And you, don't you dare call us weak. Even without _him, _we are still strong."

"Still can't say his name, can you?" Ethan noted, but his tone was not mocking. It was just sad.

"Quitters like him don't deserve my attention," the blonde huffed bitterly, crossing his arms angrily.

"I wouldn't blame him, Octavian," Ethan muttered. "Kronos did a number on him. No one can survive that and still say that they love basketball." He shuddered. "I know I wouldn't."

"But, he still left," the blonde, whom they learned was Octavian, sighed resignedly. "He left the team. He left his family. And most of all, he.." The _he left me _was left unsaid, but it rang true in Ethan's ears. The Asian sighed and pulled Octavian away from the two transfer students. It already proved to be too much of an emotional day for his teammate.

But before he walked away, he said, "As I said before, I wish you good luck. You will need it. Percy and Leo aren't the easy opponents and neither are the rest of us." With that said, he walked away, pulling Octavian to where Percy and Leo were practicing, leaving a confused Jason and Nico behind.

"What the hell was that about?" Jason wondered. Nico shrugged and punched his best friend on the shoulder.

"Ow! What's that for? You punched my blocking arm, you bastard."

Nico frowned. "They might become our teammates one day. I know for a fact that they won't forget it. No one likes to be called weak, Jason."

"I know. I just.. the guy was acting cocky and it got on my nerves," Jason admitted, running a hand through his hair. "It kinda pissed me off, as if they were underestimating us."

"Maybe, we are a little," a voice interjected. "But, it's justified. You are up against two formidable opponents." Jason and Nico jumped in surprise. They turned to see yet another guy dressed in the Elites uniform, this time with smiling brown eyes and a stubble, grinning at them in amusement. He was spinning a basketball on his finger, balancing it delicately.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked, after he recovered from the scare. "And, don't do that. You scared me."

The boy chuckled. "My name is Grover Underwood. And, that was Ethan Nakamura and Octavian Simmons, in case you were wondering." He completely ignored Jason's last comment, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Who's Luke?" Nico wondered. "The two of them mentioned him once or twice."

Grover's expression fell, only to be replaced by a sad expression that was starting to get old. "Luke Castellan was our captain, the best we ever had, besides Percy. He quit last year due to a severe injury during our championship game. Luke hasn't been the same since. He lost his will to play the game and declared that he hated basketball."

"An injury and a loss did that to him?" inquired Jason. "I thought everyone on the team was strong. No offense."

"None taken," Grover dismissed. "Let's not talk about that. You have bigger things to worry about. You're up against Percy and Leo."

"So, we've been told," Jason noted dryly. "Countless times."

Grover chuckled. "You should practice. They are a force to be reckoned with, even without Luke."

"What positions do they play?"

"Shooting guard and point guard," Grover replied. "They shred through everyone's defense, like it's paper. You best be on your guard." He tossed Jason the ball. "Here, you can use this to practice. The half-court is ours. Have fun. And, good luck."

As Grover walked away to leave them to their practice, Jason groaned. "Why is everyone wishing us good luck?"

"Apparently," Nico replied, "we'll need it. Come on, let's go practice. God knows we need it." Jason nodded and tossed the ball seamlessly into the hoop. _Swish. _Nico caught the ball and dribbled to the three point line. He jumped backwards and threw the ball into a fadeaway shot. The Italian landed steadily on his feet and watched as the ball sailed through the hoop with a smirk. _'Perfect.' _

. . .

"Are you ready?" Percy asked, holding the basketball against his hip. He was already anticipating the battle, to see just how Jason and Nico were. He hoped that they would not disappoint.

"We're ready," Nico announced, as they took their places on the half-court.

"We will play for as long as is needed," Leo explained, cracking his neck and stretching exaggeratedly. "Until we can see the extent of your skill." Jason and Nico nodded, watching apprehensively, as Percy dribbled the ball rhythmically against the floor. He passed the ball to Leo and the game began.

The game was overwhelming to say the least. The other guys were right. They did need the good luck. Percy and Leo were forces to be reckoned with.

Percy was like a tidal wave, washing over the court. His movements were fluid, like a steadily flowing river. He was swift, but deadly, shooting the ball into the hoop from anywhere along the three-point line. It was hard to defend against him, since his reflexes were so quick, able to change directions in a matter of seconds, but it wasn't just him that posed as a problem. Leo was equally difficult to play against.

If Percy was a tidal wave, then Leo was a raging firestorm. His movements were unpredictable, but fluid nonetheless. He was obviously the playmaker, passing the ball to Percy with deadly accuracy at lightning speed. Right from the start, he had devised Percy to play a run and gun offensive style for this game. They had managed to break through their defense with some resistance and scored a multitude of points on them.

It was overall an overwhelming game to Percy and Leo's favor, but they had put up their best fight. Towards the end, they were able to block most of their attempts to shoot, letting only a few shots go through. It got a lot easier, once they got used to the style of play that Percy and Leo had, but they knew that it was only a matter of time before they switched up again, but luckily, the game had ended.

"Nice job," Percy congratulated, slightly panting from the exertion. "Not many people can keep up with our pace from the start. You did better than many of the people that have been pitted against us."

Jason stared at him hopefully. "So, does that mean?"

Percy nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, that means that you made the team. Welcome to the Elites."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I may have used some terms wrong, so please correct me if I did.**

**Basketball Terms Mention in this Chapter-**

**Center: **The **center**, colloquially known as the **five** or the **post**, is one of the standard positions in a regulation basketball game and is commonly abbreviated "C". The center is normally the tallest player on the team, and often has a great deal of strength and body mass as well. A typical NBA center is usually 6'9" (2.06 m) or taller.

In many cases, the center's primary role is to use his or her size to score and defend from a position close to the basket. A center who possesses size along with athleticism and skill constitutes an unparalleled asset for a team. The centers are also generally the players who are chosen to take jump balls.

**Power Forward: **Also known as the four position, the power forward plays a role similar to that of the center, down in the "post" or "low blocks". On offense, they are often the team's most versatile traveler, being able to score close to the basket while also being able to shoot mid-range jump shots from 12 to 18 feet from the basket. On defense, they are required to have the strength to guard bigger players close to the basket, while having the athleticism to guard quick players away from the basket. Most power forwards tend to be more versatile than centers since they can be part of plays, being that they are not always in the low block. In the NBA, power forwards usually range from 6 feet 8 inches (2.03 m) to 7 feet 0 inches (2.13 m).

**Small Forward: **The small forward (**SF**) is known as the **three** position. The small forward position is considered to be perhaps the most versatile of the main five basketball positions. Versatility is key for small forwards due to the nature of its role, which is sometimes similar to that of a power forward, but more often resembles the role of a shooting guard. Thus, the small forward and shooting guard positions are often interchangeable.

Small forwards have a variety of assets, such as quickness and strength inside. One common thread between all kinds of small forwards is an ability to "get to the line" and draw fouls by aggressively attempting (post up) plays, lay-ups, or slam dunks. As such, accurate foul shooting is a common skill for small forwards, many of whom record a large portion of their points from the foul line. Small forwards should be able to do a little bit of everything on the court, typically playing roles such as swingmen but also as point forwards and defensive specialists. Examples of well-known versatile small forwards include Kevin Durant and Lebron James. In the NBA, small forwards usually range from 6 feet 6 inches (1.98 m) to 6 feet 10 inches (2.08 m).

**Point Guard: **The point guard,[1] also known as the one, is typically the team's best ball handler and passer. Therefore, they often lead their team in assists and steals. They are often quick and are able to hit shots either outside the three-point line or in the paint, largely depending on the player's skill level. Point guards are looked upon as the "floor general" or the "coach on the floor". They should study the game and game film to be able to recognize the weaknesses of the defense, and the strengths of their own offense. They are responsible for directing plays, making the position equivalent to that of play-making midfielder in association football, setter in volleyball, quarterback in American football, or center in ice hockey. Good point guards increase team efficiency and generally have a high number of assists. An example of point guard is Chris Paul who leads his team in assists. Point guards are often shorter or smaller players. They are often referred to as dribblers or play-makers. Point guards have to be good at dribbling. In the NBA, point guards usually range from 6 feet 0 inches (1.83 m) to 6 feet 4 inches (1.93 m).

**Shooting Guard: **The shooting guard, also known as the two, is usually one of the team's most versatile players, being bulky like the Forwards, yet fast like the Point Guard. Besides being able to shoot the ball, shooting guards tend to have good ball handling skills and the ability to drive the ball to the net, often creating their own shots off the dribble. A versatile shooting guard will have good passing skills, allowing him to assume point guard responsibilities. A well known shooting guard, Dwyane Wade has a unique style of scoring points where he dribbles the ball towards the defender and comes to a sudden stop. Wade then steps back to create space and shoots the shot to score. On defense, shooting guards are often tasked with defending the opponent's strongest perimeter threat. In the NBA, shooting guards usually range from 6 feet 4 inches (1.93 m) to 6 feet 8 inches (2.03 m).

**Run and Gun:** In basketball, **run and gun** is a fast, freewheeling style of play that features a high number of field goal attempts that results in high-scoring games.[1][2][3] The offense typically relies on fast breaks while placing less emphasis on set plays.[2][4] A run-and-gun team typically allows a large number of points on defense as well.[4][5]

**I hope I don't have to add these terms often. The articles are taken from Wikipedia, of course, and I do not own anything. **

**That is all for this chapter, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Until next time, FullReverse~**


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians franchise. That all belongs to Rick Riordan and whoever he is associated with. I am merely borrowing the characters and their personalities. I also don't own the Kuroko no Basket. I just used them as a small reference to basketball here and there. I'm just here to spread the Nicercy love. C:**

**A/N: I'm sorry. Je regrette. Midispiace tanto. Es tut mir leid. Perdón. Извините, что я. ごめんなさい****. 미안해****. Xin lôi. 很抱歉****. I'm really, really sorry. . I haven't updated in a while. I lost interest along the way (wince). But, I managed to get some inspiration these days. It's been so long. My writing style may have changed. I accidentally deleted most of my writing, so I had to take this from memory. I hope it's good. Thank you guys for still sticking with me. Shoutouts to Nai Hyuku for making me want to write again. I didn't want to disappoint you, but this is the best I could do. Once again, thank you for staying with me.**

**Warnings: Language, Characters That are Out of Characters, Abuse of Italics, Lack of Line Breaks etc.**

**Status: 3 out of ?**

(where is the line break?)

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**III. Crush**

**_verb_** **deform, pulverize, or force inwards by compressing forcefully.** **_ noun_**__ __ ** a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate. **__

(again, where are you?)

There was a white building that Annabeth dared not to go these days, since it bared harsh memories that she wanted to forget. Memories of Luke, of the boy she once called - no, the boy she _still_ called her friend. But today was different (or so, she told herself). Today, she would finally be able to open that door. Her hand strayed on the knob, hesitating to turn it. She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth. _'I can do this. I _will_ do this.' _And with that, she opened the door slowly, almost as if delaying the inevitable.

"Luke?" Annabeth called out softly, her voice lingering after the end of his name like there was more she wanted to say. She spoke so quietly that it was almost blocked out by the sounds of the video games, but he still heard nonetheless.

"Annabeth," Luke greeted back, slight irritation slipping into his tone of voice. He hated when people spoke to him like that, whether they intended it or not. It sounded like they were pitying him. And, he hated pity, especially coming from those he considered his closest friends, his family.

"What are you doing here, wise girl?" he asked, deciding to use her pet name for old times' sakes. Tearing his eyes from the video game he had been playing, he glanced over at Annabeth. The girl had her lips pressed into a thin line, expressing her worry. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn't need anyone's concern or pity.

"I just wanted to visit you," came her tentative reply. "It's been a while since we've talked, Luke." _'So, it was force of habit,' _he thought bitterly. _'She doesn't care.' _

"It's only been a month," he noted indifferently. "It hasn't been that long."

Annabeth shrugged and studied the posters of the various video games that hung around the club room, anything to avoid looking Luke in the eye. He was paler than she remembered with dark bags under his eyes. She knew he hasn't forgotten. No one on the team had forgotten. The loss had hit them all very hard.

"It is for me," she added. "A lot has happened since then. The team has been recruiting for a while."

"What team? The _basketball_ team?" His tone practically dripped with loathing. "I hate basketball. I'm not going back. I'm _never _going back."

"Two transfer students tried out for the team, Annabeth continued, like she hadn't heart what Luke said. "They might be pretty good, who knows? Percy and Leo are already enamored by them. I'm sure they'll gain a couple victories under their belt."

"Not the championship cup?" Luke asked, his tone almost mocking. His placid face had no expression, but the clenched fist on his video game controller said otherwise.

"Have you forgotten?" she replied almost rhetorically. Of course, he remembered. He would always remember. "You know why they can't win the cup. The same thing stopped you guys from winning last year - the Titans."

"No, I haven't forgotten. How could I forget?" His voice was impossibly soft. "I'll never be able to forget."

"Neither will Percy or Leo," she added with a frown. "They want revenge, Luke. They want to avenge their loss." The _of you_ was left unsaid.

"It's just a stupid game. Why does it matter?"

"They want revenge for _you_!" Her voice rose considerably. "The crushing defeat did hit them hard, but they also lost you. And, they think beating the Titans will bring you back. The idiots."

"No. I - I can't go back. I'm injured for fuck's sake. I can't play basketball again. Not against a team like that. Not _ever_. They can't win. They have to understand that. They CAN'T win. It's no use. A hand rubbed his knee almost subconsciously, where it had been broken during the championship game, while the other was clenched in a fist, as if in pain. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he flinched, pushing her away. With a guilty expression, she pressed on, "But, they will listen to you."

"Once they set their minds onto something, they won't stop until it's done," Luke said with a sigh, once he calmed down on his own. "I'm glad their will hasn't been broken yet. They're strong."

"You're strong, too, Luke." _'Stronger than you ever know.'_

"No, I'm not, Annie. Really, I'm not. Can't you see? I'm weak, pathetic. I got an injury and gave up. I gave up.. on the sport that I loved the most." He sounded so heartbroken that Annabeth had to hold back a sob. It hurt to see her friend in so much pain, but it hurt even more to see that she couldn't do a single thing to help.

"What did they do to you?"

"Kronos was my _friend_." Luke spat the word like it was an unruly taste in his mouth and smiled ruefully. Then, he detailed how he met him at a basketball camp during the summer and was instantly smitten. With his basketball skills, no less (and, also no more). Kronos was extremely talent at the sport, almost prodigal, but he didn't like to play. It bored him, having nothing worth of a challenge.

"Until he met you, right?" Annabeth guessed when he paused.

Luke shrugged. "You can say that," he replied, not exactly confirming, but not denying it either. "I was different from what he was used to. I immediately caught his attention with my ability to play any position. A gift from my father, a jack of all trade, master of nothing." He sneered at those words, not even bothering to mask the contempt he had for Hermes, his jerk of a father.

With a long, labored sigh, he pushed the thoughts of Hermes away and continued his story. He told Annabeth of how Kronos pursued him - in more ways than one - and how he always reject those advances. Basketball was the only thing on his mind then. _'Oh, how thing have changed,'_ he thought.

"We became .. acquaintances, or something close to that," he continued, "Then, camp ended and we went our separate way. Before we left, he told he was going to Tartarus Academy and planning to join the Titans. He invited me to join, too, like a fucking sidekick, but I declined. I wasn't stupid." Here, he chuckled, almost darkly. "I knew of Tartarus' reputation. So, I _stupidly_ told him of my plans to join Elysium High and the team, the Elites.

"I didn't meet him again until the championship game last year and you know how that fucking went. I wasn't surprised to see him leading the Titans. It was almost expected of him. I told him to play fair game, even though I knew fully well that it would be anything, but fair. I knew we were going to lose the moment Kronos stepped on to the court. He knew it, too, but he still didn't hesitate to use every dirty trick in the book. They absolutely destroyed (italics) us. Kronos and his minions toyed with the whole team. He wasn't even playing seriously. They took us apart, Annie. Destroyed the individual playstyle of each player and used it against them. Everyone was riddled with injuries, but we still persevered. I had to sit out because of my knee injury. I had to watch my own team crash and _burn_. And, I couldn't do a single thing." He choked back a sob and shouldered on retelling the game. '_Why couldn't he see how strong he was?'_

"And, you know what was the most degrading? They gave us the chance to score at the last second. A fucking buzzer beater [1], some kind of cruel mercy. And just when I thought we were going to score - maybe, soften the loss just a little - they took that away from us, too. That's what they did to me, wise girl. That's what they fucking did to me." His voice held so much repressed anger, but there was a tone of helplessness as well. He didn't waver as he told his story, but his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

When Annabeth had nothing to say (she shocked beyond speech), he laughed bitterly. "Now, maybe you understand why I gave up. I loved basketball, but after that, I had no will to play anymore. I failed the team, my (italics) team, as captain. I let them all down. I am not worthy to be their captain."

"No," Annabeth asserted, shaking her head. "They still think of you as their captain."

"But, I'm not him. Not anymore. I'm not Captain Castellan anymore. He disappeared. He's gone and he's never coming back. Percy and Leo want revenge for Captain Luke Castellan. I'm just Luke. I am powerless to stop them, just like you." The last statement stung, but Annabeth pushed the hurt aside. There were better things to dwell on.

"You still have to try-"

"Try?" he interrupted, his voice cold. "Maybe, they just have to learn, Annie. They have to learn that life isn't sunshine and rainbows. It will repeatedly push you down, until it seems like you can't go on anymore. Either they learn that the hard way, or they give up all on their own."

"Don't you care about them at all?" she accused, her hair whipping around wildly in her anger. "Don't they mean anything to you?" Luke was quiet, almost as if contemplated the thought. But, Annabeth already knew the answer. Of course, he cared. How could he not?

"Of course, I care," he finally replied, reminiscent of her previous thought. He sounded terribly bittersweet and it clenched at her heart. "I still care. I never stopped caring."

"But, you're leaving them to their own devices."

"I'm not the same guy I once was, Annie. I can't do the things I used to before. Hell, I can't even play one position on the court without breaking down - much less play all of them. I can barely run, as it is. It's for the best. They have to realize that their idea of revenge is futile on their own. If not, then nothing can change their mind. All we can do is hope. Hope that they won't -" Here he choked back a sob and merely let his voice trail of, but Annabeth still heard what was left unsaid. _Hope that they won't become like me._

"Luke.." she called out softly, gut-wrenching sorrow filling her heart.

"Just leave, Annabeth," he pleaded, turning his chair around. "Please." Annabeth winced at the video game music piercing through the still air, but she nodded. She turned to leave. And if she saw the stray tear that streamed down his cheek, she never said a word.

. . .

"How did your day go, boys?" Sally asked, only to shake her head when she received mumbles in return. Percy and Leo were currently trying to figure out their team roster and it was going quite well, despite them having close to no experience leading a team.

"Your mother asked a question, Percy," Poseidon reminded, amused at the boys' lack of attention. Percy's head whipped around to see his parents at the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, mom," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was an interesting day."

"Seconded," agreed Leo.

Poseidon raised a bemused eyebrow. "Interesting? Do tell."

"There were some transfers who tried out for the team." Percy shrugged. "Nothing special." He tried to contain his blush at the thought of Nico, but failed miserably, cursing mentally at the reaction the Italian had elicited. Poseidon grew even more amused and Percy blushed harder in mortification.

"There was sure something special about Grace and di Angelo," Leo muttered. "That's for sure."

"I think Percy and Leo have a _crush_," Sally said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, what?"

"Mom!"

Sally blinked. "What? Am I wrong? I've known both of you since you were in diapers. I know a crush when I see one."

"Don't deny it," Poseidon teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "And, who are the lucky boys? What are they like? Are they cute?" He chuckled heartily at the resounding cries of "Mr. J!" and "Dad". It was nice to see that they were still embarrassed about their crushes, still his boys in a sense. They only became terribly shy (even more so than before), after coming out to their parents that they were, in fact, gay and preferred men. While it was cute to see them blushing and in denial, Poseidon wanted them to be comfortable with their attraction and with telling other people about it. He just wants the best for his kids (even if Leo isn't his).

"Dad!" Percy's lip curled into a petulant pout. "That's embarrassing."

"His name is Nico di Angelo. He's Italian or something like that. Hot accent. I'd say he's pretty cute." Leo listed, smirking when Percy blushed harder after each detail.

"And, Leo's crush?"

"His name is Jason Grace. Typical blue-eyed, blonde-haired gorgeous boy that is totally Leo's type." He just grinned when the said boy glared at him and continued on. "Has a slight accent that I can't place, but it's pretty cute. He is easy on the eyes, real easy. Tall, too."

"Just be careful, okay?" Sally advised, once the details sunk in. Even though she was excited to hear the news, there was still some worry. "I don't want you two to get hurt. You only met them today. Take your time to see if they really are all they seem."

"Yes, mom." Percy sighed. "It's just a stupid crush anyways. It'll probably pass soon."

"Or, it won't," Poseidon pointed out. "You two are pretty smitten already." He chuckled when he got twin blushes in return. _'Ah, young love.'_

"Enough of this crush talk," Leo averted. "I believe it's time for dinner." Sally and Poseidon opened their mouths to say something, but taking a quick glance at the clock proved Leo to be right. They fixed Leo with an eyebrow raise, but obliged with the subject change.

"Are you staying over for dinner?"

Leo nodded. "Nyssa, Jake, and Beckendorf are at the garage helping dad. I have nothing to do at home and I'd rather not cook."

"Better you not. You almost burned the house down," Percy teased with a grin.

"That was one time!" They stared at each other for a second and broke into peals of laughter. Percy's parents joined in with a smile.

"Time for dinner, I guess," Sally said, after the laughter stopped. "I can't wait to break Tyson and Triton the news. Our baby boys have a crush!"

Percy and Leo just groaned. _Here we go again._

. . .

"How was your first day of school, boys?" Persephone asked. Nico and Jason barely glanced up from their homework and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," came Nico's short reply, but the boy didn't elaborate further. Jason just shrugged and continued scribbling on his worksheet. Persephone frowned. The boys were so tight-lipped. They had never taken well to her, especially after Maria had died. _'And, it had been so long ago, too,'_ she thought with a sigh. _'You would think that I would start to grow on them..'_

"How about you, girls?" she wondered, moving onto Hazel and Bianca. _'At least, these two like me.'_

"Wonderful," Hazel replied, smiling at her step-mother. "Everyone is so nice at Elysium High. And, the teachers are great, too."

"I really like this school," Bianca said. "I already made some new friends."

Persephone smiled, happy to see that the kids were happy, but a little saddened that every passing day; the boys hated her, while the girls adored her. Was it too much to ask for all of their acceptance? "That's great. Dinner will be read in half an hour. I'll call you when it's done. And, please don't bother your father. He had a long day at the office." She gave each of the girls a kiss and the boys a gentle smile (which they pointedly ignored) and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. As soon as she left, Bianca turned to Nico and Jason with a frown.

"Why don't you two like her? She's really nice. She's trying really hard to be our step-mother," she said, glaring at them. "Why are you making this so hard?"

"Because she isn't mamma [2]," Nico replied, almost yelling back at her. "She isn't like her and she never will be."

"That's because she isn't," Hazel pointed out. "You have to face the truth one day, fratello [3]. Mamma died years ago. I know it hurts and I miss her, too, but you have to give her a chance."

"Frankly, I think she reminds me too much of Hera," Jason remarked. "Hera was like this, too, trying really hard to earn our trust, but as you can see, she revealed her true colors, once we grew to like her."

Bianca shook her head. "Not everyone is like her. Hera is Hera. She's a bitch, to be said bluntly, but Persephone isn't like that. You're judging her, before you even give her much of a chance."

"Come, Jason," Nico called. "Let's go to my room. We're not having this discussion." The two packed up their school supplies quickly and exited the room with Hazel and Bianca glaring after them.

"You can't escape the truth forever, Nico!" Hazel yelled after them. "This isn't over!" With a sign, she shared an exasperated look with Bianca and muttered, "Boys."

. . .

"Once the door to Nico's room was shut and locked for good measure, Jason dropped his books and jumped onto Nico's bed. He bounced gleefully for a few moments, before settling down, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Can I stay over tonight?" he asked, his voice soft, contrary to his usual loud and brash volume. "I don't want to go home."

"I'll have to ask papà [4] if you can sleep over tonight," Nico replied, a little concerned. "But, I'm sure he'll let you. What's wrong? Why don't you want to go home?"

"The same reasons as always," Jason muttered, "Hera and dad are fighting again."

Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "What are they arguing about this time?" He knew first hand that Hera and Zeus had a dysfunctional relationship. It always seems to cease in the Grace household.

"Me and Thals," came the blonde's subdued reply. "Hera wants us to go to a prestigious high school, but dad didn't want us to miss the high school experience that only public schools could offer, or some shit like that. She got really pissed when he enrolled us to Elysium without her permission. 'A subpar school,' she had called it. God, I hate that woman. I don't even know why dad married her."

"But, she made you and Thalia."

Jason snorted. "The only thing she was good for; she made us. Hera just wants a perfect family, a perfect marriage, everything perfect. She doesn't even care about us. I bet she doesn't even care for dad." Nico opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden knock on the door interrupted what he was about to say.

"Nico? Jason?" they heard a distinctly familiar voice call. "Can I come in?" _'Papà.'_

"Yeah, you can come in," Nico said, standing up. He walked over to the door and unlocked it with a click. It opened to reveal a tired looking Hades.

"I thought you were working or resting?" asked Nico with a frown.

Hades sighed. "Persephone and I had a talk, Nico. Your behavior is unacceptable. You do not treat your mother that way."

"_Step_-mother," Nico corrected. "She's not mamma."

"She's very upset, bambino," Hades said quietly. "It's been a while. Maria is a better place. Her death had hurt us all, but it's time to move on." Nico didn't reply. Instead, he just sat down by the wall, crossing his arms in a petulant manner. _'He's just like Maria,' _Hades mused. _'Stubborn and childish to a fault.'_

"Uncle Hades? Can I stay over tonight?" Jason asked, hoping to steer the subject off of Persephone for the moment.

Hades turned to Jason curiously. "Of course, you can, Jason, but why? Is something going at home again?"

"Dad and H – mom," he cringed at the word, "are fighting again. I don't want to stay in the house."

"What about Thalia? Where is she staying?"

"At a friend's house," Jason replied, smiling faintly at Hades' kind inquiry. Zoë Nightshade or something like that. I don't know how she managed to get Hera to even accept, but she did."

The older di Angelo nodded in understand, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Even though it was a little suspicious that she was staying at a friend's house when it was her first day of school, he trusted her. She was 17, after all. "What's the matter this time? Is it money? Does Hera not have enough for her daily shopping spree?" His tone was mocking, obviously sharing Jason's dislike for the women.

"No, not this time," Jason said, shaking his head with a sigh. "I wish it was though. She wants us to be her perfect children, which means that we have to go to a prestigious school the moment we step foot in America. But, dad wouldn't let that happen. He enrolled us at Elysium without her knowing and she got really angry."

"I told him to divorce her before you guys got older, but he never listened," Hades mumbled. "He never listens. I knew Hera was bad news right from the beginning." He left the last lingering and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyways, you can stay. I'll have a talk with Zeus when I can. He needs to know of the situation."

"Thanks, Uncle Hades."

"No problem, Jason." Hades glanced at the wall clock and grinned. "No matter. It's time for dinner. And Nico, I want you to act civil around Persephone. We came to America to start anew. We came here for a change. I know you don't like her, but just give her a chance, bambino. You don't have to talk to her, but at least, try to be polite when you do."

Nico groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

"That's my boy," Hades cooed teasingly. "Now, come on. You don't want to be late Persephone made your favorite, seafood spaghetti." Hades tried not to chuckle when he saw Nico perk up, almost like a kid. _'If Persephone keeps this up, maybe he'll warm up to her, after all.' _

. . .

Nico sighed happily, as he leaned back against his pillows. The seafood spaghetti was, he begrudgingly admitted, quite delicious. Persephone was admittedly a pretty good cook. _'But not as good as mamma. No one is as good as mamma.'_

"I'm tired," Jason drawled. "We should get to bed. It's been a long day." He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his right hand and ruffled his hair with the other.

The Italian nodded in agreement, fending off a yawn of his own. "Yeah. But if every day was like this, I wouldn't really mind. As long as I get to see Percy."

"I wouldn't mind either," Jason agreed, "if I saw Leo every day. They are really cute and they seem like very nice people."

"Sweet and sincere, too," Nico added. He yawned and stretched his arms wide. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I want to meet Coach Nike. She seems like a nice woman."

Jason chuckled. "You want to see our fine captain, as well."

"As if you don't want to see Leo," Nico retorted.

"Touché. Now, let's go to sleep. I'm really tired." He settled into his makeshift bed on the floor and sighed happily, as he wrapped the thin covers over his frame. Nico just rolled his eyes, as he did the same in his bed.

"Night, Nico."

"Buona note [5], Jason."

. . .

"Afternoon, team," Percy greeted, bouncing a basketball distractedly. He seemed awfully spirited today, Nico noticed. He was always seen doing something for the team or trying to make sure that everything was in order. It was as if he was nervous for Coach Nike's return.

"Like, Percy said, good afternoon everyone." Leo, on the other hand, had no qualms about Nike's return. He had a certain bounce in his step that was strangely cute in Jason's eyes and he couldn't help, but stare at the adorable imp.

"Where's Coach?" the Stolls asked in unison.

Percy shifted nervously on his feet. "She's coming," he replied. "But, we have to make sure everything is perfect before she gets here." The others scrambled to clean up the equipment and tidy up the gym, but were interrupted by a warm, soothi8ng voice.

"There's no need to have everything perfect for me, Perce," she chided, clicking her tongue teasingly. "I don't need a lavish welcome. A simple 'welcome back' would suffice."

Percy broke into a gleeful grin, his nervousness forgotten. He dropped the basketball he had been dribbling and ran into Nike's open arms, hugging her tight. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." AS soon as those words left her lips, she was sandwiched in a giant group hug. Even Octavian joined in, albeit stiffly as first, before encircling his arms as tightly as the others. Towards the sides, Nico and Jason stood awkwardly, itching for something to do, as they watched the reunion of coach and team.

"And, who are these two?" she asked, breaking off the hug with a smile. "Two new members."

Percy nodded. "Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace, a small forward and a power forward."

"Wonderful additions to the team," Nike praised, turning to them. "It's a pleasure to have you on our team. As you probably already know, I am Coach Nike, your basketball coach. I was on a sick leave since the first week of school because of a terrible fly, but from now on, you'll be seeing more and more of me." She gave them a beam of a smile that they couldn't help, but return.

"I'm sure you'll be a great asset to our team," she added. Nico nodded and smiled. He couldn't help, but think that he wasn't the only one with assets. Percy had some nice _ass_ets, as well.

Coach Nike opened her mouth, about to say more, but the Stolls pounced on her.

"We missed you," Travis said. "Ares was no fun."

Connor nodded in agreement with a mock-pout. "He never let us get away with stealing – er,_ borrowing_ – his keys. And, he was so mean."

"They let Ares be in charge of you?" she asked incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's a _football _coach. That's his thing. He knows nothing about basketball. They don't know anything, do they, putting him as my substitute. Did he treat you guys right, while I was gone?"

Percy snorted. "Right? He expected us to be perfect. Didn't even like it when we allowed Nico and Jason or 'transfers' as he called them to try out for the team."

"The b-" Nike paused and smiled sheepishly, catching her mistake. "The idiot. He should have known better than that. He allows transfers, good transfers, in all the time. That guy just doesn't want guys to overshadow his stupid football team."

"Don't say that in front of him," Jason joked with a grin. He was starting to like this woman. "He'll have kittens."

Nike laughed. "Let him have kittens. They're cute. It will be a great improvement to his disposition." They all laughed, sharing their first happy moment together as a full team with their coach. But, she soon grew serious, her experience solemn with an excited gleam present in her eyes.

"That aside, we have a game coming up." That drew the team's attention.

"With who?"

She smirked. "With Good High School."

(I'm sorry)

**Well, that's all I have for this chapter. Such a comeback, right? *wink wink* **

**Anyways, here are some terms that I have used above:**

**Buzzerbeater: **In basketball, a **buzzer beater** is a shot taken before the game clock of a quarter expires but does not go in the basket until after the clock expires and the buzzer sounds. The term is normally reserved for baskets that beat an end-of-quarter buzzer but are sometimes referred to shots that beat the shot clock buzzer. If a player releases the ball before the buzzer sounds, the shot still counts if it goes in even though the clock expires before the ball goes through the hoop.

**Mamma**: Mom in Italian

**Papà:** Dad in Italian

**Bambino:** Baby

**The meanings are taken from the internet. If they are wrong, please tell me and I will fix it. **

**That's all for now, my duckies. I hope you enjoyed it. Review?**

**Until next time, FullReverse~**


	4. It's What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the PJaTO franchise, no matter how much I wish I did. But then, that would mean responsibilities, which I am trying to avoid, so no. I'm just hear to spread the Nicercy goodness or just slash in general. Boy's love is so underrated. It should be appreciated more.**

**A/N: Hellllllo! I am back with another chapter. Wasn't that fast? Well, I did have this chapter archived for a whilllle, but I never got around to it. Since it's summer, I have a lot of free time (which I should be doing my homework, but what they won't know won't hurt them), so I'm trying to update as fast as possible. I have the foundations for Chapter 5, so I'm sure it will be out before September. (hehehe, you know me, set expectations low, so there won't be any disappointment).**

**Warnings: Language (always, I curse like crazyy), Characters Being Out of Character (can't help it, I'm a Fanficition writer, not Rick Riordan), A Probably Terrible Description of Basketball, Child Abuse (but, it's not graphic, I'm not that kind of person, don't worry), and An Unhealthy Obsession with Luke (though, compared to some, it's not that unhealthy), Unbetaed (I used Word, does that count?), etc.**

**Please enjoy...**

(Veni, vidi, vici)

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**IV. It's What Friends Do**

**"It's what friends do for each other. We bear witness to the bad and the good of one another's lives." - Linda Steele**

(Veni, vidi, vici)

"Hey, Percy. Hey, Leo," Annabeth addressed with a hesitant smile. She had been cautious in approaching the boys, waiting until everyone (Jason and Nico were particularly insistent on saying for some reason? had left.

"Hey, Annabeth," they reciprocated, sounding a little tired. Practice had been extra vigorous today, once the game against Goode had been announced, but even more so when Percy declared their lineup. Everyone had been pumped to show what they could do and ended up overworking for their efforts. Coach had a good laugh about it afterwards and said, "Boys will be boys", after they complained about how exhausted they felt.

"Tiring practice?" she inquired.

Percy nodded, suppressing a yawn. "Yeah, pretty much. Why are you still at school? You never stay this long."

"I needed to talk to you." She paused and bit her lip. "Both of you."

Leo frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "About what?"

"It's about Luke."

Percy and Leo instantly perked up, their exhaustion forgotten. "What about Luke?"

"We were talking earlier," she began slowly. "I mentioned that you were going to talk revenge on the Titans." _'Straight to the point, Annabeth,' _she thought. _'Good, keep calm and keep going.'_

"And, what did he say?" Their voices were soft and lingering with a bittersweet undertone.

"He's against it. He wants you to give up," she told them, her voice going sad when she thought back to the conversation she had. "He doesn't want you to go through with it."

"Nothing is going to stop is," Leo declared. "Not even Luke, even if we are doing it for him."

"Are you listening to what you're saying? You're making no sense. Why would you do something for someone who doesn't want it?"

"It's for the best," Percy replied, his voice soft, reminiscent of Luke hours previous.

"But, you'll end up hurt. He only wants to protect you," Annabeth cried. "He said that you guys are strong and he doesn't want you to get injured, like he did. He doesn't want you to go through what he did. He doesn't want you to be broken down."

"That means Luke is still there, the old Luke," Percy decided, his voice filled with hope. "I know it's dangerous. There's a risk of us getting hurt and breaking down like he did, but we have to try. It's the least we can do for all he has done for us."

"Even if he said he failed you as a captain?"

"He will always be our Captain, wise girl," Percy said with a wistful smile. Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry. She can't do a single thing, after all. Luke turned out to be right. '_It is up to them. Fuck.'_

Leo smiled ruefully and patted her shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but we can't do what you want. Sometimes, a man's got to do what a man's got to do. I'm sorry, Annie." And with that, the two of them left Annabeth to her anguish, as they headed home. It had been a long day. Now, all they wanted to do was sleep and forget.

. . .

***ding dong***

"I got it!" Percy yelled. Looking at Leo, he said, "Wait here. I'm going to get the door. Don't miss me too much."

"Oh, Percy!" Leo cried mockingly. "What will I do without you?" Grinning, Percy headed towards the front door. Upon opening the door, his smiled dissipated, only to be replaced with a worried frown.

"O-Octavian?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. "What are you doing here?" The blonde looked like he had gone through hell and back. There was a darkening blue and black bruise around his left eye, while the right eye was slightly swollen around the corners, like he had been crying. The most worrying was the purpling bruise around his neck, suspiciously shaped like a hand. "Are you okay?"

Octavian shook his head. Of course, he wasn't. "Can't talk here." He glanced behind him, as if checking for someone. "Can… can I come in?"

"Please," Percy replied, a little distractedly. "Make yourself at home." He stepped aside for his teammate to walk in, noticing that the blonde was limping and favoring one leg. Octavian was also carrying a bulging duffel bag, as if he was staying somewhere overnight.

He led the other up to this room, where Leo was, and helped him get comfortable. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Maybe, an ice pack?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, but an ice pack would be nice," replied Octavian. He saw Leo and gave him a shaky grin. "Hey, Valdez."

"Hey, Simmons. What brings you over here?" asked Leo curiously. Octavian never visited anyone's house voluntarily alone (or, injured, for that matter). He always went with someone else, usually Luke or Ethan, but never, ever alone.

"I-I need a place to stay," Octavian said, a slight tremble in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Percy or Leo. They shared a worried expression and frowned.

"Why? Is something going on at home?" Percy asked cautiously. He didn't want to pry too much, in case the subject was too sensitive. It probably was, nonetheless. Anyone would be apprehensive talking about home when they were abused. _'Or so, I think he is abused. I sure hope I'm wrong.'_

"I can't live at that house anymore. That… that man… I can't live with him anymore. I just can't," he said, his frame shaking ever so slightly. "I can't."

"With who?" He had to ask to make sure, though he could guess just who it was.

"My dad…"

"Is he the one giving you these injuries?" Leo asked, catching on. He frowned at the realization and felt flashes of anger at the man who would do such a thing to his own child. "Was he the one who gave you the black eye?"

"And, the bruise on your neck, along with your leg injury?" Percy added quietly. "Is he?"

Octavian just nodded, not opting to reply. His face impassive on the subject, almost uncaring and indifferent, but his eyes, they were a different story. Those icy-blue eyes were now a stormy grayish blue, filled with pain and misery. The usual cocky smirk was replaced with the fervent worrying of his bottom lip. Whatever his father did, it caused enough damage to change him. Unless he was always like this and _they never knew._

"Does Luke know?" Percy asked. "Does he know about all of this at all?" He knew that the two were in an on-off relationship, but it only seemed right that Luke would know about this. After all, Luke was the closest person to Octavian, regardless of their relationship status.

Once again, Octavian shook his head. "No, he doesn't. I… I never told him."

"And, why?" Leo wondered. This was getting increasingly worrying.

"I-I didn't want to bother him," the blonde replied softly. He's always busy with his club and I just remind him of basketball, so I tried to avoid contact with him."

"But, he's your boyfriend," Percy argued. "You should tell him. It doesn't matter if he's busy. I'm sure he would push away his work to listen to you."

"He's right, Octavian. You should tell something about something like this. Whether or not you tell Luke isn't as important, but you should still tell someone. Maybe, they can help."

"I-" But before Octavian could reply, the doorbell suddenly rang again.

"I wonder who that could be…" Percy wondered aloud, a little bit suspicious. "We're not expecting any guests at this hour."

"No," Octavian whispered. "There's no way. I can't be him." His eyes widened in fear, as he ran over to the window overlooking the driveway. He carefully lifted a single blind and peeked out. With a curse, he dropped to the ground, his head hanging between his knees in exasperation. "Fuck."

"Is it… is it your dad?" Leo asked tentatively. "Is he at the front door?"

Octavian could only nod miserably, holding his head in his heads. His form trembled slightly, but it was enough to make Percy and Leo scared. Never had they seen Octavian so shaken up. The blonde had always been calm and collected (also, perhaps, a little snippy) in the face of danger. It was frightening to see Octavian break down. But at least this time, there was something they could do.

"He's not going to get you," Percy declared, his eyes alit with fierce determination. "I'm not telling him get you."

"Neither will I," Leo added. "It will be over our dead bodies."

"Don't worry, Octavian," Percy assured. "You're safe her-"

But before he could say anymore, a loud banging could be heard coming from downstairs. Percy jumped at the sound and glanced over at Octavian. The blonde had definitely heard the banging and was hugging his knees to his chest with his head down. Leo was next to him, whispered, "He won't get to you, Octavian. You're safe here. Don't you worry your pretty head about it."

Octavian just shook his head dismally and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Percy and Leo sat there, unable to do much more than provide moral support. They had never encountered such a situation with Octavian before. They didn't know what to do to comfort him. _'After all,' _Percy thought grimly. _'We're not Luke, but we have to try.'_

"Octavian," he addressed quietly, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He frowned when his teammate flinched, but he didn't wrench his hand away. "You have to trust us. We're your teammates and your friends. We're here to help, even if there isn't much we can do."

The older boy shook his head once again. "No, you've already done enough. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering us, not in the slightest," Leo countered with a shake of his head. "We want to help, Octavian. It's what friends do."

"You guys…" Octavian let his voice trail off, as he looked up from his fetal position to see Leo and Percy smiling softly at him. There was a look of pity from their eyes, which he hated, but it was overshadowed by sympathy, understanding, and protectiveness. He opened his mouth, wanting to say more, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

Poseidon opened the door and peeked inside, his lips pressed in a thin, grim line. "Boys, we need to talk."

. . .

Poseidon had them go down into the living room, where Sally was seated on the couch with a concerned expression. The four of them sat beside her with the boys wondering what the hell was going on.

Percy bit his lip. "What's the matter, dad? What do we need to talk about."

"That should be what I'm saying," Poseidon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on exactly, but it has to do with you, Octavian. Your dad was at the door, looking for you." Finally seeing the extent of the boy's injuries, he frowned and turned to Sally, who left the room, possibly getting an ice pack.

"I know," Octavian replied, his voice thankfully unwavering. "Did he say anything?"

"He was just looking for you, such a kind gentleman your father is." The sarcasm practically dripped from the whole sentence. "He had some choosy words about you and asked in a not-so-polite tone where you were."

"Don't worry," Sally assured when she got back, handing Octavian an ice pack wrapped in paper. He accepted it with a thank you and pressed it against his eye, wincing. "We didn't sell you out. He left after that, leaving us to our situation now. Tell us, Octavian, exactly how is your relationship with that man. We don't mean to pry, but this is serious."

Octavian swallowed thickly. He knew there was no getting out of it, especially when that man had specifically asked for him. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. When he opened them, they were slightly misty and with a shaky voice, he began his tale.

"Growing up," he started, "he was the best father you could ever have. Caring, loving, fun. He never got mad when I did something wrong and he was always happy, alongside mom. But a few years back, mom… she got into an accident, a car accident. I was in the car with her at the time, but I suffered minor injuries. She… she took the brunt of the crash and it took her life." He paused for a second and swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips. Sally handed him a glass of water and he thanked her, as he took a sip, before continuing her story.

"He wasn't the same after mom died," continued Octavian with a slight tremor in his voice, his throat feeling strangely tight." He began drinking and staying out late. There were days when he didn't come home, not that I really minded. Sometimes, he would bring random women into our house, calling them by my mom's name. It didn't get that bad until mom's third death anniversary a few months back. He… he started blaming me for the accident, saying that I should have died inside of her and…" He had to pause again, as tears threatened to fall, blurring his vision. He felt two hands, each resting on a shoulder and flinched, even though he knew that it was Leo and Percy. Octavian quickly blinked away the tears and with a grim smile, he started speaking once again.

"And, that's when he started beating me," he told them, his voice barely above a whisper. Sally gasped in horror, while Percy and Leo remained silent, their emotions in turmoil. They had already known of the beating beforehand, but the information was just sinking in.

"It was just a few incidents where he would push me or trip me, while cursing my existence, but soon after, it… it got worse. I don't understand how people can endure it for years. I only experienced it for a few months and I already feel like I can't take it anymore. There were days when I actually b-believed him, you know? I - I really did wish that I had died in mom's place, so that she could be happy with dad and I would be free of troubles forever. And, there were days when I didn't want to wake up. Just lay in bed forever, where my dreams were better than reality. _But, I always woke up._" He stopped to take a shaky breath and did something surprising. He smiled.

"But because of going to school and playing basketball, it helped push those thoughts away. Being a part of the team felt like being a part of the family and it made me forget, even for a little."

"The abuse must have been to a much greater extent, if you can even call him your father," Poseidon commented. Octavian just nodded in reply, as he gave them a weak grin.

"You poor dear," Sally exclaimed. "No one should have to go through anything like that. It's despicable, absolutely inhumane." She looked like she wanted to give him a hug, but refrained out of respect of his privacy and for that, he was grateful.

"Something's missing, isn't it?" Leo asked ever the observant one. "Something you aren't telling us." He eyed Octavian expectantly, as if waiting for more of what he had to say.

"You don't have to tell us," Percy said. "You have already told us enough, but I have a question."

Octavian narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What is it?"

"What led you to coming here? I know you have been living an abusive life, but I feel that you could have endured even more, before you really had enough. Did something happen?"

The blonde pursed his lips and sighed. "It's not a happy story, if you really want to know. After coming home today, I found him looking through the messages on my phone. I didn't bring it today, since it ran out of batteries yesterday and I forgot to charge it. He… h-he saw the messages I sent to Luke a while back." Here, he paused and tried to steady his breath, closing his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears. Keeping his eyes closed, he continued with a trembling voice.

"I - I never told that I was gay, since I knew it would only make the beating worse, but he found out anyways. He gave me a look of pure disgust and hatred and threw my phone straight at my face. H-he called me a disgrace and said that I dishonor my mother's memory and our family." He laughed bitterly at the memory, the vivid images flitting through his mind. "A-after that, he began hitting me, calling me names. I - I couldn't stand it anymore and I - I hit him back for the first time. I… I rendered him unconscious and ran out of the house. Then, I came here because you were the closest and t-the only people I could trust." He was on the very of breaking down, but he held on, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Does Luke know about this?" Poseidon asked quietly. "He's your boyfriend, correct? Did you tell him?"

Octavian shook his head in the negative. "I - I didn't want to bother him. I haven't been able to message him, since practice started in the summer. Before that, we have been keeping touch all through June and July, but he hasn't been the same since that game." He didn't need to explain anymore on what he meant by _that game. _The Jackson suffered just as much as he had and they know firsthand just what the championship game meant to them.

"Oh, you poor boy," Sally breathed with a pained expression. It was almost as if she was experiencing the pain he felt. "You… you don't have a place to stay, right? You can stay here for as long as you like. We have an extra bedroom that you can use or if you like, you can room with Percy."

"My dad, although he may not seem like it, is one of the best lawyers there is," Percy supplied. "If you want to sue that man or have a restraining order set up, he can help."

"And, you can't forget about Mrs. J or the Valdez clan either," Leo added. Octavian found it strange about Leo called his own family a clan, but he decided not to question it. "We are all here to help. All you need to do is ask."

"You guys…" Octavian was rendered speechless by the absolute kindness that had been bestowed to him. "T-thank you. I don't know what to say. You're helping someone like me, who doesn't even deserve such kindness. How can I ever repay you?"

"You deserve all the help you can get," Leo responded with a sincere smile. "No one deserves to endure everything you. You deserve every right to be happy and we're here to guarantee that you're on the right path."

"And, there's no need for repayment," Percy added. "It's what friends do. All we want to see is happy. That's all that matters."

"I… I…" Octavian couldn't form words, as tears brimmed his eyes, but he didn't care enough to stop them from streaming down his cheeks. He was too overwhelmed by emotions to stop the onslaught of tears. Percy merely smiled and opened their arms, pulling their teammate into a hug. Octavian couldn't suppress the sobs any longer and cried happily into their arms. "T-thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you."

"No need to thank us," they replied, grinning widely. "It's what friends do."

Poseidon took this moment to pull his wife aside, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm proud of our son and of Leo, as well. They've grown to be fine boys, Sally."

"I know, Poseidon, I know, but that poor boy. Poor Octavian. No one deserves to live like that. He should have a loving family, a wonderful father. There are so many things he should have had."

"He has us now," he replied with a soft smile. "Now, let's get that extra room or bed ready for Octavian."

. . .

**(Several weeks later…)**

Things were starting to look up for Octavian. He was well-fed, living under a stable household, and loved. His father never once looked for him again, like he had forgotten his own kid, but Octavian could care less. The restraining order was already pending, once Poseidon pulled a few strings. And, he had the Jacksons now. That was all that mattered.

It was also time for their first game as a team. They've been practicing together for several weeks now and had managed to get along quite well, once they got it out of their heads that it wasn't a competition. The other team members didn't get along with Nico and Jason as well as Coach Nike, Percy, and Leo had anticipated. But they were able to integrate into the ranks of the Elites, once their apparent friendship with Percy and Leo wasn't seen as a threat. (Everyone was a bit over-protective of their cute captain and co-captain. It was sweet, really.)

. . .

"Today's the day," Percy announced, clad in the Elites' royal blue and silver uniform with a black 24 blazoned on his jersey. "Our first game as a team."

"Against Goode, no less," Leo added, undaunted. 'They aren't much of a threat, as far as schools go. But, we shouldn't underestimate them. They always have some trick hidden under their sleeves."

"Like, we have to worry," Octavian scoffed, smirking as he leaned casually against a locker with his arms crossed.

Percy shrugged. "We just want to be on guard. Just in case." Seeing the team's uninterested expression, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "In any case, once we're out on the court, we're there to win. I expect nothing, but 110%. And since it's our first game" - here, he smirked - "we have to make an impression."

"There's the captain we all know and love," Octavian teased. Percy just rolled his eyes, grinning.

"We go out there and we show them what it means to be an Elite," Leo said with a fierce glow, like burning embers, in his eyes. "Show them that we aren't messing around. We came to win and that's what we intend to do."

"_Veni, vidi, vici_," Nico quoted with a smirk.

"Indeed," Coach Nike interjected, a wide grin plastered on her face. "It's go time, boys. Time to wow the crowd." The team all turned to Percy as if waiting for his approval. He merely smirked.

"You heard the Coach. Time to wow the crowd."

. . .

"Welcome Elysium's basketball team, the Elites!" the announcer declared. To their surprise, they were greeted with a round of applause that resonated throughout the stadium. Blue and silver dominated the bleachers, overshadowing the miniscule green and white, which was strange, since it was the Elites' away game.

"Coached by Coach Nike Smith and led by Captain Percy Jackson and Co-Captain Leo Valdez." The cheers grew, until all they could hear were chants of "Elites". Everyone on the team were surprised by their reception (they didn't realize what their reputation entailed), but they all took it in a stride. After all, they were the Elites.

"Will everyone please stand for the national anthem?" asked the announcer. The whole stadium rose in compliance, placing their hands over their heart, as the first words to the Star-Spangled Banner permeated through the air.

Once the singer sang the last line, everyone was asked to be seated. The clock was set for the first quarter and the starters on both teams stepped onto the court.

They greeted each other cordially and looked to the referee, who held a ball in her hand. She stood in the middle of the center circle, motioning for a player from each team. The Elites sent Frank, who was the tallest, while Goode sent an equally tall player they didn't know. They stood on either side of the referee, crouching in preparation for a jump. Once the players were ready, the referee threw the ball into the air and blew the whistle. The game had begun.

Frank got to the ball first, his fingertips touching the ball a split second sooner than the Goode player. His palm slid up and knocked the ball into Leo's waiting hands, who dribbled towards the basket, weaving in and out of the enemy team like a stray flame. He passed the ball to Percy, who caught the ball and shot the ball into the hoop seamlessly._Swish. _Three points were added to the Elites' favor and the ball changed possession. Percy smirked. Things were already going well.

The game continued in a similar fashion with both teams scoring back and forth. But, it was obvious that the Elites were pulling ahead. Between the team's fierce run and gun offense and their formidable zone defense, it was getting increasingly difficult for Goode to score or stay in possession of the ball.

With five seconds remaining on the clock, Nico and Jason were running down the court. Muscles flexing from slight exertion, they flitted in and out of the ranks of Goode, bypassing them effortlessly. _**4**__._Nico passes the ball to Jason one last time. _**3\. **_He dribbled up to the arc and threw. _**2\. **_Time seemed to freeze when the ball sailed through the air. _**1\. **_It hit the rim, spiraling around a few times, before finally falling through the hoop. _**0.**_

With 110-89, the Elites win. And, the crowd roars._Elites. Elites. Elites._

_Veni, vidi, vici._

**(I came, I saw, I conquered)**

**I guess I did, huh? I conquered my procrastination and brought out this chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. As much as I would love to go into detail for basketball, I am very lazy. (sorry) If there are words that are used in the previous chapters, then you can check for the meanings there. Or, simply look online. I heard the Internet is a wonderful place.**

**I have a tumblr if anyone wants to visit. ^-^ The blog name is notorious-asian. I reblog random shit and recently started to write a little. It's not very good (lol), but I am only beginning. It will get better (I hope).**

**That's all for this time. I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter. FullReverse~**


	5. Worth a Shot

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own the PJaTO franchise, though I really wish I could. Maybe just in name though, I'll let someone else take responsibility for everything. Since I don't own anything, I'll just spread the Nicercy goodness. C:**

**I also do not own the lyrics (from ****_Don't _****_Want an Ending _****by Sam Tsui) that were used as line breakers. All copyrights belong to Sam Tsui. (shameless advertisement) Check him out, he's a damn awesome singer.**

**A/N: Heyyyy. I'm back with another chapter. It took longer this time, but I've been distracted by (cringes) responsibilities. Yes, I actually did my summer homework. I didn't finish it, but I did do it. Better than nothing. **

**Warnings: Language (ofc, what would a FullReverse story be without a little cursing), Characters Not In Character (because 1. I am not Rick Riordan, 2. I am just a fanfiction writer, and 3. I'm not perfect), Shameless References, Even More Shameless Ways of Applying Aspects of the Actual PJaTO!verse into My Story.**

(Don't want an ending)

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**V. Worth a Shot**

"**The right thing isn't always the easiest thing to do. Sometimes, it's the hardest thing to do."**

(In one day, no way you'll be mine)

"This win doesn't feel right without Luke," Percy told Leo and Octavian, being the only ones left in the locker room. The others had left immediately after the game to celebrate, while they had to do a few more things before they could leave. "It's like something is missing."

Octavian frowned. "Of course, something's missing. Luke isn't here. But, we can't let that stop us from being happy about our victory. You guys are going to have to let him go." He paused, biting his bottom lip. "I've been thinking, ever since I came to your house, Percy, that we should just let Luke go."

"What?"

"Luke's in his own world right now. There's nothing we can do to help him."

Octavian laughed bitterly. "The best thing we can do is be there for him, but how can we even do that if he pushes us away? I'm not a saint. I can't wait for him forever."

"I know, Octavian, I know," Percy replied with a sigh. "I know that you can't be patient with him forever. No one has that willpower. And, no one deserves that responsibility. But, are you going to give up on him just like that?"

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "He's your boyfriend, your teammate, your _best friend. _Is that what you really want?"

Octavian shook his head, slumping against the wall. "Either way, I'm screwed. I'm hurt if I care and I'm hurt if I don't. I can't do anything to help him. He's already too far gone."

"What about our revenge?" Percy asked. "That could help him, couldn't it?" His voice was hopeful, almost to a fault, but even he, deep down, knew that it wouldn't do much help. It was just wishful thinking and naivety as he was starting to realize.

"I'm not giving up on that," Octavian explained. "I still want to get them back for everything they've done, but I'm not doing it for Luke, not exactly."

"If not for Luke, then for who?" asked Leo.

"_For us,_" he replied with finality. "They humiliated every one of us on the court, not to mention injuring Luke in the process. Yes, I am still intent on avenging Luke, but I know, just as well as you do, that it won't help him come back. Avenging him is a small part of the whole thing. I want to reclaim our dignity and beat them. Give them a taste of defeat without stooping down to their level."

"I know it's stupid," Percy said, after being silent of a moment, "but, I want to believe this revenge sequence will help Luke. My heart desperately wants to trust in that, but my mind knows otherwise. He has done a lot for us, but we can't do anything in return."

"I feel like it's the least we could do, especially after all he has done for us, you know?" Leo added. "But, I know that what we're doing isn't the right thing. It's just that sometimes, the thing you have to do isn't right."

"We have to try, Octavian," Percy cried, his voice breaking at the end. "even if the results won't end up like we think, we have to try." He laid his head against his knees and closed his eyes. Even now, his words were starting to sound weak in his ears. There had been seeds of doubt ever since he declared that revenge would help Luke. He had always pushed them aside, but they grew and grew, until he could ignore them no more.

"You and I both know that you don't believe that," Leo whispered, a bittersweet smile gracing his features. "I've doubted this revenge ever since Annabeth confronted us about it. I-I don't think it will work out like we want. It won't help Luke. If anything, it will push him away, seeing what it had made us become. It's a new start, a new season. We're beginning fresh again. There is no need to dwell on the past. We have the future to think about."

"Revenge on the Titans for our own sake will be one of our goals, but it's not the most important goal," Octavian continued. "We have to _get our heads in the game._"

Percy smiled weakly at the reference and sighed. "I guess, there is no way around it. You're right. I've just been denying it for a while. I-it's just I feel useless that I can't do anything in return for you, you know?"

"You're too kind, Percy," the blonde commented, shaking his head. "Just forget Luke, forget everyone else for a moment, and think of yourself. Being a friend isn't always about being selfless and self-sacrificing. You have to think about yourself as well." The Jackson has a sheen of tears in his eyes, but he didn't cry. He took a deep breath and gave his friends a determined smile.

"I probably won't get out of this mindset for a while, but I'm going to try. I can't let myself be caught up in the past like that. I need to focus on the present more than anything."

"That's wonderful, Percy," Leo praised with a grin. "I know it's not easy for you to change what you've been thinking so long, but I'm happy that you are at least trying. And, that's all that matters."

Octavian just smiled, nodding in agreement. "Now that, that's finished" - he was almost hesitant to say that the situation was completely done, but he let it rest. Percy still needs time to fully understand what he decided to do - "We should get going. If I remember correctly, there is a celebratory dinner for all of us at home."

Percy smiled. It was nice to hear Octavian calling their house, "home". They had been doing their best to help his teammate feel at home and it was rewarding to see that their work had paid off.

Beside him, Leo and Octavian stood with a soft smile. They both extended a hand to their friend to help him stand. Percy grasped their offered and pulled himself up with a grin.

"Let's go home," he said. "I think some food will take my mind of all this for a while." They all laughed and headed out the door. Neither one looked back, as they left their problems behind.

**(Two weeks later…)**

"It's nice to see you guys listening to my advice _for once_," Annabeth remarked, hiding a smug smile behind her homework assignment.

Percy and Leo groaned from their own work corner of Leo's room. "Just say it already," Percy mumbled, resting his head against a textbook. "You were right from the start, oh wise girl of the wise. It was a profound experience for you to grace us with you wisdom and we were wrong to disregard it."

"I'm not going to say it," Annabeth. "_This time. _I'm just glad that you've been rethinking revenge. I'm happy that it was just a phase. I'm proud of you two." '_Wish Luke could learn from these two.'_

Leo shrugged. They haven't exactly forgotten about revenge, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Like, our next game with Yancy for example," Percy nodded when he noticed Annabeth's questioning expression. "Even if they were an easy win last year, we can't underestimate. A lot can happen in a year." He couldn't help, but think of Luke. With a slight frown, he pushed those thoughts away. '_I said I would stop thinking about him, didn't I?'_

"Thinking about Luke, are up?" Annabeth asked knowingly. "You know, with the way you're always talking about Luke, it's like you still have a crush on him and not Mr. Gorgeous Italian Adonis."

"What?" Percy flushed ten-fold, glaring at Annabeth. "You know as much as I do that I don't have a crush on Luke. I'll leave that with Octavian." He winced at that. He knew that their relationship was not going well. "I may have a small crush on Nico, but that's all."

"Keep denying it, seaweed brain," she replied, rolling her eyes. "We all know that your crush on him is anything, but small, if your blush is anything to go by. And, you're not alone either." She made a point to glance at Leo. "You can't forget Leo and Mr. Hot Blonde."

The boy groaned. "Why do I have to get involved, too?"

"Because it's cute," Annabeth answered with a giggle that was very unlike her.

"I'm glad you find our inner turmoil cute," Percy replied dryly. Annabeth just waved off the comment and grinned. "What are you going to do about your crush?"

"Nothing," Leo replied with a shrug. "They're busy doing other things now." He seemed a little sad with his forlorn expression, but the impish boy quickly perked up with a grin. "But no matter, if they want us, they should act like it. If not, well, there's always more fish in the sea."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so, we may have a little - maybe, more than a little - crush on them, but if they don't pursue it, then I won't act on it."

Annabeth shook her head, frowning. "I don't where you got such a stupid idea in mind. Sometimes, you have to take the initiative. Jason and Nico aren't busy all the time because they want to, you know. I've seen those sluts, I mean, _cheerleaders,_ whatever those girls are, crowd over them ever since your game with Goode. It's not their choice in the matter. You should give them a chance. Before the next game, try to organize a study date or basketball practice just for the four or two of you alone. It might just get your relationship rolling."

"Do you know what you're asking of us?" Leo asked, his eyes wide. "You want us to ask them out on a date. A date! you make it seem so easy. Do you expect us to ask, 'Hey, Jason, Nico, want to go shoot some hoops with us this weekend?'"

"Yes," Annabeth replied with such seriousness that it scared the boys. "You make it too complicated. For once, you're the ones thinking too hard. Just ask them and make it appear platonic, like an innocent meetup. It's your choice to decide if you want more."

Percy choked. "If I want more? _If I want more?_ Are you insane? I can't do that. That's like you asking Reyna on a date. That's impossible. And, where are you getting all this dating advice from? A book?"

Annabeth flushed. "Don't bring her into all of this. Don't turn this around on me. And, no, I didn't get this from a book. I've just been around Piper and her mom for a bit too much, that's all."

"Right," Leo hummed, turning his attention to the assignment at hand. He tried - unsuccessfully - to hide his snickers and Annabeth glared at him.

"How about this?" she proposed, trying her best to will the fervent blush away. "If you can somehow get Nico and Jason to go on a date with you, I'll ask Reyna out, as well."

Leo whistled. "You sure you want this, Annie? That will take a lot of courage. You could be setting yourself up for rejection."

"I know," Annabeth said resignedly with a sigh. "But if you guys can somehow do, then I can, too."

Percy pinned Leo down with a questioning glare, narrowing his eyes when he received a nod in return. Leo just shrugged. "What more can we lose? We're just their teammates. It won't cause any more awkwardness than what we already have. We do we have to lose?"

"I guess, that's true," Percy said hesitantly. "It won't hurt to try. Wise girl, you have yourself a deal." He shot her a weak smile, only to receive one in return. What have they done?

With a groan, he sprawled across Leo's bed, hugging a dragon plushie fondly named "Festus" to his chest. "We are so going to regret us."

"Regret what?" two voices asked, slightly amused, but more curious than anything. Jake and Beckendorf popped their heads into the room. "Is it relationship problems I hear?"

"Jake! Beckendorf!" Leo exclaimed happily, until he noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Nyssa?"

"She's still at the garage," Jake replied, "She's helping Dad close up. Now, what is this about regret I hear?"

"If me and Percy go on a date with our crush, Annabeth has to ask out Reyna," Leo explained with a shrug. "It's part of our deal."

"Your crushes being a Nico di Angelo and a Jason Grace, right?" Leo's brothers asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah. Wait. How did you know?"

"Triton and Tyson told us a couple days ago. They thought it was cute," Beckendorf replied.

Percy huffed, hugging Festus tighter. "Traitors."

"Why are you going to regret this?" From what they heard, the three of them seem pretty close to their crushes.

"Our crushes probably don't even like us," Annabeth answered, putting their fears out to light. "At least, not in that way." She had a sad expression that seemed so out of place on her usually subdued features. Jake and Beckendorf immediately lost their amused looks. '_So, this is what's troubling them. Fuck.'_

"All crushes start out like that. Sometimes, it leads to more," soothed Jake, trying his best to alleviate their fears. He didn't need to mention that crushes could also go the other way. They already knew. And from the looks on their faces, it's what they believed would happen to them. "That's how it started with me and Will." He had a fond smile at the mention of his boyfriend.

"I was the typical football player and he was the smart honor student." The word _nerd _was practically implied. "I thought he would never like someone like me, especially since I hung out with the wrong sort." He was embarrassed to admit, since it wasn't his best of choices, but for their sake, the shame was worth it.

"There is a but, isn't there."

Jake grinned at Annabeth, nodding his affirmation. "Atta girl. Will's butt was, _is, _quite fine, but that's not it. As much as I want to admit it, I was wrong. I thought Will would never like someone like me, but one day, I saw him at one of our games. I knew he wasn't one for sports. He practically hated football. After that day, I started noticing that he was always at our games. I thought he was forced into it or something like that, but my friend told me that it was because he had a crush on someone on the team."

"You."

"Well, I didn't know it at first," Jake confessed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was pretty sad and jealous after learning that, but I also learned that he liked guys. Which meant I still had a chance. So after that, I tried to befriend him by asking him to tutor me."

"You what?" Percy questioned incredulously, sitting up to listen. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just did it. It took me a lot of practicing in the mirror, though." He had a sheepish smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What Jake is trying to say," Beckendorf elaborated when Annabeth gave a skeptical glance, "is that you have to take the risk. You can't just let the crush go. You never know what you could miss."

"You should tell them how you and Silena got together," Jake suggested.

Beckendorf blushed in mortification, but nodded. That immediately captured Annabeth and Percy's attention, while Leo just snickered. He was already told this story.

"Silena, as you know, is my girlfriend," he began. "She was a cheerleader and I was just another player on the football team, as cliché it sounds. I didn't really know much about her back then - just that she was really pretty. I never really took notice of anything besides football, school, and Cabin Nine [1] at that point. Then, I started getting these little notes in my locker-"

"Which he totally still has," Jake interjected with a shit-eating grin. At his older brother's glare, he just laughed. "Sorry, lover boy. Go on telling your story. I won't interrupt again."

"They were all really sweet, asking me if I had a great day or telling me how great I was at the last game. I began looking for the person who wrote these notes, but they always managed to get away. During this time, I actually began to notice Silena and learned that she was more than just a pretty face. One day, I caught her placing a note into my locker. It was pretty embarrassing when she asked me out after, but I said yes. And here we are, a couple years later."

"So, moral of the story, kids," continued Jake, "is to just take the risk. We did - well, Silena and I did - and look where we are now, happy with our boyfriends."

"It's not going to be that easy," Annabeth remarked.

"Oh, it isn't," Jake replied with a shake of his head. "Love is never easy, but you have to try. Promise me that you guys will at least give it a shot." He stared pointedly at each one of them until they nodded and made a pinky promise with him to seal the deal. "Good I just want you guys to be happy. Happiness isn't something you should give up so readily. Fight for it every chance you get."

"Even if you have no chance?" The hesitation in Percy's voice was almost heartbreaking. Jake and Beckendorf shared a look. This was much more than a simple crush.

"You don't know that yet," Beckendorf said. "There's always a chance. It might be with your crush, it might not, but…"

"You still have to try, right?"

The two older Valdez brothers nodded, smiling softly. "That's right. Now, who wants to help us with dinner? We're making burgers." The enthusiastic yeses made them laugh. They just hoped their advice did something to help.

. . .

**(The next day…)**

"How the hell do we get rid of them?" Jason whispered harshly, not breaking his smile directed at the girls at the door. He then broke the smile, scowling instead, when he figured that it was only encouraging them more.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Nico shot back, glaring at the girls wit his lips curled in distaste. "They've been following us around for a while. Don't you think I would have gotten rid of them a long time ago if I knew?"

Jason frowned and glanced back at the door. The sight of them pressing their arms against their breasts to make them appear larger and the insane amount of makeup applied to create the illusion of beauty sickened him, causing him to look away in disgust. "Whatever, just figure out a way for us to get out of here. Preferably alive."

"I don't think that is happening anytime soon," Nico replied dismally. "You know how they are. They won't stop, until they get what they want." Jason groaned, slumping back into his chair.

"Is this how I'm going to die?" he moaned miserably, mistakenly eliciting several breathy moans of pleasure from the crowd. "It will be all over the news. I can see the headlines now, 'Boy and His Best Friend Dies in a Classroom Due To Extreme Exposure To Cheerleaders!'" He flailed his arms dramatically, causing Nico to crack a smile, but it still did not deter them from their current situation. But just when they were about to lose hope, the two of them heard of the voice of an angel.

"Can you please move out of the way?" Percy asked exasperatedly, crossing his arms in frustration. He sighed when the girls wouldn't budge. He could already feel a headache forming. Fucking girls. They are such a hassle.. '_And, this is why I'm gay.'_

"Well, being nice isn't going to work, Perce," Leo pointed out lowly. In a louder voice, he exclaimed, "Oh my god, is that Mr. Apollo shirtless?"

"What?Where?" the girls wondered, scanning the area. They pushed Leo and Percy out of the way and ran into the hallway. The two basketball players quickly picked themselves up and ran into the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"How did you know that would work?" Percy asked.

Leo shrugged. "If there was anyone else the girls are more obsessed over than Jason and Nico, it had to be Apollo. And, him shirtless is basically a treat for anyone. There was no way they would pass up a chance like that." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "Hell, I wouldn't pass a chance like that."

"Thank you for that," Jason suddenly spoke up, thankfully having not heard what Leo uttered. The two glanced over at him, startled, just noticing the blonde for the first time.

"Uhhh, you're welcome," Leo replied, scratching his neck nervously at Jason's presence. "Were you cornered in here by them?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair. Percy turned to look at him, feeling a pang of something he couldn't describe. But, he quickly pushed it away and forced a smile. '_Definitely more than just a crush.'_

Nico felt something was off about the smile, but decided not to voice it. It was nice to see Percy, since he hasn't seen much of the other boy, other than at practice or in class. He regretted not being able to approach the boy, but the leeches - er, girls - left him with no choice. He supposed he could have tried harder to get past the girls, but they were truly relentless.

"So, why are you here?" Nico asked, getting out of his stupor.

Percy blinked, as if remembering. "Oh, I almost forgot." He paused and grinned sheepishly at him. "I may have forgotten my book here."

"I didn't know you had AP Chemistry," Jason remarked, sounding a little surprised.

Percy shrugged. "You never asked."

"Do you have good grades in this class?" Nico asked suddenly, sporting a hopeful expression. He desperately needed a tutor for this god-forsaken class.

"I'd say I'm fairly decent," Percy replied modestly.

"Decent?" Leo repeated with a snort. "An A+ most definitely decent."

Percy blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "I have pretty good grades in this class. Why?"

"I haven't been doing so well in this class lately," Nico admitted, a little ashamed. "Can you tutor me?"

"Sure," Percy replied, maybe a little _too _quickly, causing Leo to snicker. He tried to force down his brush and continued, "When do you want to start?

"

"Today, if possible," came Nico's reply. "I want to start as soon as possible, so I won't be behind."

"Alright, where will we meet?"

"At my house, I'll give you my address, if that's alright with you."

Percy nodded, feeling a little giddy that he managed to land a date - uhhh, study session - with Nico so quick. At his house, no less. But more than anything, he was just happy to spend some time with Nico, even if it was just to tutor him. '_If Leo gets asked, too, then Annabeth will have to ask Reyna out.'_

"Hey, Leo," Jason addressed, once a silence fell over them. "You have AP US History, right?"

Leo nodded. "Are you having trouble in that class?"

"You said it, not me," Jason denied. "But, yeah, I need your help. American history isn't something I know very well."

"When do you want to start?"

"How about today?" he suggested. "You can tutor me at Nico's house, so we all meet in one place. "God knows it would be horrible to have Leo meet Hera. That woman was a right bitch.

"Alright." Nico scribbled his address onto a scrap of paper and handed it to Percy. If his hand lingered a second longer than necessary, neither decided to voice it. "Here's where I live. See you after school?"

Percy nodded as he grabbed his chemistry book. He smiled at Nico and Jason, heading towards the door with Leo following in suit. "I'll see you then, Nico."

When they stepped into the hallway, Percy released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Did that just really happen?"

"I wonder if they really need tutoring," Leo murmured. That thought left a smile on their faces for the rest of the day. '_It's a date.'_

(Where it's just you and me

and honestly,

that's everything I need)

**So, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update Chapter Six as fast as I can, but no promises. (sorry)**

**Terms Used in This Chapter:**

**[1] Cabin Nine - The name of the garage the Valdez family (including Hephaestus, Nyssa, Jake, Beckendorf, and Leo) owns**

**I will not apologize for the High School Musical Reference, haha.**

**Until next time, I am FullReverse. ^-^**


	6. It's a Study Session

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own the PJaTO franchise, though I really wish I could. Maybe just in name though, I'll let someone else take responsibility for everything. Since I don't own anything, I'll just spread the Nicercy goodness. C:**

**I also do not own the lyrics from ****_XOXO _****by Exo, which I used as linebreakers. Yeah, I am a KPOP fan, haha. Sorry, if that's not what you're into.**

**A/N: So, I updated. Yaaayyyyy. I am not as satisfied with this chapter, but it's the best I could do. I am also working on my Harry Potter story at the same time, so I might not update as fast anymore. School is also coming up next week, too. Ugh.**

**Warnings: Language (ofc, it is me), Characters Not in Character (well, I am no Rick Riordan), Obscene Use of Italics, Some Teasingly Intimate Moments, Cheesy Romance.**

-An X is kiss for a soft kiss-

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**VI. **  
**It's a Study Session (No, Trust Me, It's a **_**Date**_**)**

-An O for a circled hug-

Turns out, they really needed the tutoring after all. Jason was suffering through AP US History with a measly D-, while Nico was barely passing with a C- (which he deemed unacceptable).

"This is a really nice house," Percy said politely, as he walked in the front door. He was instantly hit with a pleasant smell. He couldn't really describe it, but there was something wholly sweet with a tinge of spice about the scent. It made him feel comfortable, warm, and undeniably safe. _'Smells like a second home.'_

"Welcome home, boys," Persephone greeted, dressed in a frilly apron and oven mitts to match. Her eyes widened when she saw Percy and Leo, who blushed under her scrutinizing gaze. "And, who are these two?"

"Just friends," came Nico's clipped reply. Percy frowned at his answer, feeling that it was rude, especially when it's to his mom (though the pretty lady didn't look like him whatsoever).

"My name is Percy Jackson," he introduced, smiling politely. "And, this is Leo Valdez" - he gestured to the impish boy beside him- "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. di Angelo." He noticed that Nico and his mom flinched with a frown. Did he say something wrong?

"Just call me Persephone," she said, her tone soft and bittersweet. "I'm just their step mom." But, she immediately brightened up. "It's very nice to meet you two, as well. Would you like some snacks?"

Leo's stomach rumbled in reply and he blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, please."

Persephone laughed heartily. Percy and Leo visibly relaxed at the warm, honeyed laugh, chuckling along. Nico and Jason didn't join in, but the corners of their lips were twitching, as if holding back a smile.

"You guys go ahead," Persephone said with a smile, mostly directly at Percy and Leo, who grinned shyly back. Her smile broadened and she felt a sense of sheer happiness envelope her heart. "I'll go bring the snacks up later."

Nico and Jason made no reply, as they headed up first. Percy and Leo followed in suit, sharing bewildered looks, but not before thanking Persephone. She seemed so nice. Why were they treating her so rudely?

When they were all seated in Nico's room - or, more correctly, Nico's suite - the said boy closed the door, locking it for good measure, and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. Percy shared another look of confusion with Leo, as they sat down on the floor.

"She seems nice," Leo started, glancing up at Nico and Jason, who were laying on the bed. When both boys sat up in alarm, he knew he had said something wrong.

"Nice?" Nico practically spat the word. "She's anything, but nice. Don't fall for her charms." Percy cringed at the harsh tone, unconsciously scooting closer to Leo. He hasn't seen this side of Nico yet and it scared him quite a bit. It saddened him even more to finally realize that he didn't know much about his teammate.

"Nico, calm down," Jason asserted with an exasperated sigh. "You're scaring them."

The Italian blinked and glanced down to see Percy's placid face. There was nothing about his expression that seemed scared, but his eyes - those wonderfully expressive sea-green eyes - held what seemed like fear mixed with confusion. He bit his lip and released a long breath. "I - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright," Percy replied, almost too quickly. He thanked the gods that his voice didn't waver. "Let's just get started with the tutoring, yeah?" He wanted to ask more about Nico's relationship with his mom - no, step mom - but, he knew better than to delve where he wasn't wanted.

Nico nodded, happy for the subject change, and pulled out his chemistry book, along with today's homework assignment. He felt guilty for acting out earlier, but he would avoid talking about Persephone. He didn't think he could control himself in front of Leo and Percy otherwise.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Percy asked, situating himself beside Nico. He had been patiently waiting for Nico, while Leo had already begun his session with Jason and was quite surprised to see that the other knew practically nothing. Percy could only hope that it was not the same for Nico. But, hope doesn't always prevail.

Nico stared at the first problem in disbelief. '_What the fuck is this?'_

"Percy, can you show me how to do the first one?" he asked, feeling a little ashamed. He turned to Percy, who had somehow moved beside him without him knowing, and held his breath when he felt Percy's warmth against his side. The other boy's breath ghosted on his cheek, sending a flush down his neck. He was so close.

"Here, you do this," Percy instructed. He led Nico through the steps carefully, trying to make his directions sound as simple as possible. He watched as Nico's eyes widened in understanding and chuckled when the Italian realized just how easy the problem was, if he knew the steps.

"Thanks, _mio bello_," Nico murmured, engrossed in his work. Once Percy taught him how to balance equations correctly, he whizzed through the assignment like it was child's play. "I didn't think it was so simple."

Percy shrugged. "Our chemistry teacher isn't known for being the easiest teacher around. His way of teaching takes a while to get used to." He blushed when he saw Nico staring at him with something akin to admiration. "Ummm… Nico?"

"Yes?"

"What does mio bello mean?"

Nico smirked, leaning in until his lips touched the curve of Percy's ear. He kissed the boy's neck teasingly, feeling his breath hitch, and whispered, "It means my beautiful, gorgeous."

"Get a room!" Leo yelled, snickering with Jason. Percy blushed, his heart beating erratically, and shied away from Nico. He bit his lip, carefully not to whine at the loss of Nico's warmth. The Italian chuckled and pulled Percy flush against his chest, causing the other to squeak in surprise.

"N-nico!"

"Yes, baby?"

Percy only flushed harder, feeling Nico's toned body against his. "Stop playing around and do your work."

"Fine." Percy could practically hear the pout in his voice. Begrudgingly, he pulled out another sheet of paper and began working on his assignment, still holding onto his cute siren. Percy didn't seem to mind, so he just kept hold of him, as he finished his homework. If he always had encouragement like this all the time, homework wouldn't be such a chore and school would be way easier.

A knock on the door startled the four occupants. Percy and Nico drew apart in surprise, while Leo and Jason pulled their heads away from their work.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, honey," Persephone replied. "I have your snacks."

"Just leave it by the door. I'll get it later," Nico replied, trying to best not to sound harsh.

"Your father just came home," she added. A small clatter sounded, as she set the tray of snacks onto the floor. "He's coming to check on you. You better not be doing anything naughty in there." She giggled to herself and walked away, her footsteps growing farther and farther.

"Yeah, Perce. You better not be doing anything naughty in there." Leo reciprocated mockingly, causing Percy to blush in mortification.

"Just go get the snacks, Valdez." With a snicker, Leo opened the door and grabbed the small tray, bringing a waft of mouthwatering aroma into the room. He set the tray onto the bed and the four of them crowded around, grabbing snacks left and right.

"This is really good," Percy commented. "Did Persephone make it?"

Nico shrugged. "Probably."

"She's a good cook, then," Leo said with an impish smile. Nico and Jason shared a look, but made no attempt to reply._'Mamma's cooking is better.'_

Another knock sounded on the door. This time, it was stronger and resounded throughout the room. "Nico, can I come in?"

"Sure, dad. Just let me get the door." Nico stood up and opened the door, a grin evident on his face, contrary to his facial expression in the presence of Persephone. Percy and Leo noticed the difference, but decided against thinking anything of it. It was Nico's business. If he wanted to tell them, he would. Otherwise, they would just let it go. Besides they had other problems to worry about, like meeting Nico's dad.

They looked up to see a tall man. He was handsome, the years having done nothing to his appearance. It was quite obvious where Nico got his good looks from. He also had crinkles around his eyes and a grin on his face, a sign of a sense of humor. The boys visibly relaxed and let themselves have a small smile. Nico's dad seemed nice.

"And, who do we have here?" a warm baritone asked, sounding very much amused.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said with a soft smile, "I'm tutoring Nico. Nice to meet you." He seemed surprised when Hades held out a hand, but he shook it eagerly, making the di Angelo chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And, who is your friend?"

"My name is Leo Valdez. I'm helping Jason with history."

Hades also shook Leo's hand and greeted him warmly. He glanced around the room, seeing papers scattered in multiple places, and smiled. "I'm glad you guys are really studying. I thought it was a euphemism for something else."

"Dad!"

"Kidding, kidding." Hades chuckled. "I'm just playing with you. Are these the two boys you've been talking about? Your precious captain and co-captain?"

"The very same," Jason replied, while Percy and Leo blushed. They didn't know what to say to being called, "precious". Maybe, they did have a chance after all.

"I'm glad you've made some friends," Hades said, his smile soft. "And, thank you for helping out my two boys. They must have been a handful."

Percy pinned a knowing look on Nico, who just smiled innocently. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"Says the one enjoying being handled," Leo muttered, causing Hades to break into laughter.

"You guys are hilarious. I could see why Jason and Nico took a liking to you." He took a quick glance at the clock. "It's getting late. Why don't you stay for dinner? I can drive you home later."

"We'll have to ask our parents," Percy said. He fished out his phone and dialed his dad's number. After a couple rings, Poseidon answered with a cheery hello.

"Hey, dad, can I eat dinner at Nico's tonight?"

"Sure, just don't stay too late. Your mother says you have to be home before 9."

"Okay."

"And, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Triton and Tyson said congratulations on your first date."

Percy blushed, quickly turning to face the wall when he saw the others looking at him curiously. "It's not a date," he hissed.

"From what I heard, it might as well be a date. I mean, you're with the one you like, right?"

"Dad!"

Poseidon chuckled. "Alright, alright. Go eat dinner at your date's house. I'll call Hephaestus that Leo is staying over, too."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem. I'm just glad my baby boy is growing up. I'll see you later. Bye, Percy."

"Bye, dad." He hung up and tried his best to will his blush away. His family could be so embarrassing at times.

"So, how'd it go?"

"My dad said yes," he told them. "He's going to call Leo's dad and tell him, too. I'm sure he'll let Leo stay."

"Now that, that's settled," Hades said, grinning roguishly. "It's time to eat."

. . .

**(Some time later…)**

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Mr. di Angelo," Leo said, poking his head into the car window with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner and taking us home," Percy acknowledged, before hesitantly adding, "Oh. And, compliments to the chef." He quickly turned his back to Nico and Jason to avoid seeing how they reacted.

Hades chuckled. "I'll Persephone that once we get home." Turning to Nico and Jason, he suggested, "Why don't you two walk Percy and Leo to the door. I'll wait here."

"I was already going to," Nico mumbled, as he and Jason climbed out of the car to where Percy and Leo were standing. They walked them up to the front door of the Jackson residence, conversation subsiding into silence.

"I had fun today," Percy admitted. He blushed, thinking back to the intimate moment with Nico.

"I did, too," Nico said. "Thank you for all your help."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad i could help." _And, be around you._

"We should meet up again soon," Jason suggested. "If that's alright with you, of course."

Leo and Percy shared a grin. "How about we shoot some hoop this weekend? I know a place."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, Saturday?"

Nico nodded. "Want to meet at my house again?"

"Sure. The place isn't far from where you live," Percy said, biting his lip to keep himself from breaking into a wide grin. "We can bike or walk there."

"I guess it's a date." Leo's comment made them all blush. It grew quiet for a moment, before they all broke into peals of laughter.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go home," Jason told Nico. "Bye, Leo. Bye, Percy. We had a lot of fun today." They both turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Leo and Percy, causing the two to turn around in confusion. Percy walked up to shyly to Nico, and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug. Then, he did something daring (and totally unexpected). He planted a soft kiss on the corner of Nico's lips, murmuring, "Something to remember me by."

Leo was not as timid in his approach. He strutted up to Jason with a impish grin plastered on his face and kissed Jason's cheek, his lips flitting across the smooth skin sweetly. "Good night, Jason."

Before anyone could realize what just happened, both boys quickly turned tail and ran into the house with matching blushes leaving Nico and Jason touching the areas where they had been tenderly kissed.

It took Jason a moment to speak up. "Well at least, I learned something today."

"What?"

"If those kisses were anything to go by, they like us."

Nico smirked. "And, we have a date this Saturday."

Suddenly, a loud honk could be heard across the street. "Ok, ok. We're coming!"

. . .

"Annabeth!" Percy called out when he caught sight of Annabeth on her way to school. He quickly pushed his foot against the ground, sending his skateboard towards his friend.

"Percy," she greeted tiredly. She didn't look like she got much sleep the night before. "Good morning."

"Uh, morning. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I couldn't. Kept tossing and turning thinking about our deal. I was trying to come up with ways to ask her out."

"Speaking of our deal," Percy said slowly. "We already finished our part. We had our date - no, our study session - yesterday. We're going to have another one on Saturday."

Annabeth glanced up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted in surprise. "Already?"

"I'm sorry, Annie. You don't have to do it if you don't have to." Percy padded softly against the ground, matching the pace Annabeth was going.

"No, it's alright," she said, dismissing the thought. "I'll do it. I already said I would."

Percy frowned. "Are you sure? You don't have to do it right away. I know you're tired."

"It's fine," Annabeth dismissed, shooting Percy a weak smile. "I look like shit. Hell, I feel like shit, but I can do it. If I don't do it today, all of yesterday's preparation would be all for nothing." He nodded, knowing what she meant. If she doesn't do it today, she probably won't be able to do it _at all._

"If that's what you want, wise girl, then good luck."

"I'll definitely need it, seaweed brain," she said with a sigh. "But enough about me, how did the tutoring go?" Percy blushed and instantly, Annabeth knew.

"So, it was like _that_, huh?" She positively cackled when he almost fell off his skateboard. The reddened glow on his cheeks only deepened to a darker shade of crimson.

"No! We didn't do _that. _We just studied and _hekissedmyneckanditwashotandImethisparents_."

"What?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "He kissed my neck and it was hot and I met his parents."

"That's so cute," Annabeth squealed. "What are his parents like?"

Percy made a face, not sure what to say. "Well… they're both really nice. Persephone is a really good cook and his dad reminds me of my dad."

"Persephone?"

"His stepmother," he replied, the memory of last night still fresh in his mind. "Long story, they don't get along. I don't know what happened to his real mom and I don't know why he seems to hate Persephone. She's such a sweet lady."

"He probably has his reasons," continued Annabeth. "It's not really our place to pry."

"And, I'd rather not pry at all," Percy remarked. "He got pretty riled up when I called Persephone his mom."

She furrowed her brow in suspicion, but decided not to press it. "D-do you think Reyna will say yes?" she asked, her voice was impossibly soft.

"Oh, Annie." Percy swallowed the lump forming at his throat. "The thing is you never know. She might say yes. She… might not. I'm not going to say anything that might give you false hope."

"But, what if she says no?" She bit her lip distractedly. "I've like her, since _forever. _I don't know what I'll do. It'll hurt too much."

"It'll be loss, then," he asserted, smiling softly at her. "You're a wonderful person, Annabeth. Smart, caring, and beautiful in your own way. If she says no, then she's missing out."

"Thanks, Percy," she said, blushing a soft pink.

Percy chuckled. "It's the truth." He paused, as if contemplating something. "If she does say no, well… you have to move on. To be honest, I wouldn't know what to do either. It would hurt, but like someone wise told me, _you have to try_." He gave her a knowing grin and she cracked a small smile.

"I knew my words would come back to spite me," she muttered, but it was clear to see that her mood had brightened.

"So, when are you going to ask her?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, before break. I still don't know."

"Well," Percy began, "you decided better soon. Cause we're here."

. . .

It took until lunch for Annabeth to gather up her courage. She did see Reyna at break, but she couldn't even look her in the eye, much less ask her out. Reyna was too perfect, too unapproachable, just too much of everything Annabeth wasn't. There were so many reasons for rejection running through his mind, but she was still looking for that one reason. That one hope that Reyna might say yes.

She stood in front of the cafeteria and took a deep breath, before stepping inside. The constant chatter inside helped calm her erratic heartbeat a bit, but she could still feel her heart beating wildly against her chest. Fuck, could she really do this? She scanned the lunchroom and felt slightly relieved, not to mention a little anxious, when she couldn't find Reyna.

"Annabeth!" She turned to the direction of the voice and noticed that it was Leo, who was waving her over to his table. With a sigh, she walked over and sat down beside Percy, plopping her head against the table with an audible _thunk_.

"Still no luck?"

"Do you even need to ask? I don't even know where she is," Annabeth groaned.

"I saw her walk out earlier. I think she might be in the gardens or something," Percy said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, wise girl. You can do this."

Leo nodded enthusiastically in agreement, even though she couldn't see. "If we can do it, you can, too. You're Annabeth Chase. You can do anything."

"Thanks, guys," she sighed, sitting up slowly. "I'll go do it now. If I come back in tears, you'll know why."

Percy shook his head. "Don't think like that. And, to think you were the optimistic one. Just go already, before you chicken out." He pushed her towards the door and gave her a thumbs-up. She just huffed and walked off, her blonde ponytail whipping around wildly.

'The gardens, huh," she mumbled to herself. "At least, it's somewhere private." She almost ran to the back of the school, where the gardens were located, not wanting to waste any more time. No one stopped her along the way and she was infinitely grateful. If they had, she surely would have just given up and called it a day.

Annabeth was out of breath by the time she reached the gardens. She was not, by any means, an athletic person. That was Percy and Leo's department. She was more of the brains, but that didn't explain why she was willing to risk rejection to ask Reyna out. All possible outcomes seemed to lead to her living a lonely life forever, but she still believed that there was hope for her. '_I should stop hanging out with Piper and her mom,' _she thought. '_They're influencing me.'_

The gardens were truly a beautiful place, but Annabeth couldn't even focus on the flowers with her mind running at a hundred miles per hour. She was so nervous that her palms were sweating and she hasn't even seen Reyna yet. She decided to walk a little faster, anything to get it over with. But, time seemed to freeze when she finally caught sight of Reyna.

The girl was leaning against an oak tree with her buds in and her eyes closed. She was just wearing her Lady-Lites (a nickname for the Elysium's girl basketball team) uniform, but she looked like a goddess in Annabeth's eyes with her sun-kissed skin and toned body.

"Hey, Chase?" Annabeth snapped out of her stupor, blushing at being caught staring. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I-I came to talk t-to y-you." '_Good, good. Straight to the point. Nice going, Annabeth.'_

Reyna straightened up, her rapt attention on Annabeth. "What about?"

"I…" Her throat up when she made eye contact with Reyna and she looked away, her blush deepening. "I… like you. I-I've like y-you for a while, Reyna."

"Look at me and say it again." Reyna's voice was soft, but full of authority. Fitting for the captain of the basketball team.

Annabeth shivered at the demanding tone. "I'm sorry?"

"Just look at me." When Annabeth didn't comply, Reyna sighed and walked over to her. She cupped the blonde's chin, taking notice how soft her skin was, and nudged her gently, bringing Annabeth to look at her. "Now, repeat what you said."

"I.. like you." At those words, Reyna smiled and pulled Annabeth close, eliciting a gasp from the latter.

"You're so brave," she complimented, chuckling when she felt Annabeth's cheeks heat up against her skin. "You're absolutely gorgeous and just brilliant. So beautiful. So perfect." _So mine._

"So, you like me?" Her question held so much hesitation.

Reyna just smiled and hugged Annabeth tighter, her smile widening when she felt small arms wrapped around her waist. "Yes, I like you, Annabeth Chase. I have, since the day I met you."

They held each other until the bell rung, just basking in each other's' presence. Both were reluctant to break the embrace, but they had to get to class. But before they went their separate ways, Annabeth shyly kissed Reyna on the cheek, whispering, "Meet me at the library after school."

Then, she proceeded to run to class, leaving Reyna stunned. The warning bell broke her out of the trance and she cursed, gathering her stuff quickly. But as she ran to class, she couldn't help, but smile. She had a date with the wise girl.

-Actually, my heart is deeper, deeper than the sea-

**So, that's it for this chapter. The terminology is pretty simple in this one, so I don't have to explain it. (read: lazy ass me)**

**I'll try to update Chapter 7 as soon as I can, but no promises.**

**Also, any Kpop fans out there?**

**Anyways, until next time, I am Fullreverse. (:**


	7. Touching Up on Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJaTO franchise, nor do I really wish to. Maybe in name, but otherwise, I'll leave that Mr. Rick Riordan. The responsibility would crush me (even more than what I have to deal with now).**

**I also do not own **_**Let's Not Fall in Love **_**by BIGBANG. Don't ask why I'm using lyrics as linebreakers, but the habit is sticking. (I'm a VIP)**

**A/N: So, hey guys. Has it been really several weeks? It went by really fast, huh? School work has been really piling up and it's barely the first month. I haven't had the time to write or type out anything. Only a little 20-30 minutes sessions when inspiration hits. **

**Warnings: Language (as per usual), Characters Not in Character (also like usual), Sappy Romance (or at least, how I perceive it).**

_-Let's not fall in love, we don't know each other very well yet-_

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**Vll. Touching Up on Insecurities**

_-Actually, I'm a little scared,_

_I'm sorry-_

Reyna stood in front of the library, her heart pounding in her chest. In her hand, she clutched a snowy owl plush and a pink rose. Since it was their first date, she thought it would be the right thing to get Annabeth a gift (or, two). The owl symbolizes how she thought Annabeth was not only smart, but also wise. And, it was cute, just like her. The pink rose, on the other hand, represented her admiration for the girl and her genuine happiness that her feelings were returned.

A giddy feeling settled into her stomach, as she entered the library. The smell of old books filled her sense and she smiled fondly. It reminded her of Annabeth. She eyed the tables among the shelves of books, looking for the girl, and grinned when she saw her blond hair peeking out from behind a particularly large textbook. With a slight bounce in her step, Reyna walked over to her date and gently placed her gifts onto the table, pulling the book away.

She was met with an adorable sight. Annabeth was lying facedown on the table asleep, her forearms pillowing her head. The book only served as a cover, so she wouldn't get caught. Either that, or she had fallen asleep reading it. Reyna guessed it to be the latter. She had noticed that Annabeth seemed awfully tired today, prominent bags under her eyes.

Even though it was their first date together, Reyna didn't have the heart to wake Annabeth up. The blonde just looked so cute sleeping there that she didn't mind waiting until she woke up to start the date. Reyna knew the girl needed the rest. So with a gentle hand, she brushed a piece of hair out of Annabeth's eyes, which she knew to be a beautiful gray. Then, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Annabeth was just really too cute.

Reyna smiled and slumped back against a chair, pulling out her earbuds to listen to music while she waited. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and glanced at Annabeth. The blonde was still sleeping soundly. It couldn't hurt if she took a small nap.

. . .

"Reyna… Reyna… Wake up, Reyna." Her eyes snapped open and she blinked blearily.

"Huh? What?"

Annabeth giggled. "You fell asleep."

"Oh, shit!" Reyna sat up immediately, her eyes wide in revelation. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," Annabeth dismissed with a soft smile, her eyes glinting with amusement. "I feel asleep, too." She pouted. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were just too cute," Reyna practically gushed and Annabeth blushed. "You also seemed really tired today, so I decided to let you rest a little."

"Thank you." Annabeth gave Reyna a sweet smile, her heart flooding with warmth from seeing that Reyna cared. She would have to get used to this feeling. _Love_.

Reyna grinned in return. She shyly pushed her gifts towards Annabeth. "These are for you."

"I know." Her smile grew to be endearing. "Thank you. I love it." She crinkled her nose cutely when she picked up the owl. "But, why an owl of all animals?"

"I thought it was fitting. You're really smart, but also wise in a sense," Reyna explained. "And, it's super cute. Like you."

Annabeth flushed a delightful pink and hid her face in mortification. "How can you say that without blushing? That's embarrassing."

"It's the truth," Reyna said, bringing a hand to stroke Annabeth's hair affectionately. "It's not embarrassing when it's the truth."

"You're really cheesy." Her voice was slightly muffled.

"I know." Reyna pulled Annabeth up to look at her, black eyes meeting with gray. "But, this isn't something I've done before. It's not everyday I get to be with you."

"I haven't done this with anyone else either," Annabeth admitted, her eyes shying away. "But, you're already sweeter to me than I could ever be to you."

"You don't have to be anything. You just have to be you."

Annabeth blinked once. Twice. Then, she broke into peals of laughter. "You have to be quoting from something."

"Yeah, I am." Reyna grabbed Annabeth's hand and pressed it above her chest, against her wildly beating heart. "I'm quoting from my heart."

"Reyna!" Annabeth punched her arm playfully. "Now, you're doing it on purpose."

"You love it."

Annabeth blushed. "Only when you do it."

"I...Wow," Reyna stammered. "This is the first time I've been absolutely speechless. You're something, Annabeth."

Her blush only deepened. She shook her head, playing with the flower Reyna gave her absently. "No, you're something else. You brought me a pink rose. Why pink?"

"It stands for admiration. I've always admired you. You were just so smart, something I've always wanted to be. It made you seem so.."

"Unapproachable," Annabeth supplied. She knew how that felt.

Reyna nodded. "Basically. It seemed like you were totally out of my league." She slid her hands across the table and wrapped them around Annabeth's tentatively. "But, I desperately wanted you to notice me. Basketball was the only thing I was good at, so I thought if I became a star player, I would get noticed."

"I did notice you," Annabeth replied, squeezing Reyna's hands softly. "Who didn't? You're amazing. Even Percy and Leo says so and they're one of the best at this school. I'm practically nothing compared to you."

"Don't say that, babe," Reyna said, making Annabeth blush at the pet name. She released one of the blonde's hands to cup her chin, stroking her cheek reassuringly. "You're amazing all on your own. It's unfair to compare you and me. We have different strengths and different weaknesses. We all have something that makes us special."

"But, what if I'm not who you think I am?" Annabeth asked, her voice trembled slightly. She pulled her hands away from Reyna, not meeting her eyes. This thing - whatever it was - with Reyna was lovely (even though it has barely even started), more than anything she ever dreamed of, but she was scared. "What if this is just a novelty and the feeling wears off? I'm nothing special. I'm just Annabeth Chase."

"And, that's why I like you," came Reyna's reply. "You're you. I wouldn't want anyone else. I can't promise you that I will always feel the same way towards you, but I want to give it a try. Like I said, I've never done this before. It's definitely not like a basketball game, where I can practice until I'm ready. Nothing could have prepared me for this. It's not going to be perfect. Far from it. But, I want to try. Will you give me a chance?"

"We barely even know each other," Annabeth pointed out. "We're inexperienced. I want to give you a chance, but something tells me it might not work."

"It's true that we barely know each other," Reyna agreed, "but that's what this is for. We didn't start out as friends or even acquaintances. It's a clean slate. We have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"And, if I'm not the person you had a crush on? What then?"

"I believe my affections run deeper than that," she replied, her voice soft. "I know there's more to you that the smart, top of the class student. I'm not jumping into this completely blind, Annabeth. I may not have done this before, but I know that I want you. I sure as hell don't know what I'm doing, but if there's one thing that I know for sure of, it's you."

Annabeth didn't reply, but Reyna could practically see the gears running in her head. "You're thinking too much, baby." When she saw the tears gathering at the corners of the blonde's eyes, she clenched her fists in anger. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I should have known you weren't ready. I'm sorry. I-I'll back off."

"No." Annabeth shook her head, tears falling steadily down her cheeks in frustration. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. You're not rushing me. i was the one who asked you. I just… it's just strange. I never felt like this before and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry for being so insecure."

Reyna softened. She stood up and walked over to Annabeth's side, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright to be insecure. I'm not all that confident either, but I'm still trying my best. If we are going to do this, just know that it won't always be smooth sailing. We will have our differences, but if what we share is just more than simple attraction, then I believe we will be just fine."

"I want to try," Annabeth said. "Oh gods, I really want to, but a part of me is scared. I've never opened myself up to anyone like this before. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life."

"Don't forget that I'm in the same boat," Reyna reminded. "I'm scared, too. This isn't something I'm used to feeling. But, overtime we can work out the kinks. We have to trust each other. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you intentionally. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Annabeth. I'm not letting you go that easily." _Unless you want to go._

"Reyna…"

"Shhh. Don't think." She hugged Annabeth closer to her, stroking her hair with a gentle hand. "Just feel. Do what you feel is right."

Annabeth froze for a moment and closed her eyes. She grasped Reyna's shirt and breathed in her scent. She felt herself pulled flush against Reyna's body and blushed, but didn't struggle out of the hold. It was comfortable. It felt right.

They held each other for a while, Reyna murmuring sweet nothings into Annabeth's ear. As time went on, she became more and more sure of what she wanted. Reyna was right. She had been thinking too much. "Reyna, I know what I want now."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth could feel Reyna's breath hitch in anticipation.

She smiled against her neck. "I'm sure."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Reyna squeezed and laughed in exhilaration. "I'm so glad. I can't promise that this will be perfect, but I'm definitely going to do my best."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth apologized once again. "I ruined our first date."

"You can always make it up to me."

"How?"

A smirk graced her features. "Give me a kiss."

"Reyna!"

She pouted. "What? You already gave me one. What's one more. I'll even take you on another date this weekend."

"Fine." You could practically hear the pout in Annabeth's voice.

Reyna just chuckled. She took a quick glance at the clock and frowned. "I really wish I could spend more time with you, but I have to go soon. I have to work."

"What do you do?"

"I work at my sister, Hylla's, cafe," Reyna explained. "I'm sure you've heard of it, The Huntress?"

"Oh! It's one of my favorite cafes. I didn't know you worked there."

"It's only on the weekdays. Why don't I take you there this Saturday?" she suggested. "We're both comfortable at the Huntress and I also get a discount."

Annabeth nodded slowly, biting her lip. "So, is this goodbye?"

"Not just yet." Reyna tapped her cheek. "You owe me a kiss."

"O-okay." Annabeth leaned in to kiss Reyna's cheek, but instead, she was met with the basketball player's lips. She gasped and pulled away with a blush. "Reyna!"

"Sorry, babe, I couldn't resist," she said, sounding not so apologetic. "You're just too cute." She laughed when Annabeth hit her playfully and grabbed her hand, swiftly pulling the blonde into a hug. "Bye, baby. I'll see you on Saturday at 2." Before she left, Reyna gave Annabeth one last kiss on the cheek, rendering her speechless.

Annabeth could only watch Reyna's back as the girl hurried out of the library. _'Bye, Reyna.'_

. . .

"You look happy," Percy commented the next day at school. "So, I guess it went well?"

"Even better than I thought" Annabeth confirmed with a smile. "We're done with our deal. What do we do now?"

"We deal with the bad news."

Percy and Annabeth shared an inquisitive expression. "What bad news?"

"After Yancy, we'll be playing Wilderness School," Leo said. He gave a them a grim smile. "After them, we play the Titans."

"So soon?"

Leo nodded, brushing his hair back in clear distress. "Unfortunately."

"Fuck," Percy cursed, slamming a fist into his textbook in frustration. "We'll never be ready in time."

Leo shook his head. "No, we have to be. There's no other way."

"It won't be easy," Percy sighed. "Last year, we were absolutely overwhelmed. We don't even have Luke this year."

"We don't need Luke." Percy looked up to see Octavian, a frown prominent in his features. "We have everything we need here."

"What if it's not enough?" Percy's voice grew quiet. "What if _we're _not enough?"

Annabeth laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Have some faith in yourself, Percy. You have a couple of weeks to a month at best. If your team works hard enough, they will have a chance."

"Chase is right," Octavian agreed. "Have some confidence, Percy. You were made our captain for a reason. Leo, too. You're our treasured playmaker." At the mention of his name, Leo's expression darkened, which went largely unnoticed by everyone. _'I won't fail him again.'_

"Both of you were chosen for your skills and leadership. But, you're not alone. You have me, Zhang, Nakamura, Underwood, the Stolls, your boyfriends, and Coach Nike. We're here for you. And, we'll get through this together."

Then, he smirked. "Luke is good, but you two are way better. You need to stop worshipping him. Besides, you have already met two gods, haven't you?"

"Who, Nico?" Percy gaped at him.

"Jason?"

"He never mentioned any names," Annabeth remarked with a raise of her eyebrow. The two blushed deeply and she laughed.

Octavian's lips sharpened at the corners. "I didn't need to. I am talking about their boyfriends after all."

"We're not dating," Percy and Leo sputtered simultaneously.

Annabeth once again added her two cents, "Yet."

"You don't know that," Leo said, shaking his head.

Both Annabeth and Octavian rolled their eyes. "It's obvious they like you," the said. "It's only a matter of time before they ask you out. Just..."

"You wait?" Percy interjected.

"I was going to say, 'Just have faith,' but that works, too, I guess." Octavian shrugged, his smirk softened to a smile. "Feeling better now?"

Percy nodded, biting his lip. "I guess so." A smile slowly crept onto his face, settling Octavian's worried for the moment. "The Titans won't know what hit them."

. . .

"Hey, di Angelo, Grace, can I talk to you for a second?" Octavian asked, once practice was over. He made sure that everyone had already left (Percy and Leo were talking with the Coach in her office), before approaching Nico and Jason.

"Sure," Jason said slowly. He walked over to the blonde, wondering what he wanted. "What's up?"

Nico was right behind him, a basketball tucked under his arm. "You wanted to talk?"

"Sit." He gestured to the bleachers beside him. Nico and Jason did as they were told, confusion marring their features.

"What's going on?"

Octavian ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "I'm sure you heard that we're playing The Titans in a couple games. I know you two are going on a date with Percy and Leo this weekend. I have a request."

"What is it?" Both boys leaned forward, listening with rapt attention.

"I want you to help them relax, keep their minds off of the upcoming games. Our training schedule has already been doubled. I don't want them to stress out."

"This game is that important to them, huh?"

Octavian scoffed. "It's important to all of us."

"Isn't revenge kind of petty?" Jason asked, not meeting Octavian's eyes. "I mean, it was just a defeat." Nico elbowed him in warning.

"You shouldn't say that," he hissed.

Octavian shook his head. "It's fine. You don't know. You weren't there. You didn't have to go through what we did."

"What happened?" Nico was almost afraid to ask, but he was curious. He wanted to know.

"You already know that the Titans defeated us soundly," Octavian began, his fingers clenched in a tight fist. "You also know that we lost Luke that day. He got injured. It was a knee injury and it caused him to be benched in the last quarter. It broke him to see us being torn apart so cruelly. The Titans were good, at least, their captain, Kronos, was. The other guys played every dirty trick in the book. It didn't take long before someone got injured in one of their games."

"Those fuckers."

"I haven't even gotten to the worst part. They, mostly Kronos, took us apart, using our abilities against us." His voice cracked towards the end, raw emotion pouring through. There was a glistening of tears in his eyes, but he pressed on. "Everyone had some kind of injury in the end, but we still kept going. We were going to finish the game no matter what. But, I really wish we didn't." His knuckles turned white and a tear fell, but if Nico or Jason noticed, they didn't say a word. And for that, he was thankful. "They mocked us by giving us a last chance. I remember it all too well. There was an opening for a drive straight down the middle. It was Leo who noticed it. It seemed almost too easy, but there was nothing else. There was no other way to go. So, he suggested for Percy to take the ball and just run. Percy almost made it to the hoop. It was almost a buzzer-beater, but they stopped him. They blocked our chance of redeeming ourselves and we loss. It was absolutely overwhelming. The crowd wasn't even cheering. The silence was deafening."

He reached up to wipe his eyes, catching a few stray tears, and laughed. It sounded bitter and terribly heartbroken. "And now, you know our story."

"That's horrible," were the first words out of Jason's mouth. He seemed almost in shock that a team would do such a thing. "Is that why Leo wants revenge? Because he saw an opening and failed to see that it was a trap?"

"And, Percy," Nico murmured. "He was given the responsibility to make the shot and he failed. It must destroyed him."

Octvian nodded glumly. He couldn't even bring himself to give them a smile. Something, anything to help alleviate their swirling thoughts. "They truly believed that they failed. I know they're always talking about how they want revenge for Luke, but it goes even farther than that. Percy believes that he failed the team, Luke included. Leo believes that, too, but to a lesser extent. More than anything, he thought he failed Percy, his best friend. He's supposed to be the playmaker, but his play failed."

"What's their relationship with Luke? They all seem so close." Octavian could hear the jealousy in their voices and bit his lip to avoid laughing out loud.

"Luke brought them into the world of basketball. It was from him that they learned to love the game. Before all this, Luke was in love with basketball. There was nothing he loved more." His tone was soft and wistful, reminiscing on past times. "Luke made them into who they are now. Revenge is just a step, at least in their minds, to repay for what he has done for them."

"And, what about you?"

The older blonde blinked in surprise. No one asked about him. It was always about Percy or Leo or Luke. He wasn't as important as them. He probably doesn't even register on the grand scheme of things. "Me? Well, Luke is, _was_, my boyfriend. I... felt like I failed him, too. I saw the blow, the one that almost busted his knee. I saw it coming, but I was too late to tell him. I never told anyone this, not even Percy and Leo, because they would worry. I blamed myself for his injury. I still do. Everyone on the team are still haunted by that game. It's not something that's easier to forget."

"But, why tell us, then?"

"You're the ones who will help Percy and Leo get through this," he answered with a soft smile. "I know you are. I haven't seen them so happy, since before that game. Annabeth is their best friend, but there is only so much she could do."

Nici frowned. "But, who will help you? Who will help the team?"

"You're really sweet," Octavian said, chuckling when the Italian blushed. "I can see why Percy likes you. Percy and Leo are all that I have now and they're doing a great job. Frank has his friends. He just recently met this girl, Hazel, and they're getting along fine. Ethan has his boyfriend, Alabaster, while Grover has Juniper, his girlfriend. The Stolls have each other. Everyone on the team has someone to support them, even if it's revenge they want."

Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but Nico elbowed him, effectively shushing him. He knew his best friend too well. The blonde was going to stick a fit in his mouth and mention something about Luke not helping him, which would only upset Octavian. The boy had already gone through so much. He deserved a little rest.

"Thank you for telling us," he said instead. "I know it's really hard to talk about it."

"But, it feels better to get it out," the older admitted. "And, for my request?"

"We'll do it."

Octavian beamed, his smile as bright as the sunlight streaming through the gym windows. He was happy that Percy and Leo had someone to lean on. He definitely doesn't want anyone to have to experience what he did. He, more than anyone else, knows what it's like to have no one.

_-Let's not make promises, you never know when tomorrow comes_

_But I really mean it when I say_

_I like you-_

**So, that's all for this chapter. Are the lyrics really fitting in with the chapters? I'm not even sure myself, lol. **

**I'll try and update with Chapter 8 soon. ^-^**

**Also, I want to take the time and thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story, as well as me. I really appreciate it. If you ever want to talk, I'm always here.**

**Until next time (my duckies), this is FullReverse~**


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**DIsclaimer: I do not the PJaTO franchise. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I even want to own it. It's just a bit too much work for me. The responsibility would kill me (like how high school is). I'm just here to spread the Nicercy goodness. And also, have crazy references to the books that no one gets. (Percy skateboards because I equate that with the land equivalent of surfing, which is a water sport, haha)**

**I do not own the song ****_My Answer _****by EXO. (I know another kpop song. But, what can I say? I'm a fan.)**

**A/N: Well, I'm here. ^-^ This story is slowly coming to a close. It probably won't end until three-four more chapters, maybe less. I have started to form an idea on how it ends and I just hope that it ties all loose ends up. Once this story is done, I'm going to start working on my Drarry story full-time. :) ALSO, THIS IS PART ONE OF A DOUBLE UPDATE.**

**Sorry for taking such a long-ass time (one month, I ****_know_****). Not only that I also posted another small fic in the Hetalia fandom, too. (check it out if you'd like). I am busy with school and two other stories, so updates won't be frequent (as if they weren't frequent enough already, right?).**

**Warnings: Language, Sappy Romance, Characters That Are Out of Character, Some Hurt/Comfort (I know, that's so not me), Italics Abuse (?).**

_-The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you_

_I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked-_

**Paint me a Better Tomorrow**

**VIII. Trouble in Paradise**

_-I should've been more careful, I should've saved myself_

_So I wouldn't get hurt-_

The sound of incessant ringing pierced the silence of the room. A tanned arm reached out from under the covers and slammed harshly on the offendly alarm clock. WIth a groan, Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. He glanced over at the clock and sighed when it read "9:30". He stretched, feeling his muscles protest at the actions, and yawned.

"It's way too early," he muttered, fluffing his hair sleepily. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. On the way there, he gaze flitted over the calendar hanging on the wall, eyes widening when he realized just what day it was. '_Saturday.'_

A giddy feeling settled into his stomach, as he entered the bathroom. There was still a couple of hours until his date, so he felt that there was no need to hurry. Turning on the faucet, he took his time washing his face and brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he combed his hair and walked out, feeling awake and refreshed.

"Morning, Nicki," Bianca greeted when he walked into the kitchen. She had a bemused expression on her face. "What's got you so happy today?"

Nico shrugged, his features settling into a mask of indifference. "It's nothing. And, I told you not to call me that, _Bia._"

"Nothing," Hazel scoffed, laughing when Bianca sputtered at her hated nickname. "I know you better than that, brother. Come on, spill. What is it?"

"I got a date."

Bianca and Hazel squealed, "That's so cute! Is it with that Jackson boy?"

"His name is Percy," growled Nico, rolling his eyes when his sisters bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, we know." Bianca had _that _look on in her eyes. "When's the date?"

"Later in the afternoon," he replied cooly, narrowing his eyes. '_What is she planning?' _"Percy and Leo are going to come over and we're going to the basketball courts near here."

"You're dating two, boys?"

Nico shook his head fervently, dispelling the thought. "No, I'm not dating Leo. He likes Jason, anyways." At his sisters' knowing grins, he added, "And, no, I'm not dating Percy either."

"Well, he'll definitely consider dating you after today's date," Bianca said with a sly smile. She shared a look with Hazel, which didn't go unnoticed by Nico.

He glowered. "What are you planning?"

"It's nothing, dear brother," Hazel replied, an innocent expression on her face. "Don't worry about it. Just go make your breakfast."

Nico nodded slowly, the confusion evident in his eyes. He watched as his sisters walked out of the kitchen, talking in low tones. Something was definitely he heard them squeal, it only further confirmed his suspicions. "Nothing, my ass."

. . .

"Nico?" He looked up from his reading and scowled when he saw Persephone's face.

"What is it?" He could barely keep the biting tone out of his voice. Persephone just sighed, her fish clenched behind her back. "Bianca and Hazel want to talk to you."

"Where are they?"

"Their room."

Nico nodded stiffly and closed his book. He turned his back to Persephone and started towards the girls' shared room, missing the hurt painted across her delicate features. Tucking the book under his arm, he trudged up the stairs. What were his sisters up to? He had barely finished lunch. It was still a good couple hours before his date. '_What do they want?'_

Their door was left open innocuously. Nico stepped in without much of a greeting and frowned when he saw the room was in disarray. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. His clothes, he noticed.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" he asked. Hazel and Bianca just smirked at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry, Nikki," Bianca soothed. "We're just helping you pick out an outfit." She held up his black leather jacket, white tee, and artfully ripped jeans. "How about this?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to play basketball, not trying out for a bike gang. I can't run around in those clothes. And, I can pick out my outfit on my own. I'm not a kid anymore."

"How about this one, then?" Hazel asked, as if what Nico said did not register in her mind. She held up his favorite hoodie, blazoned with the words 'Ghost King', a gray t-shirt that he didn't remember buying, and a pair of sweatpants that seemed a bit tighter than he would have liked.

He sighed resignedly, grabbing the clothes. He stripped down to his boxers right in front of them, not caring if they saw. After all, they were siblings. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not anything they haven't seen before.

"So, how do I look?" he asked, just to humor them. There was an unmistakable tinge of pink across their cheeks, causing him to raise an eyebrow in concern. "Something wrong?"

Bianca shook her head almost violently and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Nikki. We're just stunned to see how much our little brother had grown up."

"So, I look okay?" He played with the fabric of his hoodie distractedly.

"Better than okay," Hazel affirmed with a grin. "You look great."

"Percy won't know what hit him," Bianca added, giving Nico a once-over. She frowned suddenly.

"Something's missing," she murmured to Hazel. "A hat, maybe?"

Hazel nodded in agreement and ran out of the room. When she came back, there was a black snapback in her hand. She handed it to Nico. "Wear this. I think it'll suit you."

He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't my hat. It's not yours either. Can I really wear this?"

"Thanatos gave it to me before he left," his sister replied with a shrug. "I don't really like wearing hats, so you can have it. Besides, I think you look better in it than I do."

Nico hummed in reply and fitted the snapback onto his head. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and grinned. _'Not bad.'_

"Now, you're ready." Bianca and Hazel beamed at him, eliciting a smile of his own.

"Thank you, I guess," he said.

"It's no problem," his sisters dismissed. "Now, go and get him."

Nico rolled his eyes. "He isn't meeting me until a couple hours later."

"Oh." Bianca got that spark in her eyes again. "Well then, you should tell us about Percy. We have the time. What is it you like about him?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Wasn't it obvious? "_Everything_."

. . .

"I wonder if Percy _t_-" the doorbell suddenly rang "-_ops_." Hazel elbowed Bianca viciously in the side, blushing as the audacity. She glanced over at Nico, who was listening to music, and sighed in relief. He hadn't hear anything after all.

"Nico." She reached over and pulled the headphones off of his ears, causing him to growl like a ruffled kitten (or at least, that's what it seemed like to Hazel, she saw a very tame version of it). "I think Percy's here."

Nico perked up and grinned. He let the headphones go and fitted the hat back on his head. He had taken it off earlier to listen to music, once Bianca and Hazel got a bit too personal with their questions. They may be his sisters, but he wasn't going to spill all his secrets out to them. It just doesn't work like that.

"Well, I'm going to go now," he announced. "I don't know when I'm be back, but I think it will be before dinner."

"Have fun," Hazel wished with a smile.

Bianca smirked. "But, not too much fun."

"Bye," he gritted out, walking out of the room as quickly as he could. There was no way he was staying in the same room with the insanity that was his sisters, especially when there was something much more tempting waiting for him at the door.

Before he let Percy in, Nico made sure that his appearance was impeccable. Even despite his sisters' grooming, he still wanted to make sure that he looked presentable. After all, it was his second date with Percy (the study session before was totally a date) and their first date out in public. He wanted it to be perfect.

He opened the door. "Hey, Per-" He was met with the sight of gorgeous green eyes. Percy was wearing a blue flannel, left open to reveal a white shirt, and a pair of black pants that hugged his body in all the right places. His hair was tousled, framing his face. He was flushed a delicate pink, panting slightly from exertion. Nico swallowed thickly at the delectable sight. "Hey, Percy."

"Hey, Nico," he replied with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Nico nodded. "We should go get Jason. He lives across the street."

"In that pretty house?" Leo pointed to the pristine white house. The lawn was clean-cut and the bushes well-trimmed. Not a single thing seemed out of place. _'Typical,'_ Nico thought. _'Of course, Hera would want things to be perfect.'_

At Nico's nod, Leo grinned slyly. "Why don't I go get Jason and you two"-he winked at Percy-"can hang out for a bit?" He chuckled when Percy sputtered and took that as a yes. "I'll be right back."

He crossed the street, making sure to look both ways, and left the soon-to-be couple (at least, that's what he thought would happen) alone. A slight sensation of apprehensiveness hit him when he stepped onto the property. Yes, the white house was beautiful, but it was also daunting as well. Something felt _off_ about the house. It didn't seem like something Jason would live in. It didn't feel like a home, just a place to stay.

Leo rang the doorbell and waited, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. His previous enthusiasm had dissipated to what seemed like fear. The elapsed time felt like an eternity, as he stood there in wait. Was no one home?

He was turning to leave, feeling dejected, when the door opened to reveal a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes staring down at him. It felt like she was judging him down to the depths of his soul. He had to stop himself from shivering, as he met her gaze. She was admittedly a very pretty lady with her hair perfectly styled and her clothing impeccably chosen, but she seemed very cold.

"What do you want?" Leo winced at her voice, which practically dripped with disdain. He could tell the lady was looking down on him (both figuratively and literally) and was starting to regret his choice of going alone to get Jason. Dammit, if only he had asked either Percy or Nico, or even both of them to come with him.

"I'm looking for a Jason Grace," he replied as politely as he could. "We're supposed to go on a.." He paused. If he said date, then the lady would surely shoo him away. SHe definitely seemed like the type, but he wished with all his heart that he was wrong.

"On a?" She glared at him menacingly.

"Practice session!" Leo squeaked, stepping back subconsciously when he felt the weight of her stare. "We have a game coming up and we scheduled a weekend practice at a nearby court." By now, he was just rambling nervously. His mouth moved on its own. The lady was fucking scary.

"Oh, you play that _filthy_ sports, too." Leo couldn't hold back that flinch his body involuntarily gave. It was chilling to see someone speak of basketball with such unadulterated hate. He could feel her eyes scrutinizing his body and felt a wave of disgust wash over him. When he scrunched up her nose, he could tell the feeling was mutual. "Can you even touch the basket? You're such a midget."

Leo opened his mouth to retort, feeling anger rush through his veins, but a soft tenor interrupted him. "Honey, who was at the door?"

"Oh, it's no one, dear." Leo's eyes widened at her swift change in demeanor. It was almost a complete 360 from what he had experienced earlier. What a two faced bitch. "He was just leaving."

"No, I'm not," Leo asserted, his lips quirked into a smirk when the woman gave him a scalding look. "I'm looking for Jason. We're supposed to go on a _date_." His smirk grew when the woman sputtered, while the man broke into a wide grin.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" He turned to his wife (at least, that's what Leo thought she was. He couldn't fathom how anyone could stand being married to that woman). "Honey, go and get Jason. Tell him his date is here." When she didn't budge, he sighed. "Come on. It's the weekend. Let him go out."

"He will go out with a girl," she spat. "Not a boy. I will not let my son become one of _them_." Leo balled up a fist and was honestly ready to punch the fucking bitch in the gut, but Jason's voice stopped him.

"Leave Leo alone, Hera." The woman's name was spoken with pure loathing. "I can do whatever I want."

Hera turned to him with her lips pressed into a thin line. "Last time I checked this isn't your house. Under my household, you adhere to my rules."

"Last time _I _checked," Jason shot back. Leo had never seen him so angry before and to be perfectly honest, he thought it was kind of hot, but also scary. The blonde was another Nico when furious, equally volatile and dangerous. "This isn't your house either. It's dad's. And, he let me go. So, I'm going."

"You-"

"Honey." The single word was said firmly and a strong hand came to rest on her shoulder with a warning squeeze. "Just let him go. He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"But, Zeus."

The man wasn't taking any of it. "Don't 'but, Zeus' me. Jason may be our son, but he is a person, too. Let him do what he wants. From what I can tell, this boy he's going on a date with seems like a good kid."

Hera didn't reply, but her gaze spoke volumes. This isn't over, it said, but Jason and Zeus didn't seem worried when she stomped off with a huff. Instead, they were relieved.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Zeus apologized. "My wife doesn't have the best of personalities."

Jason snorted at that, but his father chose to ignore it. "You guys can go. Just be careful. Have fun. And, Jason?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You can stay over at Nico's if you wish. Hera won't be in the best of moods when you get home."

Jason nodded and grabbed Leo's hand. "Thanks, dad. Bye."

"Bye, Jason and Jason's friend. Have fun." He gave them a quick smile and closed the door, probably off to sooth his wife's sore ego.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Jason said, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

Leo blushed. Jason's hand was warm and it dwarfed his own, making him feel utterly safe. "Don't worry. It's alright."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, as they walked across the street. Jason was still holding Leo's hand, but it served more as a comfort than anything else. He hadn't wanted for Leo to meet Hera. It was best if he never met her, but things just didn't go the way he wanted to. He wished that his dad would just divorce the woman already, whether or not she was his mom. If anything, he had no mother. She had never been his mother, much less his _mom_, in the many years he had lived on this earth. He had only one parent. It was Zeus, his father.

"So, how did it go?" Percy's voice broke the self-imposed silence. He raised an eyebrow at their joined hands and grinned knowingly at Leo's blush.

"Hera is not on Team Leo," he mumbled. But, he quickly brightened up. "But, Jason's dad, Zeus is definitely a fan."

Jason chuckled at the synopsis and couldn't help, but add, " More like she's Team Crazy. Dad is already a fan. I'm on Team Leo, too."

"Who isn't?" Leo quipped with a cheeky grin. But, the blush on the back of neck said otherwise. Percy snickered from behind his hand and received a glare in return.

"Well, lovebirds," he drawled, dropping his skateboard onto the ground with a clack, "are you ready to go?"

Leo glanced at Jason. "The courts aren't far, but it takes more on foot. Do you have a bike or a skateboard?"

"No," the blonde replied, shaking his hood. "But, I can always ride with you. I can peddle and you can stand on the pegs." He leaned in and whispered, "Let me make it up to you for before."

"A-alright." Leo blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat when he noticed the others staring at him with a knowing grin and looked to Nico. "How about you? You have something?"

The Italian nodded, holding up his own skateboard. "I went to get it when you were over at Jason's."

"Okay. Ready to go?" Leo waited as Jason sat down on his bike and he gingerly stood on the pegs, holding into the blonde's shoulders' for dear Iife. The other just chuckled.

"Lead the way."

. . .

The basketball courts were located at an out of the way recreation center. It was a quaint little place, where not a lot of people went to. Most of the locals preferred the big recreation center in the middle of the city, but Percy and Leo liked the peace and quiet their place could provide.

"Welcome to the courts," Percy announced, placing his foot against the ground to stop his skateboard. There was a soft smile on his face as he took in his surroundings. "This our favorite place to relax.

"It's a nice place," Nico commented. "Very peaceful."

Leo nodded. "That's why we chose the place. It's where we'd go if we get too stressed. We haven't gone in a while, though."

"Why not?"

Percy shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. School has been pretty normal, except for a few issues here and there. We just haven't gotten around to finding free time. Junior year is the hardest year for a reason."

Nico and Jason shared a look of surprise. They had honestly thought that Percy would mention something about Luke. '_Guess their lives don't revolve around the guy as much as we thought.' _It was comforting to know.

"So, are we going to shoot some hoops?" Jason asked, noticing the distinct lack of basketballs.

Percy and Leo blushed. "That was originally the plan, but we've had too much to do with basketball lately. I think it would be better if we took a break." At Nico's and Jason's look, they grew indignant. "What? We learned." The _hard way _was practically implied.

"What are we going to do?"

Leo gave Jason a shy smile. "Well, I was hoping that we could spend some time alone and get to know each other a little more. If that's okay with you."

"Perfect," Jason purred, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. "I'll take good care of you." He chuckled when Leo blushed and pulled him to the side. "Come on," he whispered, "let's go find a place."

Leo nodded and lead him towards his favorite spot, leaving Nico and Percy alone.

"This is my secret base," he declared, gesturing to the treehouse above them. "It's not much, but it's my favorite place, besides Cabin Nine."

"It's amazing," Jason praised, in awe with the place. He watched as Leo began to climb the pronged ladder and did the same. "Who built it?"

"My dad," Leo replied proudly. "He wanted me, my brothers, and my sister to have someplace to go when we needed to be alone. We still go here sometimes." He stepped into the tree house and took in the familiar. It has been a while since he had been there. It was also the first time he had brought anyone, aside from Percy or his family, to this place.

"What's Cabin Nine?" the blonde asked, sitting down cross-legged. He smiled when Leo sat beside him and gently laid his hand on top of the boy's, squeezing it softly.

"My dad's car garage. He and my brothers and sister works there fixing cars. When I get out of school, I'll be working there, too."

"How many siblings do you have?"

Leo smiled wryly. "I have three. Nyssa, Jake, and Beckerdorf."

"Beckerdorf?" Jason repeated. Leo laughed. The look of confusion only made his blonde cuter. (_Wait, when was Jason considered his?_)

"It's his nickname. Don't ask me how he got it. I just know that I've been calling him that ever since I could remember. His real name is Charles." He met Jason's brilliant blue eyes and blushed under the intense gaze. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one sister," Jason answered with a fond smile. "Her name is Thalia. I love her more than anything else in the world."

"You guys are really close, huh?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, we had to be."

"Is it because of Hera?" Leo asked, biting his lip nervously. He hoped that he wasn't crossing a line.

The blonde sighed and tousled his hair. He didn't really want to talk about it, but Leo had the right to know. After all, it might bring them closer (and, he needed to tell someone other than Nico). "It's always because of Hera," he gritted out. "She's the cause of all our troubles."

"If she's your mom, why do you call her by her name?" He shrank back when Jason glared, even if it's not directed at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no," Jason dismissed, shaking his head. "It's alright. I want to talk about it. I really need to get it out." He took a long breath and released it. "She is my biological mother, but she doesn't deserve to be my mom."

"Was she.."

"No, she wasn't abusive or anything like that. It was more of neglect really. She didn't love us. She never did. I doubt she loved my dad either. She just wanted a perfect family with the perfect husband who has a high-paying job, a domestic wife, the perfect son to follow his father's footsteps, and the beautiful daughter who will grow up just to be like her mom. Ever since we were kids, she told us what to do, how to dress, who to hang out with. I know it sounds like any other parent, but trust me. She isn't like anyone else. She knew dad would be the one to give her beautiful children and give her lots of money. After so many years together, dad still hasn't figured it out. He still believes that she loves him he doesn't know that she loves perfection, not him."

"He'll realize eventually," Leo said happily. "She's not trying to hide anything from you or Thalia. She didn't even hesitate to reveal her true self to me."

"I can only hope," the blonde said, his expression grin. "They have been having a lot more fights lately and dad has been doing more things without her permission. She didn't like that we moved here. She hated it when dad enrolled me and Thals at Elysium, not the private school she had wanted. Me going basketball made it even worse. I didn't tell anyone about the tutoring. It would only cause more fighting. Even if fighting means that a divorce is on the way, I hate the yelling."

Leo could barely refrain the blunt "That sucks" that bubbled up his throat, as he pulled Jason into a hug. He felt the blonde rest his head on his shoulder and felt a certain warmth over his being. There wasn't much he could give, but a hug was the least he could do.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all this," he said a little while later, while contemplating what he could say that wouldn't sound in any way offensive.

"You deserve to know."

Leo blinked in surprise. "But, we're not even that close. I ... I don't understand."

"We've only known each other for a couple months, Leo, more or less. But, I feel this connection towards you." He buried his head into Leo's shoulder again, this time to hide his blush. "I am.. attracted to you. I like you a lot. That's why I wanted to tell you all this. That's why I can trust you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

The impish boy blushed and nuzzled against Jason. "I like you, too. I'm pretty sure I made it kind of obvious. I'm not very good at hiding things."

Jason chuckled and broke the embrace, still keeping his arms around Leo's waist. "No, you're not," he admitted. "But, neither am I. You caught my eye on the first day I went to school and had been on my mind since." He grinned when Leo's blush deepened and cupped the boy's cheek lovingly. Stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Leo's.

"I'm not going to rush anything," he said, his eyes smoldering when they came in contact with Leo's. "I want to start slow. We have all the time we need."

"You're my first," Leo confessed, the blush reaching his ears and down the back of his neck. Jason could feel his breath hitch. There couldn't be a lovelier sight.

"You're not my first," Jason admitted quietly. "But, you are definitely one I hold dear to my heart."

"How many have you had before?" Leo asked, trying to keep the jealous out of his voice, but failed miserably.

"Just one," the blonde replied. "She wasn't of my choice either, so I guess she doesn't really count. Hera chose her for me and I accepted. It was during a time that I still believed she loved me and just wanted the best for me."

"So, I'm technically your first?"

Jason laughed heartily. "You can say that. It's not like it matters anyways. She is nothing compared to you."

Leo had never been so red in his life. "So, what are we?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jason beamed at his sweet boy. "We're boyfriends."

. . .

Meanwhile, Nico and Percy were sitting on the swings, a comfortable silence blanketing over them. After Jason and Leo left, there wasn't really much they wanted to talk to each other about. Their presence was enough to sate their desires. At least, until Percy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Can I ask you something?" he blurted out, wincing at his forwardness.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "What about?"

"It's about Persephone." He saw the frown etched on Nico's lips and immediately added, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

The other shook his head. "I-it's alright. I can talk about her."

"O-okay." The Italian didn't seem all that confident and frankly, neither did Percy. "What's your relationship with her?"

"She's my stepmother, as you probably figured out," Nico replied, staring off to the side. He ruffled his hair with a hand, sighing almost tiredly. "My real mom died a while back and my father remarried some time after. I didn't like Persephone at first. I still don't like her, but my sisters did. They loved her."

"Why don't you like her?" Percy asked. "She seems pretty nice."

"Mamma." The single word was spoken with such sadness that Percy could feel his heart break a little. "She can't replace mamma. I can't accept Persephone being there when it's mamma's place. She's not mam**DIsclaimer: I do not the PJaTO franchise. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I even want to own it. It's just a bit too much work for me. The responsibility would kill me (like how high school is). I'm just here to spread the Nicercy goodness. And also, have crazy references to the books that no one gets. (Percy skateboards because I equate that with the land equivalent of surfing, which is a water sport, haha)**

**I do not own the song **_**My Answer **_**by EXO. (I know another kpop song. But, what can I say? I'm a fan.)**

**A/N: Well, I'm here. ^-^ This story is slowly coming to a close. It probably won't end until three-four more chapters, maybe less. I have started to form an idea on how it ends and I just hope that it ties all loose ends up. Once this story is done, I'm going to start working on my Drarry story full-time. :) ALSO, THIS IS PART ONE OF A DOUBLE UPDATE.**

**Sorry for taking such a long-ass time (one month, I **_**know**_**). Not only that I also posted another small fic in the Hetalia fandom, too. (check it out if you'd like). I am busy with school and two other stories, so updates won't be frequent (as if they weren't frequent enough already, right?).**

**Warnings: Language, Sappy Romance, Characters That Are Out of Character, Some Hurt/Comfort (I know, that's so not me), Italics Abuse (?).**

_-The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you_

_I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked-_

**Paint me a Better Tomorrow**

**VIII. Trouble in Paradise**

_-I should've been more careful, I should've saved myself_

_So I wouldn't get hurt-_

The sound of incessant ringing pierced the silence of the room. A tanned arm reached out from under the covers and slammed harshly on the offendly alarm clock. WIth a groan, Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. He glanced over at the clock and sighed when it read "9:30". He stretched, feeling his muscles protest at the actions, and yawned.

"It's way too early," he muttered, fluffing his hair sleepily. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. On the way there, he gaze flitted over the calendar hanging on the wall, eyes widening when he realized just what day it was. '_Saturday.'_

A giddy feeling settled into his stomach, as he entered the bathroom. There was still a couple of hours until his date, so he felt that there was no need to hurry. Turning on the faucet, he took his time washing his face and brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he combed his hair and walked out, feeling awake and refreshed.

"Morning, Nicki," Bianca greeted when he walked into the kitchen. She had a bemused expression on her face. "What's got you so happy today?"

Nico shrugged, his features settling into a mask of indifference. "It's nothing. And, I told you not to call me that, _Bia._"

"Nothing," Hazel scoffed, laughing when Bianca sputtered at her hated nickname. "I know you better than that, brother. Come on, spill. What is it?"

"I got a date."

Bianca and Hazel squealed, "That's so cute! Is it with that Jackson boy?"

"His name is Percy," growled Nico, rolling his eyes when his sisters bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, we know." Bianca had _that _look on in her eyes. "When's the date?"

"Later in the afternoon," he replied cooly, narrowing his eyes. '_What is she planning?' _"Percy and Leo are going to come over and we're going to the basketball courts near here."

"You're dating two, boys?"

Nico shook his head fervently, dispelling the thought. "No, I'm not dating Leo. He likes Jason, anyways." At his sisters' knowing grins, he added, "And, no, I'm not dating Percy either."

"Well, he'll definitely consider dating you after today's date," Bianca said with a sly smile. She shared a look with Hazel, which didn't go unnoticed by Nico.

He glowered. "What are you planning?"

"It's nothing, dear brother," Hazel replied, an innocent expression on her face. "Don't worry about it. Just go make your breakfast."

Nico nodded slowly, the confusion evident in his eyes. He watched as his sisters walked out of the kitchen, talking in low tones. Something was definitely he heard them squeal, it only further confirmed his suspicions. "Nothing, my ass."

. . .

"Nico?" He looked up from his reading and scowled when he saw Persephone's face.

"What is it?" He could barely keep the biting tone out of his voice. Persephone just sighed, her fish clenched behind her back. "Bianca and Hazel want to talk to you."

"Where are they?"

"Their room."

Nico nodded stiffly and closed his book. He turned his back to Persephone and started towards the girls' shared room, missing the hurt painted across her delicate features. Tucking the book under his arm, he trudged up the stairs. What were his sisters up to? He had barely finished lunch. It was still a good couple hours before his date. '_What do they want?'_

Their door was left open innocuously. Nico stepped in without much of a greeting and frowned when he saw the room was in disarray. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. His clothes, he noticed.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" he asked. Hazel and Bianca just smirked at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry, Nikki," Bianca soothed. "We're just helping you pick out an outfit." She held up his black leather jacket, white tee, and artfully ripped jeans. "How about this?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to play basketball, not trying out for a bike gang. I can't run around in those clothes. And, I can pick out my outfit on my own. I'm not a kid anymore."

"How about this one, then?" Hazel asked, as if what Nico said did not register in her mind. She held up his favorite hoodie, blazoned with the words 'Ghost King', a gray t-shirt that he didn't remember buying, and a pair of sweatpants that seemed a bit tighter than he would have liked.

He sighed resignedly, grabbing the clothes. He stripped down to his boxers right in front of them, not caring if they saw. After all, they were siblings. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not anything they haven't seen before.

"So, how do I look?" he asked, just to humor them. There was an unmistakable tinge of pink across their cheeks, causing him to raise an eyebrow in concern. "Something wrong?"

Bianca shook her head almost violently and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Nikki. We're just stunned to see how much our little brother had grown up."

"So, I look okay?" He played with the fabric of his hoodie distractedly.

"Better than okay," Hazel affirmed with a grin. "You look great."

"Percy won't know what hit him," Bianca added, giving Nico a once-over. She frowned suddenly.

"Something's missing," she murmured to Hazel. "A hat, maybe?"

Hazel nodded in agreement and ran out of the room. When she came back, there was a black snapback in her hand. She handed it to Nico. "Wear this. I think it'll suit you."

He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't my hat. It's not yours either. Can I really wear this?"

"Thanatos gave it to me before he left," his sister replied with a shrug. "I don't really like wearing hats, so you can have it. Besides, I think you look better in it than I do."

Nico hummed in reply and fitted the snapback onto his head. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and grinned. _'Not bad.'_

"Now, you're ready." Bianca and Hazel beamed at him, eliciting a smile of his own.

"Thank you, I guess," he said.

"It's no problem," his sisters dismissed. "Now, go and get him."

Nico rolled his eyes. "He isn't meeting me until a couple hours later."

"Oh." Bianca got that spark in her eyes again. "Well then, you should tell us about Percy. We have the time. What is it you like about him?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Wasn't it obvious? "_Everything_."

. . .

"I wonder if Percy _t_-" the doorbell suddenly rang "-_ops_." Hazel elbowed Bianca viciously in the side, blushing as the audacity. She glanced over at Nico, who was listening to music, and sighed in relief. He hadn't hear anything after all.

"Nico." She reached over and pulled the headphones off of his ears, causing him to growl like a ruffled kitten (or at least, that's what it seemed like to Hazel, she saw a very tame version of it). "I think Percy's here."

Nico perked up and grinned. He let the headphones go and fitted the hat back on his head. He had taken it off earlier to listen to music, once Bianca and Hazel got a bit too personal with their questions. They may be his sisters, but he wasn't going to spill all his secrets out to them. It just doesn't work like that.

"Well, I'm going to go now," he announced. "I don't know when I'm be back, but I think it will be before dinner."

"Have fun," Hazel wished with a smile.

Bianca smirked. "But, not too much fun."

"Bye," he gritted out, walking out of the room as quickly as he could. There was no way he was staying in the same room with the insanity that was his sisters, especially when there was something much more tempting waiting for him at the door.

Before he let Percy in, Nico made sure that his appearance was impeccable. Even despite his sisters' grooming, he still wanted to make sure that he looked presentable. After all, it was his second date with Percy (the study session before was totally a date) and their first date out in public. He wanted it to be perfect.

He opened the door. "Hey, Per-" He was met with the sight of gorgeous green eyes. Percy was wearing a blue flannel, left open to reveal a white shirt, and a pair of black pants that hugged his body in all the right places. His hair was tousled, framing his face. He was flushed a delicate pink, panting slightly from exertion. Nico swallowed thickly at the delectable sight. "Hey, Percy."

"Hey, Nico," he replied with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Nico nodded. "We should go get Jason. He lives across the street."

"In that pretty house?" Leo pointed to the pristine white house. The lawn was clean-cut and the bushes well-trimmed. Not a single thing seemed out of place. _'Typical,'_ Nico thought. _'Of course, Hera would want things to be perfect.'_

At Nico's nod, Leo grinned slyly. "Why don't I go get Jason and you two"-he winked at Percy-"can hang out for a bit?" He chuckled when Percy sputtered and took that as a yes. "I'll be right back."

He crossed the street, making sure to look both ways, and left the soon-to-be couple (at least, that's what he thought would happen) alone. A slight sensation of apprehensiveness hit him when he stepped onto the property. Yes, the white house was beautiful, but it was also daunting as well. Something felt _off_ about the house. It didn't seem like something Jason would live in. It didn't feel like a home, just a place to stay.

Leo rang the doorbell and waited, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. His previous enthusiasm had dissipated to what seemed like fear. The elapsed time felt like an eternity, as he stood there in wait. Was no one home?

He was turning to leave, feeling dejected, when the door opened to reveal a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes staring down at him. It felt like she was judging him down to the depths of his soul. He had to stop himself from shivering, as he met her gaze. She was admittedly a very pretty lady with her hair perfectly styled and her clothing impeccably chosen, but she seemed very cold.

"What do you want?" Leo winced at her voice, which practically dripped with disdain. He could tell the lady was looking down on him (both figuratively and literally) and was starting to regret his choice of going alone to get Jason. Dammit, if only he had asked either Percy or Nico, or even both of them to come with him.

"I'm looking for a Jason Grace," he replied as politely as he could. "We're supposed to go on a.." He paused. If he said date, then the lady would surely shoo him away. SHe definitely seemed like the type, but he wished with all his heart that he was wrong.

"On a?" She glared at him menacingly.

"Practice session!" Leo squeaked, stepping back subconsciously when he felt the weight of her stare. "We have a game coming up and we scheduled a weekend practice at a nearby court." By now, he was just rambling nervously. His mouth moved on its own. The lady was fucking scary.

"Oh, you play that _filthy_ sports, too." Leo couldn't hold back that flinch his body involuntarily gave. It was chilling to see someone speak of basketball with such unadulterated hate. He could feel her eyes scrutinizing his body and felt a wave of disgust wash over him. When he scrunched up her nose, he could tell the feeling was mutual. "Can you even touch the basket? You're such a midget."

Leo opened his mouth to retort, feeling anger rush through his veins, but a soft tenor interrupted him. "Honey, who was at the door?"

"Oh, it's no one, dear." Leo's eyes widened at her swift change in demeanor. It was almost a complete 360 from what he had experienced earlier. What a two faced bitch. "He was just leaving."

"No, I'm not," Leo asserted, his lips quirked into a smirk when the woman gave him a scalding look. "I'm looking for Jason. We're supposed to go on a _date_." His smirk grew when the woman sputtered, while the man broke into a wide grin.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" He turned to his wife (at least, that's what Leo thought she was. He couldn't fathom how anyone could stand being married to that woman). "Honey, go and get Jason. Tell him his date is here." When she didn't budge, he sighed. "Come on. It's the weekend. Let him go out."

"He will go out with a girl," she spat. "Not a boy. I will not let my son become one of _them_." Leo balled up a fist and was honestly ready to punch the fucking bitch in the gut, but Jason's voice stopped him.

"Leave Leo alone, Hera." The woman's name was spoken with pure loathing. "I can do whatever I want."

Hera turned to him with her lips pressed into a thin line. "Last time I checked this isn't your house. Under my household, you adhere to my rules."

"Last time _I _checked," Jason shot back. Leo had never seen him so angry before and to be perfectly honest, he thought it was kind of hot, but also scary. The blonde was another Nico when furious, equally volatile and dangerous. "This isn't your house either. It's dad's. And, he let me go. So, I'm going."

"You-"

"Honey." The single word was said firmly and a strong hand came to rest on her shoulder with a warning squeeze. "Just let him go. He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"But, Zeus."

The man wasn't taking any of it. "Don't 'but, Zeus' me. Jason may be our son, but he is a person, too. Let him do what he wants. From what I can tell, this boy he's going on a date with seems like a good kid."

Hera didn't reply, but her gaze spoke volumes. This isn't over, it said, but Jason and Zeus didn't seem worried when she stomped off with a huff. Instead, they were relieved.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Zeus apologized. "My wife doesn't have the best of personalities."

Jason snorted at that, but his father chose to ignore it. "You guys can go. Just be careful. Have fun. And, Jason?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You can stay over at Nico's if you wish. Hera won't be in the best of moods when you get home."

Jason nodded and grabbed Leo's hand. "Thanks, dad. Bye."

"Bye, Jason and Jason's friend. Have fun." He gave them a quick smile and closed the door, probably off to sooth his wife's sore ego.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Jason said, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

Leo blushed. Jason's hand was warm and it dwarfed his own, making him feel utterly safe. "Don't worry. It's alright."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, as they walked across the street. Jason was still holding Leo's hand, but it served more as a comfort than anything else. He hadn't wanted for Leo to meet Hera. It was best if he never met her, but things just didn't go the way he wanted to. He wished that his dad would just divorce the woman already, whether or not she was his mom. If anything, he had no mother. She had never been his mother, much less his _mom_, in the many years he had lived on this earth. He had only one parent. It was Zeus, his father.

"So, how did it go?" Percy's voice broke the self-imposed silence. He raised an eyebrow at their joined hands and grinned knowingly at Leo's blush.

"Hera is not on Team Leo," he mumbled. But, he quickly brightened up. "But, Jason's dad, Zeus is definitely a fan."

Jason chuckled at the synopsis and couldn't help, but add, " More like she's Team Crazy. Dad is already a fan. I'm on Team Leo, too."

"Who isn't?" Leo quipped with a cheeky grin. But, the blush on the back of neck said otherwise. Percy snickered from behind his hand and received a glare in return.

"Well, lovebirds," he drawled, dropping his skateboard onto the ground with a clack, "are you ready to go?"

Leo glanced at Jason. "The courts aren't far, but it takes more on foot. Do you have a bike or a skateboard?"

"No," the blonde replied, shaking his hood. "But, I can always ride with you. I can peddle and you can stand on the pegs." He leaned in and whispered, "Let me make it up to you for before."

"A-alright." Leo blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat when he noticed the others staring at him with a knowing grin and looked to Nico. "How about you? You have something?"

The Italian nodded, holding up his own skateboard. "I went to get it when you were over at Jason's."

"Okay. Ready to go?" Leo waited as Jason sat down on his bike and he gingerly stood on the pegs, holding into the blonde's shoulders' for dear Iife. The other just chuckled.

"Lead the way."

. . .

The basketball courts were located at an out of the way recreation center. It was a quaint little place, where not a lot of people went to. Most of the locals preferred the big recreation center in the middle of the city, but Percy and Leo liked the peace and quiet their place could provide.

"Welcome to the courts," Percy announced, placing his foot against the ground to stop his skateboard. There was a soft smile on his face as he took in his surroundings. "This our favorite place to relax.

"It's a nice place," Nico commented. "Very peaceful."

Leo nodded. "That's why we chose the place. It's where we'd go if we get too stressed. We haven't gone in a while, though."

"Why not?"

Percy shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. School has been pretty normal, except for a few issues here and there. We just haven't gotten around to finding free time. Junior year is the hardest year for a reason."

Nico and Jason shared a look of surprise. They had honestly thought that Percy would mention something about Luke. '_Guess their lives don't revolve around the guy as much as we thought.' _It was comforting to know.

"So, are we going to shoot some hoops?" Jason asked, noticing the distinct lack of basketballs.

Percy and Leo blushed. "That was originally the plan, but we've had too much to do with basketball lately. I think it would be better if we took a break." At Nico's and Jason's look, they grew indignant. "What? We learned." The _hard way _was practically implied.

"What are we going to do?"

Leo gave Jason a shy smile. "Well, I was hoping that we could spend some time alone and get to know each other a little more. If that's okay with you."

"Perfect," Jason purred, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. "I'll take good care of you." He chuckled when Leo blushed and pulled him to the side. "Come on," he whispered, "let's go find a place."

Leo nodded and lead him towards his favorite spot, leaving Nico and Percy alone.

"This is my secret base," he declared, gesturing to the treehouse above them. "It's not much, but it's my favorite place, besides Cabin Nine."

"It's amazing," Jason praised, in awe with the place. He watched as Leo began to climb the pronged ladder and did the same. "Who built it?"

"My dad," Leo replied proudly. "He wanted me, my brothers, and my sister to have someplace to go when we needed to be alone. We still go here sometimes." He stepped into the tree house and took in the familiar. It has been a while since he had been there. It was also the first time he had brought anyone, aside from Percy or his family, to this place.

"What's Cabin Nine?" the blonde asked, sitting down cross-legged. He smiled when Leo sat beside him and gently laid his hand on top of the boy's, squeezing it softly.

"My dad's car garage. He and my brothers and sister works there fixing cars. When I get out of school, I'll be working there, too."

"How many siblings do you have?"

Leo smiled wryly. "I have three. Nyssa, Jake, and Beckerdorf."

"Beckerdorf?" Jason repeated. Leo laughed. The look of confusion only made his blonde cuter. (_Wait, when was Jason considered his?_)

"It's his nickname. Don't ask me how he got it. I just know that I've been calling him that ever since I could remember. His real name is Charles." He met Jason's brilliant blue eyes and blushed under the intense gaze. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one sister," Jason answered with a fond smile. "Her name is Thalia. I love her more than anything else in the world."

"You guys are really close, huh?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, we had to be."

"Is it because of Hera?" Leo asked, biting his lip nervously. He hoped that he wasn't crossing a line.

The blonde sighed and tousled his hair. He didn't really want to talk about it, but Leo had the right to know. After all, it might bring them closer (and, he needed to tell someone other than Nico). "It's always because of Hera," he gritted out. "She's the cause of all our troubles."

"If she's your mom, why do you call her by her name?" He shrank back when Jason glared, even if it's not directed at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no," Jason dismissed, shaking his head. "It's alright. I want to talk about it. I really need to get it out." He took a long breath and released it. "She is my biological mother, but she doesn't deserve to be my mom."

"Was she.."

"No, she wasn't abusive or anything like that. It was more of neglect really. She didn't love us. She never did. I doubt she loved my dad either. She just wanted a perfect family with the perfect husband who has a high-paying job, a domestic wife, the perfect son to follow his father's footsteps, and the beautiful daughter who will grow up just to be like her mom. Ever since we were kids, she told us what to do, how to dress, who to hang out with. I know it sounds like any other parent, but trust me. She isn't like anyone else. She knew dad would be the one to give her beautiful children and give her lots of money. After so many years together, dad still hasn't figured it out. He still believes that she loves him he doesn't know that she loves perfection, not him."

"He'll realize eventually," Leo said happily. "She's not trying to hide anything from you or Thalia. She didn't even hesitate to reveal her true self to me."

"I can only hope," the blonde said, his expression grin. "They have been having a lot more fights lately and dad has been doing more things without her permission. She didn't like that we moved here. She hated it when dad enrolled me and Thals at Elysium, not the private school she had wanted. Me going basketball made it even worse. I didn't tell anyone about the tutoring. It would only cause more fighting. Even if fighting means that a divorce is on the way, I hate the yelling."

Leo could barely refrain the blunt "That sucks" that bubbled up his throat, as he pulled Jason into a hug. He felt the blonde rest his head on his shoulder and felt a certain warmth over his being. There wasn't much he could give, but a hug was the least he could do.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all this," he said a little while later, while contemplating what he could say that wouldn't sound in any way offensive.

"You deserve to know."

Leo blinked in surprise. "But, we're not even that close. I ... I don't understand."

"We've only known each other for a couple months, Leo, more or less. But, I feel this connection towards you." He buried his head into Leo's shoulder again, this time to hide his blush. "I am.. attracted to you. I like you a lot. That's why I wanted to tell you all this. That's why I can trust you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

The impish boy blushed and nuzzled against Jason. "I like you, too. I'm pretty sure I made it kind of obvious. I'm not very good at hiding things."

Jason chuckled and broke the embrace, still keeping his arms around Leo's waist. "No, you're not," he admitted. "But, neither am I. You caught my eye on the first day I went to school and had been on my mind since." He grinned when Leo's blush deepened and cupped the boy's cheek lovingly. Stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Leo's.

"I'm not going to rush anything," he said, his eyes smoldering when they came in contact with Leo's. "I want to start slow. We have all the time we need."

"You're my first," Leo confessed, the blush reaching his ears and down the back of his neck. Jason could feel his breath hitch. There couldn't be a lovelier sight.

"You're not my first," Jason admitted quietly. "But, you are definitely one I hold dear to my heart."

"How many have you had before?" Leo asked, trying to keep the jealous out of his voice, but failed miserably.

"Just one," the blonde replied. "She wasn't of my choice either, so I guess she doesn't really count. Hera chose her for me and I accepted. It was during a time that I still believed she loved me and just wanted the best for me."

"So, I'm technically your first?"

Jason laughed heartily. "You can say that. It's not like it matters anyways. She is nothing compared to you."

Leo had never been so red in his life. "So, what are we?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jason beamed at his sweet boy. "We're boyfriends."

. . .

Meanwhile, Nico and Percy were sitting on the swings, a comfortable silence blanketing over them. After Jason and Leo left, there wasn't really much they wanted to talk to each other about. Their presence was enough to sate their desires. At least, until Percy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Can I ask you something?" he blurted out, wincing at his forwardness.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "What about?"

"It's about Persephone." He saw the frown etched on Nico's lips and immediately added, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

The other shook his head. "I-it's alright. I can talk about her."

"O-okay." The Italian didn't seem all that confident and frankly, neither did Percy. "What's your relationship with her?"

"She's my stepmother, as you probably figured out," Nico replied, staring off to the side. He ruffled his hair with a hand, sighing almost tiredly. "My real mom died a while back and my father remarried some time after. I didn't like Persephone at first. I still don't like her, but my sisters did. They loved her."

"Why don't you like her?" Percy asked. "She seems pretty nice."

"Mamma." The single word was spoken with such sadness that Percy could feel his heart break a little. "She can't replace mamma. I can't accept Persephone being there when it's mamma's place. She's not mamma.. It doesn't feel right with her there."

"I don't think that's why she's there, Nico," he said softly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. When it wasn't shaken off, he took that as a cue to continue. "I'm sure she loves your father. That's why they got married, right? She's not supposed to replace your mom. No one can do that. They can only help you get over your loss and move on."

"How can you move on?" Nico gritted out bitterly. "She was my mom."

"She was also the love of your dad's life," Percy pointed out. "The loss hit him much, much harder. But, he still managed to carry on."

"You don't understand!" he shouted, clenching a fist around Percy's collar.

"No, I don't." Percy didn't even seem fazed. He placed a hand on top of Nico's and squeezed it tenderly. "I haven't lost anyone close to me, so I can't even come to understand the pain you are going through. But, I do know this." He made eye contact with Nico and smiled lightly. "What you're doing isn't what your mom wouldn't have wanted you to do. She would have wanted you to get along with Persephone, welcome her into your home, and treat her with respect. Even if you don't love her, just be civil with her at least."

"You don't know mamma." The grip around his collar tightened, the expression on Nico's face darkening more and more by the second.

"No." Percy shook his head. "Again, I don't. But, you do. Do you think she wants you to hate Persephone? Do you think she wants you to treat her like crap? Tell me what do you think she wanted you to do."

"You don't fucking understand anything. You might be my captain, you might be my _friend _. But, you damn well can't do this to me. You don't know what I went through. You can't even think of the agony I experienced for years. Years, Percy!" He raised his fist in the air shakily and held it there. Percy closed his eyes, bracing for the blow, but none came. He felt himself fall to the ground and his eyes snapped open in bewilderment. He was met with the sight of Nico towering over him, fist clenched at his side. Percy could see the storm of emotions swirling through Nico's eyes and immediately felt guilty. He reached for Nico, but was pushed away.

"Don't fucking touch me," he warned darkly. "You're not worth my time." Then, he walked away, leaving Percy feeling dejected.

"Fuck."

. . .

_-Don't leave, just let me stay by your side-_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read on. ^-^**


	9. The Descent and Ascent of Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not the PJaTO franchise. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I even want to own it. It's just a bit too much work for me. The responsibility would kill me (like how high school is). I'm just here to spread the Nicercy goodness.**

**I do not own the song **_**Let's Not Fall in Love **_**by BIGBANG. **

**A/N: Well, I'm here. ^-^ This story is slowly coming to a close. It probably won't end until three-four more chapters, maybe less. I have started to form an idea on how it ends and I just hope that it ties all loose ends up. Once this story is done, I'm going to start working on my Drarry story full-time. :) ALSO, THIS IS PART TWO OF A DOUBLE UPDATE. I suggest you read the previous chapter first.**

**Sorry for taking such a long-ass time (one month, I **_**know**_**). Not only that I also posted another small fic in the Hetalia fandom, too. (check it out if you'd like). I am busy with school and two other stories, so updates won't be frequent (as if they weren't frequent enough already, right?).**

**Warnings: Offensive Language, Sappy Romance, Characters That Are Out of Character, Some Hurt/Comfort (I know, that's so not me), Text Messaging Format (even more not me), Italics Abuse (?).**

_-Let's not fall in love, we don't know each other very well yet-_

**Paint me a Better Tomorrow**

**IX. The Descent and Ascent of Feelings**

_-Let's not make promises, you never know when tomorrow comes-_

_Zzzzzzz._ Annabeth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and frowned. She didn't want to check it, since she was in the middle of a date, but Reyna had just gone to the restroom. _'I guess it couldn't hurt.'_

**[Seaweed Brain]**

I think I fucked up.

Her frown deepened.

**[Wise Girl]**

What happened?

The reply was immediate.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

I said some things I should have and he said that I'm not worth his time.

**[Wise Girl]**

What did you say?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Let's just say that I asked about Persephone.

Annabeth bit her lip. _'What has Percy gotten himself into?'_

**[Wise Girl]**

He didn't take it well, huh.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Pretty much.

I asked him why he didn't like her. He was fine with that, but it didn't go well after I said that he should try to move on from his mom's death.

**[Wise Girl]**

Oh.

So, that's why his dad remarried. Has her death been a while ago?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

He never said how long.

I just know that it was some time ago.

I may have also said something about how his mom wouldn't like how he is treating Persephone.

**[Wise Girl]**

Of course he would take offense to that.

He's still sensitive about that.

But, I don't think he should have been that mad.

You were just trying to help.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

The key word is trying.

He said I didn't understand.

He was right.

I really don't.

I hurt him.

I fucked up big time.

**[Wise Girl]**

He's really stubborn.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

He probably hate me now.

**[Wise Girl]**

Don't be such a downer.

He likes you.

I'm sure he'll realize sooner or later that he's the one who's wrong, not you.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

And if he doesn't?

Annabeth sighed. There was no easy way of saying it.

**[Wise Girl]**

Then, he's not worth it.

You're one of the most lovable people I know.

Really sweet and cute, too.

He'll be missing out because he's too stubborn to see what's in front of him.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Thanks. I needed that.

**[Wise Girl]**

Don't dwell on it.

Nico is just one guy. Don't get hung up on him.

As sad as it is, you're not in a relationship with him, so he is not a priority.

Forget him for now.

There are more important things.

Like, your upcoming games.

**[Seaweed Games]**

How can I not think about him?

He's on the team.

**[Wise Girl]**

He's Nico the Teammate, nothing more..

He is not Nico the Hottie. Not Nico the Absolutely Gorgeous Boy that You Like.

Don't let your feelings get in the way of basketball.

He needs the space to get over himself and you need the space to practice.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

I'll try. Won't be easy, though.

Annabeth snorted.

**[Wise Girl]**

When is it ever?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

How is your date so far?

**[Wise Girl]**

Pretty good. She's in the restroom right now.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Oh.

Well, I won't bother you, then.

**[Wise Girl]**

No, you're not bothering me.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Nah.

I'll leave you and Arellano alone.

Have fun.

Just not too much fun.

Text me when you're done.

**[Wise Girl]**

Alright.

Don't think too much.

"Texting someone?" Annabeth was startled, almost dropping her phone.

"Yeah," she replied, slightly shaky. "It's Percy."

Reyna frowned. "Something wrong? You look a little worried."

"He and Nico are on a date today," Annabeth explained. "It didn't go too well. Nico walked out."

"What?" Reyna exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Do you want me to have a talk with him? I may not be that close to Jackson, but if di Angelo hurts him, I'll fuck him up."

"No, no," dismissed Annabeth quickly. "It's alright. Nico and Percy have to deal with this in their own. I'm just concerned. He's definitely hurting. I can't deny that, but it's bound to happen. They're just both really stubborn people. It's frustrating how they were so close to having a true relationship, but all it took was one insecurity."

"If it's just one," Reyna remarked, "then, they should be able to get over it. We had way more and we were still able to get together."

"I know, that's why I'm worried. If one thing can cause a rift between them, then what will happen when more problems appear?"

"Boys," she sneered. "Trust it to be them to make things more complicated." She reached over to grab Annabeth's hands and squeezed them softly. "But knowing them, I think they will be alright. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm sure it will blow over soon."

"Yeah, I guess so." Annabeth sounded reluctant to say so, but she had to place trust in Percy and and Nico. Well, trust in Percy. She wasn't sure about Nico yet.

Reyna grinned. "Good. Cause this date is about you and me."

. . .

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

How was your date?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Terrible.

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

Fuck, what happened?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

I fucked up.

Said some things I shouldn't have and Nico walked away.

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

What'd you say?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Just that he should be nice to his stepmom because his real mom wouldn't want him to be mean. And, that he should try and get over his mom's death.

Did I say anything wrong?

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

No, Nico is just a fucking idiot.

I shouldn't have asked him for help.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Help for what?

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

Just wanted Jason and Nico to help you relax before the upcoming games.

Didn't want you to stress out too much.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

That's really sweet.

Thank you.

But, I think I can handle it.

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

Riiight.

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Don't worry too much.

I'll be fine.

I'm going to go now.

Jason and Leo are back.

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

Okay.

How is Leo?

**[Seaweed Brain]**

Happy.

**[Teddy Bear Lover]**

Good.

Well, bye.

"Hey, Percy," Jason greeted with a beam. He could feel the happiness radiating from the blonde. "Where's Nico?"

"He left."

"Why?"

Percy sighed and gripped at the fabric of his jeans. "Because of me. I fucked up."

"What happened?" Jason was looking worriedly at Percy, not because he was concerned for his best friend, but for the devastated boy in front of him. Nico could be extremely stubborn and hurtful when he wanted to be. He didn't want that to mess up anything Percy and Nico could have had. But, it seems like he could be too late.

"I asked him about Persephone," Percy said, the memory replaying in his mind like a broken record. "He seemed fine with it when he answered. Then, I asked him why they didn't get along." He said it so many times that he knew it by heart. "His answer didn't sit well with me, so I mentioned what his mom would have said about him treating her like that and that he should move on."

Jason whistled. "That's more than enough to set him off. I'm really sorry for his behavior, Percy. Sometimes, he gets like that. He won't listen to anyone else, not even his sisters."

"I shouldn't have said that," Percy said, his voice full of remorse.

"It may not be what he wanted to hear," Jason admitted, "but, it's what he needed to hear. He's been like this for a while and even I have started to realize that he needs to change. Persephone seems too much like Hera - er, my mother - for my liking, but if Nico's sisters grew to like her, then maybe she's worth giving a chance." He gave Percy a soft smile. "Coming here was a chance to start anew. We haven't been doing any of that. And, I think it's time we change that."

"He probably hates me now," remarked Percy, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Jason shook his head. "I doubt it. He likes you too much to even dislike you. He'll come around soon. Don't worry. I'll speak to him."

"Thank you." There was a forced smile on his face, one that didn't reach his eyes. "I guess we should get going. No point in staying here any longer."

"Percy, I have to tell you something before we go," Leo confessed with a blush. "Jason's my boyfriend now."

"Congratulations!" He beamed, his grin genuine. "I'm so happy for you." _'If only it was like that for me.'_

There was a dark look in his sea green eyes when he turned to face Jason. "If you hurt Leo, I'll kill you."

"Percy!" Leo flushed in mortification. "You can't just say that."

The said boy grinned wildly. "I'm your best friend. I have the right." His expression softened. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't be," Jason declared, his eyes alit with protectiveness. "I won't hurt him. He's too precious to me. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Good. You better or I'll beat your ass." The blonde gulped and nodded fervently, causing Percy to chuckle.

"Now, let's go home. We have a lot on our plate this month." _'So much for a relaxing day with Nico,' _he thought. _'Goddammit, I ruined everything.'_

. . .

"You're an idiot," Jason stated, glaring daggers at his best friend, who was doing with his AP Chemistry homework (and failing miserably). Nico hadn't asked Percy to tutor him after the first time. Their captain was genuinely hurt by that, he noticed, and it hurt him, as well as Leo, to see him in pain. And to make matters worse, Nico made a point to avoid Percy at every turn. At practice, he wouldn't acknowledge the poor boy's presence, garnering the kicked puppy look that broke everyone's hearts. And during school, well, he avoided Percy like the plague, shooting down any attempts the boy made to talk. Percy had dove into training for their upcoming games after that and almost worked himself into exhaustion, preparing the team for what was to come. It was becoming increasingly worrying to see him with dark circles around his eyes everyday. He could barely stay awake in his class, as it was.

When Nico pointedly ignored him, Jason growled and pushed the papers aside, grabbing the collar of Nico's shirt. "Stop doing your fucking homework and listen to me."

"I'm listening." The Italian rolled his eyes, his expression bored and disinterested.

"You're hurting Percy and I want it to stop. I said it to you nicely before, but you didn't listen, so I'll say it again. Stop avoiding him and just talk to him. You're giving everyone and their mother serious headaches and heartbreaks."

"You want me to stop?" Nico's voice held a dangerous edge. "He's the one who hurt me. Why aren't you doing anything about that? You're my best friend."

Jason's eyes turned icy. "Don't turn this on me, di Angelo. Percy's right. You're just too stubborn to see that. Your mom died a while ago and you've got to let her go. I'm not asking you to give Persephone a chance, at least, not yet, but I'm asking you to just move on. Your mom wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

"You, too, Jason? I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend. If I was anyone else, I would have left your fucking pathetic ass a long time ago. If Percy was anyone else, he would have found another guy a long time ago, too." He grinned in dark satisfaction when Nico glowered.

"Then, why doesn't he? That's make him no more of an idiot that me. By now, he should see that I fucking hate him."

There was an audible gasp and the two boys turned towards the sound. Their eyes widened when they saw Percy at the door. Jason cursed. He had forgotten that he had invited the boy to pick him up, so they could go to that park again to relax.

"I am an idiot." Percy let out a bitter laugh, a glimmer of tears filling his eyes. "The first day I saw you, I was instantly attracted to you. I knew it was too good to be true when you started to act all sweet around me. I had hoped. I fucking hoped that you liked me back, but I guess I'm just an idiot."

"Percy, I-"

"Don't, Jason." His voice quivered slightly. "Just don't. You said he'd come around, but even a best friend doesn't know everything." His piercing green eyes speared deep into the depths of Nico's soul and a bittersweet smile graced his lips. "I thought it was worth a try. I thought _you _were worth a try, but I was fucking right. It was only setting me up for rejection. I should have known better.

"We'll meet up another time, Jason. I just can't today. I'll see you at school." He gave them a last fleeting glance, his eyes full of sorrow, and left. All Nico could do was watch his receding back, a dull ache in his chest. The next thing he knew, his cheek exploded in pain.

"You fucker," Jason spat. "You ruined everything. Percy liked you a lot and you broke his fucking heart. The poor boy didn't do anything to deserve this shit. You're terrible."

Nico's eyes widened. The realization struck him like a lightning bolt, leaving him shocked to the core. "He liked me?" He knew it before. It was pretty obvious, but it took until now to actually sink in.

"Didn't you hear what he said? He liked you from the first day. He's definitely regretting it now." The blonde laughed. It was a harsh sound. "Can't blame him, though. You're a fucking jerk anyways." The words pierced deep, his heart clenching painfully. He flinched, but Jason took no notice and continued. "He could have loved you, you know, and you threw all that away. He thought he fucked up everything. Did you know that he wanted to apologize for what he said, but you just pushed him away every time? He thought you hated him. Now, he knows it's true."

"I don't hate him."

Jason's brilliant blue eyes were glacial in color. "Really? If you don't hate him, then go and fucking tell him, before he gets himself even more hurt. Hell, he'll probably be hating you now, but you fucking deserve it for everything you put him through. Percy's too good for you."

"I know." Nico's voice was soft and full of regret, achingly similar to how Percy's was at the park.

"Go," Jason ordered. "Go to him. And, don't come back, until you apologize for everything. I kind of hope you guys don't get together, just so you can open up your eyes and see what you've done. But, Percy likes you almost too much. You better make him smile again or if I see him with that heartbreaking look on his face again, me and Leo will beat your ass to oblivion."

Nico nodded and grabbed his jacket, quickly heading for the front door. He ran out of the house and practically sprinted to the only place he knew Percy would be. The park.

He was breathing heavily by the time he got there. Percy was nowhere in sight. The boy wasn't at the swings, his heart twinged at the memory that flashed through his mind and he cringed. Percy wasn't at the treehouse Jason told him about either. 'Where could he be?'

The familiar rhythmic sound of a basketball against the ground reached his ears and hope bloomed in his heart. He ran to the basketball courts and frowned when he saw Percy playing alone.

The boy's form, as well as his footing, was off. His shots held too much power, overshooting every time, which was worrying. Percy was known for his precise shots and his overwhelming drive. He felt even worse for making the boy like this.

Nico watched as Percy became more and more frustrated at his inability to land a three-pointer, until he just gave up and threw the ball onto the ground in rage. His captain let out a choked cry and sank to his knees, sobbing silently. Nico felt his heart crushed into a million pieces at the scene and ran over to the boy, kneeling down to his level.

"Percy.."

His sea-green eyes were now a stormy hue, brimming with tears. "What do you want, di Angelo? I already know you don't like me. Just go away."

"Percy, I.." The words refused to spill over, staying lumped in his throat. "Fuck, I.." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I.."

"You what?" Percy's voice was menacing, drawing shivers down Nico's spine. It was hot, but at the same time, frightening. He didn't mean to elicit such a reaction.

"I-I'm sorry." He swallowed thickly. "Fuck, I'm really, really sorry. I was just terribly angry at what you said. I realize now that you meant no harm by it. And, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much and it's very late, but I'm sorry.

"For what it's worth," he continued. "I just want you to know that I do like you. From the beginning. I just.. I was too caught up in all my problems to realize that maybe you could like me, too. I'm such an idiot. I'm truly sorry, Percy. I won't ask you to forgive me, since I probably wouldn't forgive myself either, but you deserve to know that I like you. Probably more than you think."

Percy was silent for a while, his tears drying and leaving streaks across his cheeks. "W-why?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why does it have to be you? You were so nice and so sweet. Then, you were so cold. I'm not supposed to feel relieved that you like me back." He broke into choked sobs.

"I know," Nico soothed, pulling Percy into a hug. "You're supposed to hate me. And, I'm supposed to regret what I've done. And, I do. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. You're not supposed to make your precious one cry."

"Fuck." Percy tucked his head under Nico's chin, resting against the taller boy's chest. "Why are you so sweet? Why can't I hate you?"

"Because you're too cute and loving to hate," Nico replied, his voice soft. "Everything about you is lovable. The way you ruffle your hair and bit your lip is absolutely endearing. The way you admire Luke and want to repay him for what he's done for you is sweet, albeit annoying. The way you blush is adorable. But, that's not all. Your tendency to work yourself to exhaustion and your stubbornness is also endearing, if not slightly worrying. You're not someone made to hate, Percy." He smirked and nipped his small love lightly. "And maybe, you just like me a bit too much to hate me."

"Nico!" Percy hit him playfully on the chest and hugged him closer. It was almost surreal being in such close proximity to his not-so unrequited crush. He grew quiet, his demeanor shy. "Please tell me this isn't a joke."

"I wouldn't wish such cruelty on anyone," came Nico's reply. "Especially you. You deserve much better. Much better than me."

"But, you're the one I want," Percy said in a small voice.

Nico closed his eyes. "I know," he said, almost bitterly. "And, I hurt you, even though you didn't deserve it. Will you give me a second chance, Percy? To prove that I am worthy of your affections? To show that you mean everything to me?"

"As long as you promise me to talk to Persephone. I won't make you promise to stay by my side, since we're still young and things can change, but I want you to give Persephone a chance. If I think you are worth giving a second chance to, then she should be given the same opportunity. Family lasts longer than relationships, anyways." Nico's heart constricted in pain at those words, but he knew it was for the best.

"I-I'll try," he agreed. "If that's what you want. But, how are you so sure that we might not be together later on?"

Percy looked up at him, his eyes dim. "If I learned anything today, it's that even the sun sets in _paradise_."

"I learned something today, too." Nico placed a soft kiss onto Percy's temple. "Paradise doesn't mean anything without you."

. . .

Octavian grunted as he collided with the wall, pain flaring up his arm. He cursed under his breath, rubbing his smarting bicep tenderly as there was surely going to be bruising later. _'If I had just waited for Leo and Percy to finish cleaning up,'_ he thought. _'Then, I wouldn't be in this mess.'_

"You're not so tough without your boyfriend," Drew commented mockingly. "Oh, wait, he isn't your boyfriend anymore, is he? Must have been tired of your cock-sucking."

Octavian surged up to Drew's level, a smirk etched on his lips. "But, he isn't your boyfriend, is he?" He scoffed, curling his lip in distaste. "As if he would want a slut like you."

He braced himself for the next attack, knowing his words warranted at least a punch or more. But surprisingly, none came.

"You shouldn't touch something that isn't yours, Tanaka," Luke drawled, catching the impending fist effortlessly. Octavian's eyes snapped open, not realizing that they had closed, and was met with the sight of brilliant blue eyes, alit with a fire that he hasn't seen in awhile. He wouldn't lie and say that Luke looked better than ever because in truth, he didn't. There were tell-tale circles around his eyes and his usually kept hair was messily tousled. But even despite that, Luke was still handsome, unbearably so. _'Just like the one I fell in love with.'_

"Luke, I haven't seen you in a while," Drew remarked flippantly. "Done moping over your pathetic life?" Octavian could see Luke clench his jaw, but otherwise, his composure remained calm, deadly calm.

"Apparently, I haven't sulked enough because I had the misfortune to see your face today," the blonde shot back, grinning wryly. "Is that a pimple I see, Tanaka? I guess make-up can't really cover everything."

"Like, make-up will do her any good," Octavian said, feeling warmth wash over his body when Luke chuckled lowly. "If you really wanted a good cover-up, I suggest you use a paper bag. It provides amazing coverage and is cost-effective, too."

"Why, you!" Drew lunged for Octavian, who narrowly dodged with a side-step, but her sharp nails managed to graze his cheek. He winced in pain and hissed when he felt the cut open, blood slowly dripping down his chin.

"What is going on here?" Nike's voice boomed, beyond infuriated. She had just turned the corner and saw Drew scratching Octavian, drawing blood. Luke, she had noticed, was also there with an unreadable expression.

"He... he and his gang attacked me!" Drew sobbed, big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Said that I was a slut and that I was dirty because I sleep around too much."

"Oh, is that the truth?" Nike glanced at Octavian and winked. "Well, that's too bad. Because I saw you attack my boy Octavian, here. The cut on his cheek didn't get there on its own. Those boys over there aren't part of Octavian's gang. They're your minions, aren't they? Young lady, it's not nice to lie. I think you and I are going to have a long talk with Principal Brunner and Principal Lupa.." She smirked, before adding, "... and your parents."

Nike took a glaring Drew by the arm and had to almost forcefully drag her to the principal's' office, if not for the fact that she had threatened to kick her off the cheer team. At that point, the part-Japanese girl stopped struggling and trudged alongside a smug Nike with the other boys following behind like lost puppies. They left Luke and Octavian behind, an uncomfortable silence settling over them.

"Why are you still here?" he inquired curiously, grimacing when he saw the gash on Octavian's cheek bleeding profusely. "You should go to the nurse."

"It's fine," Octavian shot down the notion. "I'm just waiting for Percy and Leo to finish cleaning up. Then, we can go home."

"You go home with them now?"

"I live with Percy," Octavian replied, his voice impossibly soft. "I have been for a while now." He sighed at Luke's confused expression, but he was still compelled to answer his questions. Because deep down, he still wanted to believe that Luke cared. "My dad kicked me out. He didn't like that I was gay and had a boyfriend."

Luke's heart clenched and he felt like the shittest person alive for not being there for his boyfriend. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Holy shit, I'm a terrible person. I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry."

Octavian shook his head dismissively. "I had Percy and Leo and the Jacksons. It's alright." He bit his lip nervously. "Hey, Luke, we have a game coming up. Do you want to go?"

"With who?"

"The Titans." At the chilling answer, Luke was ready to decline, but the hopeful expression on Octavian's face made him decide otherwise.

"I-I'll go," Luke said, surprising Octavian. The happy expression was enough to push the regret crawling up his chest. "It's the least I can do for being a shitty boyfriend. If you consider me as yours."

"You're not," Octavian said, almost immediately. He frowned at the heartbroken look that crossed Luke's eyes, but quickly brightened up, shooting the blonde a small smile. "But, I hope that maybe you can be mine again." He chuckled at Luke's elated smile and saw Percy and Leo heading his way. Feeling a bit daring, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of Luke's mouth, lingering for a second longer than necessary, before pulling back. He blushed lightly and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I'll see you again, Luke."

The blonde could only watch Octavian's receding back numbly, feeling abandoned, but not entirely. A strange emotion swelled, deep within his heart and urged him to pull out his phone, calling Dr. Asclepius. "Hello, doctor? Remember when you recommended physical therapy. Is it too late to apply?"

_-But I really mean it when I say_

_I like you-_

**So, that's it for this chapter. I am so, so sorry for taking such a long time, but at least, I managed to get two in, right? Anyways, I am sorry if the romance was rushed or if anything sounds a bit well, unrealistic. I haven't experienced love (obviously), so I am not going to be able to describe it as well. Thank you for being patient with me. Please review and have a nice day. ^-^**


	10. The Storm Rages, but The Calm Soothes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJaTO franchise. Now, that I am older I find that more responsibilities are the least I want. I just want to spread the Nicercy goodness**

**A/N: I lied. I am so, so sorry about my erratic update schedule. I couldn't keep up between this story and two other stories that I am currently trying to put on paper, but I finally found the time. This is the last chapter, unfortunately. (I know, I said there would be more), but I think this sums everything up. I thought I would have written more, but it seems that my mind couldn't come up with more and just decided to wrap everything up.**

**Holy crap, linebreaks are back! Anyways, continuing on..**

**Warnings: the usual, a kiss (finally!)**

* * *

Paint Me a Better Tomorrow

X. The Storm Rages, but the Calm Soothes

* * *

Once they were out of earshot, Percy and Leo bombarded Octavian with questions.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Guys-"

"Are you okay?"

"-hey, stop interru-"

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"-ting me-"

"Who the fuck did this to you?"

"What was Luke doing here?"

"Calm down," Luke asserted, sounding slightly exasperated. "It's just a scratch. I was careless and let Tanaka corner me, but I'm okay. I can get it bandaged when we get home."

"That bitch..." Percy growled lowly.

"Coach already took care of her," Octavian replied. "There's no need for you to step in, as well." In a smaller voice, he added, "Luke was there because he's the one who saved me. I didn't even thank him."

"He did?" Leo's tone was incredulous.

Octavian nodded in affirmation. "He did. He saved me from getting beat up." Well, even more beat up, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"DId he say anything to you?" Percy asked. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He asked why I was still at school and if I was alright," replied Octavian. "I told him that I was waiting for you, so we could go home together. I told him about my dad kicking me out and that I live with you now. Then, I asked him to go to our game." He deliberately left out the part where Luke asked if they were still together. Percy and Leo have more important things to worry about. They all do.

"What did he say to that?"

Octavian smiled wanly. "He agreed to go, but he seemed very hesitant."

"Does he know who we're against?" Leo asked with a frown.

"Yes. He still agreed to go."

Percy bit his lip worriedly. "I don't think he can take it."

"Don't worry about it." Octavian was quick to shoot the notion down. "As harsh as it sounds, that's Luke's problem. He knows what he's getting himself onto. He'll be able to handle it. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about. Like, the game."

The others noticed the immediate change in subject, but let it slide. "It's in a week."

"Do you think we can win?" Percy's voice was quiet. "We've been training hard, but I don't think it will be enough."

"Don't be so negative," Octavian soothed. "We have what it takes. We have everyone we need. We might not have Luke, but he's still going to be there. And, I think that's going to be enough motivation, right?"

Leo smiled shrewdly. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you asked?"

"I thought everyone could use a little help," Octavian said a shrug. "And, it might just help him."

"Seeing you might be all the help he needed," Percy remarked. "You're one of the things that keeps us going."

Leo slung an arm around Octavian and Percy, bringing them close. "That's right, Octavian. And, don't you forget it. Now, let's go home. Sally is waiting for us. I hear she's making seafood spaghetti."

"Yeah, let's go home." Octavian laughed, his lips curving into a smile. _'Home...'_

. . .

"How are you and Nico, Percy?" Octavian asked, looking up from his homework. He glanced over at Leo, who had decided to stay over, and chuckled lowly when he saw the impish boy scowling at his textbook. "And, what about you, Leo?"

Percy shrugged. "It's going well, I guess. We're still a bit awkward with each other. It's definitely not like what it was before, but we're slowly improving." Suddenly, he blushed. "He gave me a kiss yesterday."

"Your first kiss with _Nico_!" Leo practically cackled. "How was it? Is he a good kisser?"

"It was only one the cheek," Percy said, a slight pout on his lips.

"You sound like you expected more," teased Octavian, chuckling when Percy stuttered incoherently. "Don't worry, you'll learn how well he kisses soon."

"Not you, too, Octavian," Percy groaned. The blonde just laughed even harder and turned to Leo, tears of mirth gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"You and Jason still going steady?"

"Yeah." The bright smile on Leo's face was enough of an answer. Octavian felt a dull ache in his chest, longing for that sense of happiness, and quickly pushed it down. There was no use in dwelling on the past. A cheek voice in his head told him that it might become his present again and he pushed that down, too. There was no need to conjure false hope.

"Did you even have your first kiss yet?" It was Percy's chance to tease.

Leo blushed. "No. Jason said he's going to go slow."

"But, you want one, don't you?" Octavian pondered slyly.

"Whose side are you on?"

He smirked. "My own. It's funny seeing you two so flustered. Chase would love this."

"She would, but we would also be able to tease her as well," Percy said with a grin. "I heard her third date with Reyna went well. They're probably going on another one this weekend."

"Took her long enough," Octavian huffed. _'Now, if I could have someone, too.'_

"Can't really blame her," Leo said, shrugging. "Rejection is a difficult risk to take."

"So is losing." Octavian's clear blue eyes met with Percy's, before coming in contact with Leo's. "But, it's a risk I'm willing to take. The Titans are going down."

. . .

The members of the Elysium basketball team stood in a circle, enclosed by metal lockers on all sides with tension thick enough to be sliced clean through by a knife surrounded them. It was the day of the game against the TItans. It had to be a home game, adding to the immense pressure they were already feeling.

Percy and Leo locked eyes with each other, their anxiousness soaring through the roof. But on their faces were expressions of fierce determination, masking the trepidation they felt inside. They had to set an example for their team. To increase the morale, Percy prepared for his usual pep-talk, a last resort confidence boot. He glanced over at Octavian, who nodded encouragingly, and opened to his mouth to speak.

"Today's the d -"

"Sorry to interrupt." Coach Nike popped out from beside the lockers, an unreadable expression on her face. "There's someone here to talk to you guys. I think this will help." From behind her, Luke appeared, looking a little lost and nervous. He fidgeted under their scrutinizing, while Nike stepped aside. Lke cleared his throat, his gaze directed at the team.

"I'm here today because Octavian made me something important." He peered at Octavian and gave him a weak smile, before returning to attention back on the team. "I'm sorry. Percy, Leo, and everyone on the them, most of all, Octavian, I'm really sorry. I can't apologize enough for shutting you guys out, but I'll try to make it up. I owe it to you for helping me realize that what I'm doing is only crippling myself, You guys don't owe me anything. I just wanted to wish you luck." In a smaller voice, he added, "Can you at least promise me that you won't get hurt?"

Percy shook his head in the negative. "That's impossible, knowing the Titans."

"If we do get hurt," Leo continued, "at least we went down."

Luke winced at that, but offered them another weak smile, He turned to leave, saying that he won't disturb them any longer, but Octavian rabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," he murmured into his shoulder. "I know how hard it is for you to do this."

The rest of the team turned away to give them a moment of privacy, as Luke wrapped him his arms tightly around Octavian. He laid his chin on top of Octavian's head snugly, taking in his familiar scent, and whispered, "Win for me."

Regretfully, he broke the hug. With misty eyes, he stroked Octavian's cheek tenderly, before letting his head drop. His eyes landed on Octavian, then Percy, Leo, and the rest of the team. In a steady voice, he said, "I know I am not your captain anymore, but this is my last words to you before the game starts. I am so proud of you. It's time for me to be someone you're proud of. I'll be cheering for you in the crowd. Good luck. And if you get hurt, I'll wait until you heal, then I'll beat your asses."

They all shared a laugh, before Luke exited the locker room. The team was left feeling satisfied and more motivated than ever. Coach Nike appeared once again, looking a little smug, and smirked. "It's showtime."

The team exited the locker room and stepped onto the court. Rows and rows of bleachers were filled to the brim. Cheers of _'Titans'_ or _'Tartarus' _were scattered here and there, but the overwhelming majority was the cries of _'Elites'_ and _'Elysium'_ that echoed within the gymnasium.

Percy peered around the gym, catching a glimpse of a shock of blonde hair. His eyes met with blue and Luke's echoed through his mind. _'I'm proud of you.'_ They shared a smile, before Percy looked away. He scanned the crowd and saw Annabeth, Rachel, and Reyna holding up a banner, while Clarisse was beside them, waving a flag wildly. He grinned at their antics and turned his attention to the other side of court, where the Titans were standing.

The team alluded an intimidating aura, their gazes steely and unyielding. There was not a hint of humor in their eyes, nor was there kindness. In the center stood Kronos, a cruel smile on his lips. There was a promise in his golden eyes, a promise of hurt and loss.

"Welcome to the game," the announcer's voice broke into the noise. "Our very own Elysium Elites against the Tartarus Titans. Will everyone please stand and join us in the national anthem."

Piper stood bravely in the center of the court, a microphone in her hand. She smiled and began singing the national anthem. The lyrics flowed smoothly melodically, her beautiful voice filling the air. She ended the song with a high note spanning several measures, before she bowed. The crowd erupted into applause and the blonde blushed, as she stepped away from the spotlight.

"Thank you, Piper Mclean, for such a riveting performance," the announcer stated. "Now will everyone return their attention to the court? The very much anticipated game is about to begin."

The two teams were called to the center for a jump ball. Frank was chosen for the Elites, while Prometheus stepped forward, an air of confidence surrounding him. The tall, lanky boy with a long pony tail had a lazy smile curving his lips, as he stared down Frank.

"You should just give it up," he told him. "I see your loss coming. It's better to forfeit now. You don't want a repeat of last year, do you?"

"Shut up," Frank snarled and focused his attention on the ball the referee was holding in her hand.

Prometheus chuckled. "You'll regret it."

Frank merely ignored and watched as the ref threw the ball up into the air. He jumped and in front of him, Prometheus does the same, but Frank was a split second faster, knocking it into Percy's awaiting hands. He smirked and glanced at Prometheus, who had lost his lazy smile, and ran to defend his teammates. The game had begun.

Percy, surprisingly, scored the first point, the crowd roaring in excitement. The ball changed possession and it's now Elysium's turn to defend. The Titans were wicked fast, due to their skill, and their defense was broken in no time, but they weren't deterred. It was barely the first quarter. They still had time to catch up.

And, they did. During the second and third quarter, Elysium was able to pull ahead, even if it was just by a couple of points. Once they saw that the Elites stood a chance, the Titans resorted to using every dirty trick in the book. _Typical._ That brought them ahead, as the fourth quarter started.

"Foul, Elysium, number 11." All eyes turned to the referees in confusion. They all pointed to Octavian, who stared at them in confusion, then anger. His eyes sharpened as the referee explained that he had been pushing number 1 on the Titans, the member being Kronos (of course). There had been an altercation between the two, but it was merely verbal, until Kronos started pushing against Octavian, causing the other to retaliate. Apparently, the refs had only caught sight of the situation after Octavian struck.

"What the fuck?" he whispered to Percy who shrugged nonchalantly, but the way his jaw was clenched and his shoulders were set said otherwise.

"I don't know." The confusion was echoed throughout the stands. There were people booing the refs, some even outright slandering the Titans, who just stood there looking extra smug. Octavian surged up towards them, but was pulled back by Percy, who shook his head disapprovingly.

"Don't start anything. Now's not the time," he asserted, laying a hand on Octavian's shoulder and squeezed firmly. "I'm angry, too, but there's no use in lashing out. The refs have the final say in this. We can't change it. And, we don't even have slow motion cameras to capture what really happened. Just let it go." But, Octavian wasn't having it, if the fiery storm in his eyes was anything to go by. Percy sent an exasperated look to Coach Nike, who nodded, and called for a substitution.

"Number 11 for Number 13." Octavian clenched his fist as he glanced around wildly, ready to punch the first thing he saw, but his gaze was met with Luke, who smiled reassuringly, and his anger depleted. He trudged to the bench and laid a towel over his head, but not before fist bumping Grover and pushed him towards the court with a simple, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Grover murmured back, his jaw set in determination. His skills wasn't as up to par as Octavian, but he could still take up the mantle left behind. And besides, it was only until the blonde calmed down, which shouldn't take very long.

Grover let himself have a small smirk. His stamina may be formidable, but in the short window he had before Octavian was switched back in, he could definitely make a difference.

Within minutes of his substitution, the team scored a three pointer, pulling them closer to the Titans. Grover was their anchor. THe other members have become flighty and wary of the Titans, even more than before. They were scared to play aggressive, fearing that they too would be fouled unfairly. But once Grover stepped on the court, that all changed.

Leo, who had been targeted relentlessly due to his height, broke the wall of Titans guarding him and scored after point after point. He hadn't trained all year for nothing. Then, there was Percy, whose passes were damn near belligerent at the speed they were flying across the court. When the ELites were on defense, Nico and Jason were blocking any, if no all, the shots the Titans were attempting. It was their form of vengeance for unfairly fouling Octavian.

. . .

"Substitution. Number 11 for 24." Percy gave Octavian a small smile, as they clapped hands and patted each others' backs. He sat down and glanced at Coach Nike.

"Thank you," he said, squeezing his elbow gently. He was starting to feel the strain.

"No problem," she replied with a smile, as she handed him an ice pack. He took it and immediately placed it on his elbow to soothe the ache he felt, caused by exertion through passing and dribbling. "You looked like you needed a break. And, Octavian was also getting antsy in his seat."

Percy laughed and turned his attention back to the court, his eyes darted back and forth as he followed the ball. His team was doing a good job of keeping the ball out of Titan hands. They scored another point, only a two pointer this time, but it was enough to get the crowd roaring. It was also enough to keep his spirits soaring, too. Watching his team play, watching them keeping up with the Titans was a clear indicator of how far they had come. And damn, their future was definitely looking bright.

His eyes flickered from the ball to Nico, whooping excitedly when the Italian blocked yet another shot from Kronos. He could tell that it was a definite shock to the Titans' captain's system, if his clenched fists were any indication to go by. Worry bubbled up in his chest, as he noticed Kronos getting more and more heated. It reminded him of last year when Luke had been injured. It was due to Kronos getting angry. _'Fuck,'_ he thought. _'This isn't good. Something's going to happen. I just hope that I'm wrong.'_

To his dismay, Percy was right. He could only watch in horror as Kronos charged towards Nico, the ball slapping the ground loudly with each dribble. Nico fell into position to guard and block, hut time seemed to slow as Kronos rammed straight into him, his body skidding against the court. In the collision, Percy had noticed that Kronos kicked Nico's knee, hard enough for the Italian to groan in pain. With a yell, Percy stood up from his place on the bench, but Coach Nike gripped his shoulder and shook her head. She pointed over to where Nico's prone body lay.

Percy followed her finger and felt his breath catch in his chest. Nico was struggling to stand up, refusing help from the people beside him. The Italian's eyes were focused on only him, those intense depths staring at only him. Percy gave him a soft smile and nodded in encouragement. Nico smirked and pulled his body up in a feat of strength, but the quirk of his lips faded when he staggered.

A timeout was immediately called and Nico was helped over to the bench by Jason, limping slowly with a wince of pain every now and then. He let a sigh of relief when he was set down onto the bench and with a sad smile, he admitted, "I'm not going to lie. I can't play like this. I'm really sorry guys. I will only bring you guys down if I play."

"You did your best." Nico looked up at Percy and saw that his gorgeous sea green eyes were alit with rage. All around him, the Elites were beyond infuriated, but also worried. A grim expression crossed their faces. Nico reminded them all too well of Luke, but Nico, at least, was going to continue playing basketball. "It's alright. We will take care of the rest." Percy placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed firmly in reassurance. "Don't worry about it."

"And besides," Leo said with a grin, "we're all angry as fuck. Gives all the more reason for us to get revenge."

"You've done enough already, Nikki," Jason added, his lips curving into a soft, affectionate smile. "It's time for us to finish what we've set out to do."

"Put me back in," came Percy's voice, quiet, but unwavering.

"No." Coach Nike was adamant. "You still need to ice your elbow for at least another five or ten minutes."

"There's no time," Percy argued, glancing at the clock. "There's only seven minutes left. I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse than this." There was enough time for a comeback without doing anything detrimental to his health. He promised not to do anything too strenuous and their coach softened.

"Fine," Coach Nike relented with a sigh. "But, the moment I see you in any pain, I won't hesitate to take you out. I'd rather risk losing the game than losing you."

Percy smiled gratefully and hoped that it wouldn't get to that point. He handed Nico his ice pack and pressed it to the boy's knee tenderly. Nico grabbed his hand and squeezed, pressing a gentle kiss on the knuckles before letting go. Percy blushed, but when he stepped onto the court, his eyes were steely. It was time for payback.

His heart pounded in his chest as he stared down the Titans. They were surely going to target him, but that was the plan. He was merely going to be the distraction, while the rest of the team maneuvered around aground him. It wasn't the best laid plan out there, but he knew it would do the job.

The Elites were out looking for blood. They went on the offensive, throwing caution to the wind, and managed to deter the Titans with their aggressive run and gun play. Jason and Frank were an impenetrable fortress, working like a well-oiled machine, even despite not having any experience playing with each other. Percy played defensively, evading the Titans, and passing the ball to his teammates, while Leo was the one who made all the shots. Kronos and the Titans tried upping their game, but it seemed as though they were tiring, not used to a team that could keep up. But with the onslaught of the Elites, it was a wonder that they lasted so long.

It was the last thirty seconds and Percy had the ball. They needed only two more points to win. The Titans had managed to tie the score in the last few minutes, but they still had a small window of opportunity before they had to go into overtime. Percy noticed that there was an opening for a drive down the center, but then, he saw Octavian across from him, virtually unguarded, and passed the ball to him instead. He knew that with his legs and arms as strained as they were, he wouldn't have made it in time. But, Octavian definitely would.

Octavian shot the ball into the air, his fingers and wrist arching to push the ball sailing towards the hoop. The crowd watched with bated breaths, as the basketball swirled around the rim, before landing in. _'Swish.'_ The Elites had won the game.

The crowd broke into chaos, cheering loudly and whistling, while the referees had the players line up to shake hands.

Percy stood in front of Kronos, smiling brightly, sunny compared to the blonde captain. Kronos glared at Percy's outstretched hand and when he caught sight of that smug smile on the boy's face, he gripped the offered hand hard, hard enough to bruise. The boy let out a pained cry, but it wasn't enough. In a fit of anger, Kronos brought his elbow down onto the boy's forehead and grinned maliciously when he fell back the moment his hand was released. His body hit the court with a resounding thud, eyes fluttering close.

And, the last thing Percy remembered was the horrified expression on Nico's face and his name on his lips.

. . .

"Nico, honey," a soft voice called out to him. A hand was shaking his shoulder and Nico groaned, trying to shrug it off. "It's time to wake up." When it was evident that the person wasn't leaving, he opened his eyes, his vision bleary and unfocused. Nico saw a woman with black hair and beautiful brown eyes, smiling tenderly at him.

"Mamma?" He yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. _'This can't possibly be mamma,'_ he thought. _'She's dead. This has to be a dream.'_

"No." A gentle hand sifted the hair out of his eyes and helped propped him up. "It's Persephone." It seemed to be an afterthought that made her add, "Your stepmother."

He felt fucking terrible at the indescribable sadness in her voice and couldn't help but think about what his sisters, Jason, and even Percy had said about giving her another chance.

After all, they were right. Even if it did hurt to admit it, maman had died a while ago. And, it was time for him to move on. And fuck was that a scary revelation.

"I brought you some takeout," Persephone continued, as if she had taken Nico's silence as an answer, and handed him a cardboard take out box and a pair of chopsticks. "I know you wouldn't like the hospital food. So, I took the liberty of ordering you some Chinese. You need the energy if you're going to stay until Percy wakes up."

Nico took the carton gingerly in his hand and held the chopsticks in the other, murmuring, "Thank you." The soft, but sincere "You're welcome," which he knew, he damn well knew, was accompanied by a smile was enough to do him in.

"Persephone?" He looked up from his chow mein and orange chicken and found himself staring into a pair of warm, caramel eyes that reminded him of maman. Those gentle, soft brown eyes were staggeringly mamma, but yet at the same time, _not_. They held a light that was wholly Persephone and Nico couldn't help but wished that he had been mature enough, had been able to look past his misery and past to see what that was.

"Yes, dear?" He didn't deserve the endearment.

"I-I'm sorry." Even the words sounded weak in his ears. "For everything."

"No, it's alright. You were - are, still grieving for your mom and that's acceptable."

Nico shook his head. "No, it's not an excuse, Persephone. You didn't deserve any of the attitude and hate. You didn't deserve any of it. You came into our family and tried to make us happy, tried to help us move on. You made dad, Hazel, and Bianca happy when it was one of the saddest times in their lives, while I only made your life even harder. And for that, I'm really sorry."

"W-what brought this one, Nico?" She had a hopeful expression on her face, one Nico had seen so many times before, only to see the hope dashed away by his stupidity. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Not this time.

"Hazel and Bianca have always wanted me to give you a chance," he began, biting his lip when he saw her eyes starting to cloud over, but he shouldered on. "Percy started picking up on it, too, even though he didn't know the entire story, and wanted me to be a bit nicer. I wasn't.. I didn't exactly respond well to that. Then, Jason came up to me and told me that he agreed with them and that I should change. I didn't start realizing that I should follow their advice until well... today."

"Percy's a smart boy," Persephone commented, her eyes still watery, but her smile was brighter than anything he had ever seen. "Don't let him go."

"I won't. And, I won't let you go either. I've been a shitty stepson. Don't - don't say that I wasn't because I was. And now, I'm going to make it up to you. By giving you the chance you deserve so many times over."

"Oh, Nico." Persephone pulled him into a hug and he could practically feel the love pouring from her, warmth exuding from her very essence. And from that very moment, he knew that he had done the right thing. "I'm so proud of you. Change is very hard to cope with. You had your reasons for not liking me and I understand. I'm just really glad that you're giving me a chance."

"And, I think I should start by calling you mamma." He felt a warm trickle of dampness on his hair and realized that she was crying. Nico just tightened his hold on her, feeling tears starting blurring his vision. "I think it's time I start acting like the son I'm supposed to me." They held each other for a while, trying basking in one another's presence until a groan interrupted them. Nico reluctantly broke the embrace and glanced over at Percy, berating himself for having forgotten why he was in the hospital room in the first place.

Percy tried sitting up, but flopped down spinelessly when the action caused a sharp pain to shoot through his head. "Ow."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Persephone said, squeezing Nico's shoulder affectionately. She couldn't resist the temptation to press a kiss on his forehead and was almost surprised to see him smile at the show of affection. She couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up her chest and grinned jovially as she walked over to Hades, who had been waiting at the doorway, watching the scene unfold. He took her hand in his and walked her outside, a smile on his face. His son was growing up.

"You shouldn't sit up," Nico suggested back in the room. He grabbed Percy's hand and stroked it tenderly. "It's better if you lay down."

"N-nico?" Percy turned his head to face him, blinking at the bright light. The Italian looked like a fallen angel in his eyes. "What happened?"

"We won." He paused at Percy's brilliant smile amid the pain, feeling himself grin as well. "But, Kronos got mad and he attacked you. You have a gash on your head from his elbow, but the doctor said that you'll be fine as long as you get a good night's sleep. You're also on leave from physical activity for a week."

Percy groaned, but his face showed no expression of anguish. Far from it, in fact. If anything, he looked happy. "And, you stayed?"

"Of course," Nico said as a matter of fact. He used his free hand to cup Percy's cheek, smiling soft when the boy began to blush. "I will always stay."

Percy hummed happily, leaning into Nico's touch. "So, we're good?"

"Yes, Percy," Nico murmured. He leaned in close to place a kiss on Percy's cheek, but the boy turned slightly and their lips met sweetly. Percy released a groan from the back of his throat when Nico nibbled at his bottom lip and opened his mouth, whimpering at the deft tongue that darted in. Their tongues mingled and danced in tandem, until they couldn't anymore and broke for air.

Nico took a single glance at Percy, whose supple, pink lips and delectable blush were begging for more, and did just that. He captured the boy's lips again and again, each time sweeter and tender than the last. Between every kiss, he would punctuate an apology, still feeling awful for what he had done.

"It's alright," Percy said breathlessly, once their kissing let up. His cheeks and lips were flushed a deep red, while his eyes sparkled with uncontained delight. "You don't have to apologize. It's all in the past now. And besides, you and Persephone are getting along better now right?"

"You can say that," Nico said with a grin. "You can definitely say that." The corner of his lips grew fond, as he carded his fingers through Percy's hair. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Percy just smiled. "You're welcome." He reached over and laced their fingers together. "Change isn't so bad, is it?"

"No." Nico shook his head. "I guess, it's not."

. . .

"I'm glad that Percy's okay," Octavian said, picking at the limp salad on his plate. The lettuce looked like it had been leafed weeks ago and left forgotten in the fridge for a while, until it was remembered today. "But, this food is disgusting."

Luke nodded in agreement, pushing his hamburger (or, what looked to be one) to the side. "I still want to check on him. I can't just take the doctor's words for it. I want to see myself that he's fine." _Because I know he would do that for me _was left unsaid.

"We won," Octavian exclaimed breathily when a silence over them. He still couldn't believe it. "We won. We did it, Luke. We actually defeated the Titans."

"Yeah." Luke's smile was soft, as his impossibly blue eyes met with Octavian's. they were slightly tinged with tears, but they were in no danger of falling. "You did. I'm so proud of you. You guys did what I couldn't." What I could never do, he thought. "I couldn't be prouder."

"You're still going to beat Percy's ass, aren't you?" Octavian reminded him. "He got injured."

"That he did," Luke murmured with a grin. "But, it wasn't his fault. I think I'll let him off. _This time_."

"This time?" Octavian's eyes widened. "Does that mean there will be a next time?"

"Of course," Luke replied smoothly. "I started on the physical therapy for my knee that I should have started a long time ago. It's time I go back into basketball, isn't it?"

Octavian stared at him, before breaking into soft peals of laughter. "I guess it is. I'm glad to have you back. I've missed you, you know? Missed your presence on the court. It wasn't the same without you."

"For what it's worth," Luke said quietly. "I missed you, too. Video games became my distraction, but I couldn't... I couldn't make myself forget. Not when I saw you in everything."

'"Was that a confession?"

"Too early for a first date?" Luke cracked weakly.

Octavian laughed heartily. "No, it isn't. I think our first date should be a clean slate, don't you think?"

"It's one hell of a date, then," Luke commented and the two of them broke into laughs. It felt familiar and oh, so _right_. Octavian smiled. _'We're going to be fine.'_

* * *

**So, that's all guys. This is the end of the line for me. Paint Me a Better Tomorrow had finally ended after a long hiatus and several small hiatuses in between. I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me. If there are any questions, just ask. Please look out for my other works. I don't think I will be writing any more PJaTO fanfiction in the near future just because I am now immersed in a different fandom. (Avengers, Marvel, etc.) I said I would write Drarry next, but that is on hold for now.**

**This is FullReverse. I guess this is on the end of the line, guys. I'll see you in the next story I write. ^-^**


End file.
